Out of the Woods
by SpicyCheese
Summary: What starts as a simple case, turns out to be anything but. And the woods reveal more secrets than anyone is prepared for. Set Post 4x08, but veers off on its own after that.
1. It Starts

Author's Note: This is my first longer-length fic. I have some ideas of where I want it to go, but we'll see. Rated it M for wherever it may lead. As always, comments welcome.

Oh, and disclaimer time: I don't own Lost Girl. Nope. Not even close.

* * *

"Bo-Bo, you cannot just hole up here forever. You're eventually going to have to _do_ something with that jar…"

"I know, I know…"

Bo sits on their worn couch and rubs her hand over the smooth glass of the jar once again. It had been a week since Yule when she got the package of the jar filled with ominous black smoke. A rather creepy package, indeed. However, what disturbed her more than the package itself, was that it was addressed to her, in her own handwriting.

Bo rubs her temples, feeling the dull ache of a migraine coming on. Everything that's happened since she returned from the train has left her confused and drained. The jar is just another in a set of breadcrumb clues to some yet-unknown greater mystery.

_And on top of that my love life is just as screwed up as ever._ While Lauren was gone, her and Dyson had been hooking up. It was great- she had forgotten how good it was to be with him.

_The man can kiss- he can still bring the heat... but it's so different now_, She smiles at the thought of them in the boxing ring a few weeks ago.

_It's just not the same though. Not in love with him any more_…_Now Lauren? That's a different story... Except now she's Dark, and is working under Evony. She came back and... well, it's like she's a different person almost. Something's changed… like she's still hiding something…_

Bo frowns and she winds at her temples harder, her jaw slightly clenched in frustration.

_Things with Dyson: Werid. Things with Lauren: Weirder. And then there's Tamsin_-Bo paused, catching herself.

_Why lump her in with those two? I mean, sure we kissed. A few times now. And sure it's always… intense, to say the least. And then Yule, with the time loop going… _Bo scrunches her eyes, as if pressing the thought out of her head. _Get it together Bo. Don't even think about making this triangle into some sort of fucked up rectangle..._

"You trying to wear a hole in your head like that?" Kenzi asks.

Bo opens her eyes at the sound of Kenzi's voice and stops pressing at her temples. "No, I'm just- I'm just frustrated Kenzi. I'm so sick of not _knowing_. Since I've been back it feels like there's just one ridiculous twist after the next, and no one knows what's going on or where this is going. It just doesn't make _sense_."

"I know it doesn't… which is why I'm about to make everything sooo much better." She smiles. "It just so happens _I_ have something to take your mind off of all this…"

"I really can't eat any more ice cream Kenz…"

"No, not ice cream- I've got something better! A good ol'fashion Bo and Kenzi, crime-solvin' case! It's just the thing to kick those Wander blues. I got a call earlier from this woman. She looked us up for her brother who lives a bit North in this tiny-ass town called Prawsville. Her brother says that for the last 6 months, all hell's broken loose up there. First it was vandalism, then all these B&Es and now _people_ are starting to go missing. Police have no suspects and this lady's brother has a theory but no one will believe him. "

"What makes you think any of it's Fae related?"

"Because… wait for it…oooooh you're going to love this…" she pauses for drama, closing her eyes and savoring the delivery, "There have been sightings… of a huge, hairy creature in the forest around town. Bo, do you know what this means? BIG FOOT! BIG FOOT IS REAL!"

"You have been watching way too much TV Kenz-"

"-Oh come on Bo! This is Big Foot we're talking about here! Sasquatch himself! BIG. FOOT. How can you not want to jump on this?" Kenzi hops up and down, to accentuate her point.

"I don't know," Bo shrugs. "There's just so much going on, I feel like maybe I should stick around…"

"Noooooo, it's _because_ you have so much going on that maybe you _should _take a mini-vacay with your bestest buddy in the whole wide world and fulfill one of her life's goals of discovering Big Foot!"

"I had no idea you were so into Big Foot Kenz…"

"Did I mention the half a million dollar reward for proof of him?"

"-aaand now I get it." Bo smiles.

"No but really Bo, either way, we should go. You need a break and some space. Let's get some fresh air, solve a crime and have a few days free from this Wander shituation."

Kenzi hops on the couch, practically in Bo's lap. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

"-Fine! Okay!" Bo smiles, and pushing her lightly. "You're probably right, maybe I do just need a break so I can regroup and refresh, away from everything…"

"I knew you'd see it my way! Now let's shop- I have a feeling we're going to need something a bit more on the 'active wear' spectrum rather the usual leather and stilettos…"

* * *

"Kenzi what did you buy at that Outdoorsmen store? It feels like this suitcase is filled with rocks." Bo works hauling their luggage from her car into the motel.

"No, that one's wigs and hair stuff."

"How do wigs weigh this much? And why are you bringing wigs in the first place?"

"Girl's gotta look her best! Besides, you never know when I may need to go unda-covah!" Kenzi points her fingers into a gun shape, a la Charlie's Angels.

Bo rolls her eyes. "Fine, but help me out getting this stuff into the room at least."

"You got it Bobolicious!" Kenzi yelps as she bounds past Bo back to the car.

They make short work of unloading, despite Kenzi's zealous over packing. Bo flops down on her bed. The drive was only a couple hours, but the winding road through the mountains and forest was draining. Beautiful, but draining.

The motel is a bit of a let down though. Only 10 rooms, all worn and outdated, it almost seemed like it had sat untouched for the last few decades. Unfortunately, they discovered that it was the only one in town. Bo looks around the small space. Their room was dingy contrast to the bright wilderness outside and between the dresser, two twin beds, and now all of her and Kenzi's combined luggage, the place felt cramped.

"I'm going to go out look around a bit Kenz," Bo said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Suit yourself. Hey, see if you can round up something to snack on. I wonder if they've heard of Cheetos in this one-horse town…"

"Will do," Bo said glancing back at Kenzi as she closed the door. Bo smiled- her bestie had already made herself at home and was eagerly flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

Back outside, Bo turns her attention to the task at hand. She takes a deep breath, savoring the fresh air, and smiles. _Kenzi was right, this is exactly what I need. A break from everything and everyone at home._

Bo starts to walk down the road towards the town center. If you weren't paying attention, you could drive right through the town and barely even know it was there. A sign on the way in stated the population was somewhere around 500 people. Most of them lived and worked around old ironworks and the "town center" was nothing more than a handful of stores and a post office it seemed.

Bo makes her way slowly towards the general store they passed earlier, savoring the sensation of being able to _take her time_ for the first time in a while. Growing up in a small town, she always relished the way time seemed to slip by at its own pace and how everyone seemed to be happier for it.

_Yes, coming here was definitely a good choice, _she smiles. She is about to climb the few steps into the store when something stops her dead in her tracks.

Bo gapes incredulously as Dyson and Tamsin exit the store, laughing and joking, a grocery bag in each hand. They stop short, their smiles dropping as they catch sight of Bo.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-whatisthis? _

Bo, in shock, says the only reasonable thing that comes to mind.

"What the FUCK!?"


	2. Cherrytree Lane

"What the FUCK!?" Bo yells.

"Well whatdaya know. Look-y here Dyson, everybody's favorite Succubus has come to join the party…" Tamsin smirks down at Bo.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Dyson asks, looking confused and more than a bit unnerved.

"What am _I_ doing here? _I'm_ here on a case with Kenzi. What the hell are _you two_ doing here? Wait, you guys aren't…"

Bo's mind reels_. Laughing and carefree smiles, easy joking, sneaking off to some remote location without telling anyone…_ Bo feels something drop out in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you guys… _together_ or something?"

Tamsin's blast of laughter takes her by surprise. "Oh _yeah_ Bo..." Tamsin chuckles, snaking her free hand around Dyson's waist, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess you caught us. Me and Wolfjunk here just can't keep our hands off each other so we decided to head up to the woods for a romantic getaway…" She tries to remain serious but begins to laugh again, dropping her hand from Dyson's waist and bring it to brace herself on the doorframe behind them.

Bo's feels her face blush slightly with embarrassment and relief. _Wait, relief?_

"Okay, fine. Then what _are_ you guys doing here?"

"We're on a case." Dyson explains, glancing at his partner whose laughter was subsiding, finally regaining her composure. "We were just getting some snacks before we review the files."

"Yeah, just a quick trip to the store. We have to stay fortified, right?" Tamsin adds with a smirk. She begins making her way past Bo, towards the parking lot, pausing at Bo's shoulder to add, " 'Cause Dyson and I have a _looooong_ night ahead of us, right?…" Tamsin winks at Bo, before chuckling again and moving past her, towards the parking lot.

Somewhat at a loss, Bo turns her attention back to Dyson, "What is _wrong_ with her?"

Dyson shrugs. "I don't know, I'm just glad to have my partner back. It's hard going it alone."

Bo's wants to ask more, but a pickup truck blasts two annoyed honks from the parking lot. Bo and Dyson turn to see Tamsin behind the wheel, looking exasperated.

"…then again, maybe the teenage version with no memories was okay too…" Dyson smiles and walks past Bo towards the truck.

"Wait, where are you guys staying? What case?"

"We're at the motel over there. It's a very small town Bo, I'm sure we'll run into each other…" He smiles back to Bo as he gets into the passenger side of the drive off leaving Bo with nothing but more questions.

"Great. So much for _getting away from it all…_" she mumbles, turning back again to head into the store.

* * *

"So, did you find sustenance out there in Mayberry? Whatja bring me?!" Kenzi's already sitting at attention as Bo comes through the door of the motel room.

"I don't know about sustenance, but I got Doritos," Bo fishes in the paper bag she's holding and tosses the chips to Kenzi.

"Yessss! BoBo, you know what I like," Kenzi grins, digging into her snack with fervor.

Bo sits the down on the other bed, placing the grocery bag on the floor by her feet. "Well, I managed to find something else while I was out. Apparently Dyson and Tamsin are here on a case, too."

Kenzi almost chokes on her chips, "What?"

"Yeah I just ran into them coming out of the store. They looked… happy." Bo frowned, something about the closeness of the two bothers her.

_Why should that bother me? They're not together and even if they were, why should I care? I'm not with Dyson and if they're happy together…Well, that could only be a good thing, right?_

"Helloooooo, Earth to Bo?" Kenzi waved her hand in front of her friend's face, bringing her back to the present. "So are we going to go meet up with those losers?"

Bo thought about it_. I came up here to get away from everything and everyone. I'm not going looking for _them_ right now._

"Maybe later. They're staying at this place too. Anyway, we have a job to do, right? Let's go meet our client's brother. What's his name?"

"Lemmie see…" Kenzi licks the orange Dorrito powder off her fingers before taking the piece of paper out of her bag, unfolding it slowly. "Uhhh, oh here we go. Mr. Ernest…Wisdom?"

"You have to be kidding me," Bo says, snatching the paper from Kenzi.

"No really, his name is Ernest Wisdom, see. 15 Cherrytree lane," Kenzi mouths through her chips, pointing at the paper in Bo's hand.

"Weird...Fine then, let's go talk to Mr. Wisdom…"

"Eeeeexcellent. Shot gun!" Kenzi says, sashaying out the door to the car, Doritos still in hand.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi bump and rumble down the narrow road in search of their new client's house. Cherrytree Lane, it turns out, is nothing more than a thin, dirt road through the forest. Despite this, the few homes they pass are small and inviting, many with tidy lawns set behind picket fences and cheerful white smoke puffing from red brick chimneys.

_It's quiet here…too quiet_, Bo muses as they drive through.

They finally coast to a stop in front of number 15 and Bo can see that this place is _very _different then the others.

The house is sizeable, and dark. Brown paint looks weathered and chipped from years of sun and snow. Black shutters frame windows with glass so thick you can barely see in. The yard, complete with creeptastic iron fence, is overgrown and Ivy craws up each side of the building.

"A bit too 'Haunted Mansion' for my taste…wonder what the rent is." Kenzie says as they come to astop.

"Apparently Mr. Wisdom isn't big into landscaping..." Bo adds.

The two girls climb out of the car and begin to walk tentatively through the metal gate and towards the stoop.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen this movie before," Kenzi whispers to Bo, as they approach. "It's the one where the two smokin' hotties are lured to the creepy house, in the middle of the woods and are devoured by a _s_lobbering, three-eyed, cannibalistic, inbred_ sociopath!" _

"_Kenzi_!" Bo hushes as they arrive at front of the door.

They both stand there. Waiting.

And waiting.

"Well, go on, knock…" Kenzi pokes Bo in the arm.

"Me? Why me?"

"_Seriously_? Let's evaluate, shall we?" She turns to Bo. "Me: tiny human. Frail. _Very mortal_. You: Powerful succubus. Can HEAL yourself if someone stabs your shit…"

"_Fine, fine_. Point taken," Bo signs. She turns back to the door, and gives three hard raps with her knuckles.

After a moment, they hear it. "Who is it?" A squeaky, male voice calls from within.

"Hi we're-"

"-We're private investigators and we're looking for Wisdom?" Kenzi interrupts, then snickers. "_Sorry Bo, I had to say that,"_ she whispers.

Bo rolls her eyes again. "We're looking for _Mr_. _Wisdom_. Your sister said you wanted to hire us?"

Locks click and shuck aside from behind the wood and slowly the door opens, revealing a rather squat older gentlemen with very thick, round glasses. He adjusts the glasses, squinting a bit, before smiling. "Ah yes, perfect! Do come in! Follow me to the study," He turns and begins to slowly move down the hall.

"See, you were wrong Kenzi…" Bo smiles. "He's got _four-eyes_, not three…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha…" Kenzi intones, following behind Bo, as the door shuts slowly behind them.


	3. The Beast

Bo and Kenzi follow their elderly guide further into the house. The door closes behind them and it takes for Bo's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Dusty photos and portraits hang on either side of the hall as he leads them to the study.

Ernest makes his way across the room and settles himself in a large, red, winged armchair near the hearth. He picks up the mug on the table next to him, taking a quick sip before setting it down again.

"Please sit," he smiles, gesturing to the yellowing, plastic-covered couch across from him.

The girls walk over and sit down, coaxing a loud squelching sound as the plastic gives beneath them.

"So," Bo begins, distracted by the creaking plastic as she fights to find a comfortable position. "Ernest Wisdom, huh? Interesting name…"

"Yes, I like it very much. My birth name was much more odd and exotic, so I changed to my current one when I was younger."

"Oh, what was it before?" Kenzi asks, still fighting with the couch underneath her.

"Bob."

"Oh..." Kenzi frowns.

The man stares at them quietly for a moment, before bursting into peels of high pitch laughter. Kenzi looks to Bo, wondering if they should join in or run.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me!" Ernest said, bringing himself down slowly. "I- ha- couldn't' help but joke." He wipes a tear away. "No, my name has always been Ernest. I mean- 'Bob'? Can you imagine? I can't imagine having such a funny name!"

The girls smile nervously. _This guy is weeeeeeeird_, Bo thinks.

"So, what are your names, friends?"

"I'm Bo and this is Kenzi." Bo makes and an effort to try and be polite, elbowing Kenzi to follow suit.

"Oof- Uh yeah, nice to meet you." Kenzi adds, her interest fading fast.

"Excellent, now we're all acquainted, let's get down to business. My sister tells me you specialize in the…unusual?"

"Yes, that's right," Bo nods.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've had a hard time over the years, finding people who will listen. No one wants to _believe_ anymore…"

"_I want to believe…"_ Kenzi oozes fake sincerity. Bo elbows her again. Kenzi and Bo had a long running joke where she would quote things from TV or movies to their more weird or boring clients.

"That's why we're here, Mr. Wisdom," Bo covers.

"Please, call me Ernest."

"Okay. So tell us, Ernest, what's been going on?"

"Well…" he began, taking another sip from his mug. "First it was the vandalism- broken windows, smashed windshields, but now there have been break ins and people are missing… It's all rather disturbing, this behavior. So unexpected from him, I'm very worried…"

"Sorry, _Him_?" Kenzi raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Him. The Beast. The forest monster."

"_Heeeere weeee gooooo_…" Kenzi whispers excitedly under her breath. Then, to Ernest, "So this forest monster, the bad guy, he's the one behind the recent crime spree and you, what? Want us to prove it?"

"No, no, no, that's just it- I don't think it's him! _He_ wouldn't do this. There must be something very, very wrong and I want you two to investigate it."

Both girls just blink at him. Unsure of what to say.

"Um…" Bo starts, searching for the words. "So, you…you're familiar with this Beast?"

"Yes, the Beast and my family have a long history. Shall I tell you about it?"

"_You've made her and an offer she can't refuse_," Kenzi deadpans, looking at Bo, who tries to ignore her.

Ernest, unaware of the exchange between the girls, begins his story.

"My ancestors immigrated to this area in the mid 1700's. The first of them here was named Robert Wisdom. He was a school teacher and had an aptitude for languages and set about studying with some of the natives to learn their language. Over time they built a bond, welcomed him into their community, and eventually… they told him their secret."

Ernest paused, sipping his drink again and Bo wondered exactly what was in that cup. He continued, "They told Robert of this creature. It had a humanoid body, but was 8 feet tall, and covered in fur…"

Bo hears a sharp intake of breath and glances to Kenzi on her right, who is leaning forward, grinning, hanging on his every word. _I guess you're going to get your Big Foot fix after all Kenz._

"The natives told my ancestor that this creature they only referred to as The Beast, that he had actually helped them with their crops. That this Beast actually showed _their_ ancestors how to plant them for best results and where. That this Beast and their culture had worked together harmoniously for thousands of years."

"At first Robert was skeptical, but as the natives grew to trust him, eventually, the set up a meeting. Robert actually met with the Beast! The Beast not only showed my ancestor all about the land and growing on it, he even showed my ancestor some of the ironworking skills that led Prawsville to be on the cutting edge, one of the largest ironworks in the country at the time. He taught all about the cementation process for carburizing wrought iron actually."

"Wait, so you're saying not only did your great-great-great-great-great whoever _see_ this Beast, but he _talked_ to it and the beast _taught_ him stuff!? Holy Cow- Ernie, that is the _shit_!" Kenzi exclaims throwing her hands in the air in victory.

"Yes, yes it is quite amazing!" he replies, almost matching Kenzi's enthusiasm. "Would you all like to see more?"

"Would I!?" Kenzi hops up, forgetting her movie quote game, now fully invested.

"Excellent! Follow me to the basement," Ernest hops up, leading the way.

Kenzi face falls a bit. "Basement?" The girls follow their elder to the back the house. He opens a smaller door, leading to a steep staircase. Ernest begins to make his way down, "Come girls, this way…"

As he disappears out of sight, Kenzi turns to Bo. "I lied Bo, this is where we die…Big Foot is not worth it, let's get while the getting's good…" She starts towards the door, before Bo grabs her arm.

Bo rolls her eyes, "Come on… we've come this far…" Bo drags her towards the door.

"Gee, I wonder if Dyson and Tamsin are having _this_ much fun on their case…" Kenzi grumbles, following behind Bo as they begin to begin to descend the stairs.

* * *

"Well that was another spectacularly useless interview. Was everyone in this town dropped on their head as a child?"

"_Tamsin_," Dyson chides under his breath. "He's right there"

The middle-age man they had been interviewing looked a bit hurt. "Don't you have some place to _be_?" Tamsin growls out, glaring and causing the man to hustle away.

Dyson gives her a look as they walk back towards the truck.

"What? That dude was total waste of space. Just like everyone else we've seen today. You'd think if 3 people went missing in a town with a population of like 7, people would be more attentive to what's going on around them."

"The people that went missing weren't from this community though. They were employees from the new company that just moved in. They're still strangers here."

"The only thing strange around her is how no one seems to know anything useful."

They climb into the cab of the truck and she starts the engine.

"VetterCorp…"

"What about it?" Dyson asks, looking down and flipping through his notes from the day.

"Well, whatever or whoever our suspect is has a beef with them. All the vandalism, thefts and kidnappings were to their people and property, right?"

"Right…"

"So don't you think it's a bit weird that everyone in town that lives here, that's always lived here, has no issues with them? Half these idiots see VetterCorp as a life saver- that it's going to bring more jobs and money and shit now that the ironworks is closed…"

"No, it's definitely strange," Dyson closes his notebook. "I also think it's strange no one claims to have seen our suspect…"

"Yeah, how do we even know this thing is Fae and not just some regular old psycho human?"

"A light fae was passing through here a week ago. Stopped for a drink that night and heard some smashing glass- a VetterCorp employee's windshield. When he looked out, he saw something very tall, and very hairy running back into the woods."

Tamsin pulls up to the motel, and places the truck in park. "Yeah, and how do we know that this _thing_ was fae and not some guy in a Chewbacca costume."

"The witness was a Amonder. Good night vision and heightened sense of smell. He said that he wasn't sure exactly what kind, but that the creature definitely smelled fae."

"Well let's hope that dude's nose isn't leading us astray…" Tamsin rolls her eyes as both detectives exit the vehicle. Dyson begins to walk towards their room when he notices Tamsin is heading in the other direction. "Hey, where are you going?"

The blonde looks over her shoulder and turns slightly, still walking away. "I'm going to go do a little re-con at the bar you mentioned…You know, try and get in the frame of mind as the witness…" she smirks.

"Little early in the day to start drinking isn't it?" He yells to his partner, already almost across the parking lot.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere," she shouts, not even turning back.

"Nice to know some things never change…" Dyson mumbles to himself, before heading into the motel again.

* * *

Bo prepares herself for anything as she and Kenzi follow their host down the steep stairs and into the basement. As she reaches the bottom few stairs, she can finally see the room before her and she's taken aback by the scene.

Part archive, part monument, every inch of the room was dedicated to the Beast. Bookcases sagged under the weight of hundreds of worn books and photo albums. Every inch of wall space was taken up with photos, paintings and newspaper clippings, and the large table in the middle was stacked high with writings, maps, and models of the creature.

"Come in, come in, take a look around. This is 'The Library'. It's my family's life's work, all of it passed down from generation to generation, cumulating to this." Ernest grinned broadly, readjusting his glasses on his nose. "You know, decades ago, people used to come from far and wide to see all this. The whole house was a museum, in our hay day, everyone coming to learn about him…"

Bo and Kenzi make their way around the room, taking in each of the strange artifacts and documents.

"What's this?" Kenzi says, gesturing to a large, plaster object fixed to the wall.

"Oh, this is one of my most treasured artifacts. This is a plaster casting of a foot print from him! My grandfather found it and made it and passed it down to me. It's extraordinary isn't it!" Ernest beams with pride.

Kenzi makes her best attempt at smiling. As soon as Ernest passes by her, Kenzi crosses her eyes and mouths 'CRAZY' to Bo. Bo stifles her laugh, and motions to Kenzi to knock it off.

They walk along checking out other newspaper clippings before Ernest draws their attention to another specific one on the wall.

"Ooo! Yes, come see this one!" He motions for them to come over. Joining him at the wall, he explains the faded clipping. "This is the newspaper article from 1920- My Great-Uncle Hardy Wisdom wrote a book about the Beast, his sighting, the story behind him, and his relationship to the community and our family. Reporters from all over came to cover it."

"His _sighting_? So your Great Uncle only saw the Beast once? Not really a lot of material to work from there…" Kenzi states.

"You can't be serious! A sighting is a huge deal- in fact, Uncle Hardy's sighting has been one of the very few in the family. It's an honor. I'm a bit jealous even."

"Wait, _you_ haven't actually seen this creature? I thought you said there's been all sorts of sightings?" Bo looks at him incredulously.

"Well no, I haven't seen him _personally_, but there have been many sightings of him in the area over the years. And Mr. Anderson's son, who works at the post office, _swears_ he saw the beast out by factory 2 weeks ago." Ernest smiles and crosses his arms, feeling he's proven his point.

Bo closes her eyes for a moment, and presses on her temples. _I can't believe we came all the way out here for a nut job…_ She takes a deep breath, sighing. "So, if you haven't seen the beast, how do you know it's him and that he's connected to all these things happening?"

Mr. Wisdom walked to Bo, stopping in front of her. He gently takes her hands in his and looks her right in the eye. "Ms. Bo, this creature has worked harmoniously with our small community since its founding. He's taught the people the skills they needed, and we've all lived in peace and understand. But now… well the community is changing. The Ironworks has been diminishing over the years and just recently closed. It was the central fixture of our community- what Prawsville is known for. Now, about 6 months ago, VetterCorp came. They're this company that… well actually I'm not even sure what they do, but they've been cultivating developments around the outskirts of town. Cutting trees, putting up signs and parking lots. Encroaching on his territory." Ernest squeezes Bo's hands. "I think it's upsetting him, Ms. Bo. I think he doesn't like these outsiders in the community. They're not respecting the land or our people and I think they've made him angry…" Ernest's giant eyes look dewy and he bites his lip.

"Well, _we wouldn't want to see him when he's angry_," Kenzi interjects. She's standing behind Ernest and motions to Bo that they should go.

Bo looks back to Ernest, her hands still in his, "I _promise_, Mr. Wisdom, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you. Thank you Ms. Bo." He says with feeling. "I knew I could count on you both." He turns to Kenzi, who smiles weakly, giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Oh-mygod." Kenzi says, once they're back in Bo's car. "Well, he may not have been a cannibalistic inbreed sociopath, but that dude is craaaaaaay. I can't believe he's so into all this crap and he hasn't even SEEN this thing himself…"

Bo hesitates, thinking. "It's been passed down in his family. It's seems like it's so much a part of who he is…" Bo puts the car into gear and starts back towards the motel. It's getting dark and she starts thinking out loud.

"Do you think there could be anything to it? This Beast? I mean, if it's been around for centuries it'd fit…"

"Okay, so maaaaaaaybe it miiiiiiight be fae. On account of it supposedly being older than time, 8 ft. tall and resembling Harry-minus The Hendersons. But helping humans? How many Fae do that? _You_ are like seriously the only one I know of who gives a crap about us…" Kenzi crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I guess… think we should ask Trick? Maybe he knows of something that would fit the description…"

"Maybe, but consider how super NOT helpful he's been lately…"

"Good point," Bo adds.

"Maybe Dyson and Tamsin-"

"No."

"Why? I mean come on, it's pretty obvious they're probably working on the same case."

"We are not going to ask them for help, or resources. This is _our_ case Kenzi. We can do it ourselves." Bo wasn't sure why she felt so strongly, but she knew she did not want to see either detective right now.

"Okay, okay, fine." She holds up her hands before tucking them back into herself.

She looks over at Kenzi, noticing her slight grumpiness. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Kenzi sighs. "I really _was_ looking forward to seeing Big Foot…Too bad it's just some crazy guy and his nutzo family's delusion…"

"Hey, the case isn't solved, and something is definitely stirring up all this trouble. We still have time. Maybe you'll get your Sasquatch sighting yet." Bo smiles as they make their way back to town.


	4. Appetite

The girls pull into the dusty parking lot and are met with the sight of Dyson walking to the small ice machine near the motel's front office. He waves, seeing the girls pull up, and Bo curses inwardly.

After their full day of visiting who Kenzi had deemed 'The Mayor of Weirdville', Bo is not feeling up to dealing with Dyson. Or with anything, for that matter, except dinner and a hot bath. Kenzi, it seemed had other plans though, hopping out of the car and yelling out to Dyson, "Yo! D-Man!"

"Hey Kenzi. Bo." He nods courteously to Bo. The politeness somehow infuriates her more.

"Hey, I ordered some pizza and it just arrived. You're welcome to come and have some, if you like," Dyson offers.

"No thanks we-"

"-We'd LOVE to!" Kenzi interrupts Bo, digging her nails lightly into the succubus' arm. "We're just going to get something from our room and we'll be right over," She smiles, oozing chipper vibes and ignoring the pissed off friend next to her.

"Great." Dyson says, making his way to his room again.

"_What are you DOING Kenzi? I don't want to deal with them right now_…" Bo huffs under her breath.

"_What are YOU doing Bo? The man said the magic word: Pizza. Have I taught you nothing? I'm not letting whatever weird issue you have with Dyson or Tamsin get in the way of me enjoying nature's most perfect food.."_ She whispers back.

_"FINE, but we are eating and leaving. That's it_." Bo lays it out.

Kenzi quirks and eyebrow and smiles, turning back to where Dyson is, just heading back into his room. "Hey Dyson? I was thinking maybe we could talk about our cases tonight too?" she calls out.

Dyson smiles, "Sure. Sounds good." He heads in, closing the door behind him.

Kenzi turns back to Bo, pumping out her best sugar and spice grin to deflect the death stare Bo was giving her. "Something the matter, friend?" She asks, as they make their way to the door, and head inside their room.

"The matter?" Bo says, shutting the door behind her with a bit more umft than she'd intended. "Why yes, yes there is- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh BoBo, come here. Have a seat." She pats the seat next to her on the bed in a motherly way.

"Kenzi…" Bo whines, her anger slowly giving into exhaustion.

"No, really Bo, sit down. We need a bestie talk, and you need to tell me what the hell's been wrong with you for the past week or so."

Bo shuffles over to her own bed, and sit across from Kenzi. "There's nothing wro-"

"Shhh!" Kenzi holds a finger out in front of her. "No, I will not accept that as an answer. So let's try this again, okay. What is going on with you? You're shutting everyone out, and I know it's more than just this Wander and black-smoke-jar crap." Kenzi sighs. "I mean, I can understand shutting out Lauren- you wanting to be with her and her being all weird and Dark-by-choice all of sudden…"

Bo makes a move to say something and Kenzi holds up her index finger again, shushing her. Kenzi continues, "And I can understand maybe wanting to shut out Dyson since you went from being all up on each other to nothing again when Lauren came back, and the fact that the dude is still in love with you. I can understand _THAT_. What I _CANNOT_ understand is why you'd shut out everyone else too. I mean me? And, like, Tamsin too? I mean, she _just_ came back like a week ago, and it's not like _you guys_ have anything romantically awkward to avoid, right?"

Bo hesitates for just a hair of a second before saying, "Right." It's the smallest thing, half a blink, something no ordinary person would ever even notice_. Kenzi is no ordinary person though_, Bo thinks as she sees her friend's eyes widen. Bo braces for impact.

"OHMYGOD...WHAT. THE. FUCK. BO!?" Kenzi yells so loud, Bo actually jumps and moves to cover Kenzi's mouth.

Kenzi bats her friend's arm away, "NO! OH MY GOD! What happened and why have you not told me this yet?" Kenzi's face twists, stuck somewhere between anger and hurt.

"Kenzi, I didn't tell you anything because nothing really happened."

"Oh- no no no no no no- stop right there. I can tell when you're lying Bo Dennis. What happen between you and her?" Kenzi stands up, starting to pace in front of her.

"It's was nothing, we just-"

"-HOW AM I ONLY FINDING THIS OUT NOW? When my best friend and the girl I practically raised hook up you'd think ONE OF YOU would tell me!"

"KENZI!" Bo stands, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It's no big deal! We just kissed, like a few times. And made out at one point. But really!- Nothing crazy. It was on Yule and it was just your average, run of the mill time loop crap…"

"No, if it was that, you wouldn't have hid it."

Bo pauses, taking a breath. "Don't worry about it Kenz. It's really… it's really nothing."

"Fine…"

Bo watches Kenzi relax a bit, starting to give way to Bo's insistence. _It really is nothing_, Bo thinks, as if she's trying to convince herself too. There _have_ been moments during the last week where Bo's played it all over again in her mind. The kisses. The Candyland confession of Tamsin's involvement with the Wanderer. And the look on Tamsin's face, a look disbelief, when Bo said she forgave her. The only other time Bo had seen that look was when Tamsin got into the bathtub with her that time. When Tamsin told her she was perfect. Bo was sure Tamsin was going to kiss her, and wasn't entirely sure she didn't want her too...

A flare of hunger sparks in her chest and it catches her by surprise. _Whoa-nelly... Note to self: Feed sometime soon. I really must be getting low on Chi if _Tamsin_ is doing it for me… _

"Okay, so you ready for pizza?" Bo asks. _If I can't satisfy THAT appetite, at least I can ease my stomach. _

"Yeah, that sounds good. But we are NOT dropping this forever," Kenzi warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bo retorts as they walk out, closing the door behind them.

"I'm serious, I have questions," Kenzi continues. "I mean, how was it? Was it good at least? I mean, this isn't the first time- you guys kissed before, at that creepy Dark Fae forest complex or whatever right?"

"Let's talk about this later. I'm too hungry to think." Bo knocks on Dyson's door, which he answers after a moment, admitting them in.

Bo's first impression of Dyson and Tamsin's motel room is that it reminds her of a bedroom shared by two very different siblings. The room looks as if it is divided in half, an natural line of demarcation struck down the middle, created with strewn clothes and food wrappers. A twin bed lay on each side of the line; one- clean and crisply made, the other tussled and torqued, sheets balled up and askew. Having been to Dyson's apartment many times, Bo knew that the clean, hospital-corners side was most likely his.

_Well, at least they're not sharing a bed. That's…good?_

Seeing Bo and Kenzi's quizzical faces, Dyson interjects. "They had only one room open when we arrived 2 days ago. Tamsin was... not interested in sharing, and was going to sleep in the truck. I finally persuaded her to share a room by telling her we'd split it right down the middle and she could do whatever she wanted with her side, that I wouldn't touch it."

"And the fist-sized hole in the wall?" Kenzi gestures to the broken drywall near the TV.

"I was watching TV when she came back last night from the bar. She wanted to watch hockey- which wasn't even on. That was not what she wanted to hear and it turns out valkyrie's, especially drunk ones, are a lot more difficult to contain than I thought."

Bo thinks about her own experiences with the drunken valkyrie. _I think I had her pretty well contained_, she smiles. Bo feels that hunger rise again, shaking it off internally. _Chill girl, chill. _

"I guess now we know why she lived alone for so long." Bo says. "Where is she anyway?"

"I texted her about the food, but she didn't text back. I told her to come back and get some. I have a feeling she needs it."

Kenzi discovers the pizza on the table, pops the box open, and shoves a piece in her mouth quickly. "Mfghtd?"

"What?" Dyson asks.

She swallows, "I said, 'why'?"

Dyson gives her a _why do you think_, look.

"Oh." Kenzi says, swallowing.

Bo helps herself to a slice, and sits on Tamsin bed. "So…" she says, looking to Dyson. "Let's hear about this case."

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he smirks, holding up a thick case file.

Kenzi rolls her eyes. She grabs another slice of pizza and heads towards the door. "I'm going to go find T."

"Kenzi," Bo starts. "I'm sure she's-" The door slams behind her. "…fine."

Dyson sits on his bed, adjacent to Bo. "So…"

"So… whatcha got?" She smiles, and takes another bite of her slice.

* * *

It wasn't hard for the petite brunette to find her friend in the smokey room. Tamsin was one of the only people in there. She was sitting at the end of the bar, a bottle of whiskey just for her, sitting next to her glass. Tamsin pours herself another, taking a long, slow sip, eyes closed.

Kenzi walks over, standing next to her. "I didn't know this was the kind of ritzy establishment that has Bottle Service…"

"It's the kind of establishment that knows better than to refuse it to someone like me..." Tamsin doesn't glance her way, simply staring ahead, blankly.

"So, are we back to drinking all the things, all the time now?" Kenzi asks.

"I never stopped, really…" Kenzi slides onto the stool next to her as Tamsin adds, "It's kinda who I am." She pours herself another shot, arm wavering, the alcohol almost fully satirizing her brain. "It's what I do…"

Kenzi picks up the shot glass from Tamsin's hand. She raises it slightly, cheers-ing the Valkyrie, who watches as the small human downs it in one go. Kenzi winces for a second, before placing the glass down on the bar in front of her.

Kenzi sighs. "God…TamTam…" she begins, staring at the bar in front of her. "You are _so_ Emo…"

Tamsin scoffs out a laugh, surprised. "What?"

"You. You are so Emo. You put up this front for everyone, all dark and mysterious and brooding. You want people to think you're dangerous and a loner and shit. That it's who you are…"

Kenzi turns to Tamsin, putting a hand on her arm. The blonde turns to her as Kenzi continues. "But it's not. I was there when you grew up, I basically raised you this time TamTam. I _know_ you can have fun, and dance and be happy and smiiiiile!" Kenzi shakes Tamsin's arm, eliciting a small grin from her friend. Kenzi smiles softens as she adds, "And love."

Tamsin drops her eyes, her smile lowering as well. She turns from Kenzi, facing the bar once again. "Valkyries only love once Kenz." She pours herself another drink, sipping it. "Just once." She takes another sip. "And sometimes it creeps up on you. Makes it's way in, whether you like it or not."

Kenzi pauses, looking at her friend, putting her hand on the valkyrie's shoulder. "You know… if you find someone to love, even once in a lifetime, in any or all your lifetimes, you're doing pretty good. You're lucky. That person… they're hard to find." Kenzi squeezes her friend's shoulder, and Tamsin smiles something sad.

"Now," Kenzi starts, dropping her hand and picking up a more upbeat tone. "Enough of this sad-cowboy crap. There's pizza back at the motel. And what do I always say?.."

Tamsin smiles at her friend, "That Pizza is nature's most perfect food and not to be wasted?"

"Bingo! That's my girl! So come on, let's eat!" She slides of her bar stool, offering an arm to her friend.

Tamsin smiles, and after depositing some cash on the counter, stands up- albeit a bit wobbly, and lets Kenzi support her as they leave.

"Thanks Momz," she says with a quiet smile, making their way out the door.

"No prob, Little T."


	5. Breakfast

"And this man, this Mr. Wisdom, you say he knew all about the creature, that his family had some sort of relationship with it?" Dyson asks. In Kenzi's absence, he and Bo had been reviewing their respective cases.

"Ooooooh yeah," Bo says, still flipping through Dyson's case file that lay on her lap. "This guy had stuff going back to when his ancestors met the natives, when he first immigrated. He said that the natives were the ones that introduced them basically…"

Bo thumbs past the section where the witness described the beast. Attached is a doodle on a napkin the witness made. Bo looks at the crude drawing- tall, hairy… _and yeah,_ _Big Foot-esque_. "We definitely are looking for the same suspect. I recognize tall, dark and ugly from drawings and models at Mr. Wisdom's house. So what's the next move?" She closes the case file, handing it back to Dyson, who's sitting across from her on his own bed. Behind him, they hear the key fumble in the lock, and Kenzi cursing on the other side, working to open the door.

"Well," Dyson begins, as the door opens. "That all depends. We really need to figure out what kind of Fae this specifically, if we have any hope of tracking it."

"It's a Basajaun." Tamsin mumbles.

Bo and Dyson turn attention to the still very inebriated Valkyrie currently supported by both Kenzi and the doorframe.

"So, 'investigating the bar' actually led to a lead?" Dyson asks, smiling a bit.

Tamsin dissolves into snickers; apparently thinking this was rather funny too. Kenzi, still with arm wrapped around her friend rolls her eyes and adds, "I was telling her about how Mr. Crazyface said the creature helped them with farming and iron and crap like that. Tamsin said that part sounded familiar and put in a call to someone at the Dark Archives who said a Basajaun fit the description perfectly."

"You guys didn't have to do that. No need to get the Dark involved in all this…" Dyson states.

"Dyson, Dyson, Dyson, Dyson," Tamsin tics, making her way over, in front of him. She places her hands on both his shoulders to steady herself. "Dude, the Dark are already involved, why do you think I'm here, remember? That's like, the _POINT_ of me, right? And don't forget about this one," she thumbs at Bo, who's sitting behind her now. "I'd say recently you're been as _involved_ _IN Dark_ as a person can be, right man? Up high!" She holds up hand for a high five. Dyson doesn't reciprocate. Tamsin rolls her eyes, pulls a wobbly 180, now facing Bo.

"And yooooooooou, Sssssssuccubus…" Tamsin begins, leaning in and placing a hand on Bo's thigh to hold herself up. Tamsin looks up, and their faces are within inches. Bo's caught, she can feel the blonde's breath on her face and her skin is burns red hot where Tamsin's hand rests on leg. Bo's unsure what's happening but she feels her hunger start to rise and hopes her eyes aren't blazing blue, giving her away.

"Yoooooooooou," Tamsin continues, running her eyes up and down Bo quickly. "If you wanted to be in my bed so bad, you're going to have ta buy me a drink first…" She grins and taps Bo on the nose as if to accentuate her point before collapsing in a heap chuckling again, on the bed next to Bo.

At a loss for words, Bo stands up, giving the drunk Valkyrie space to sprawl. "I think you've had enough for one night, Tamsin. Kenzi, we should go…" Bo says, turning to her friend.

" S'all right, rain check then…" Tamsin says, rolling over into her pillow before passing out.

Bo and Kenzi walk to the door with Dyson, who answers their concerned looks. "She's fine. I'll look after her. And I'll call Trick and Light Fae headquarters and see what I can learn about Basajaun. We'll start our search it, early tomorrow morning. Hope you ladies brought your hiking boots," he smiles at them.

"Sounds good D-man, we'll see you tomorrow morning!" Kenzi says, as she and her friend head back to their room.

Dyson closes the door and pours a glass of water, placing it on Tamsin's nightstand. As he does, he hears her mumble, "Hey d'ya think there's any hockey on?"

He chuckles, and turns out the light as he steps out of the room to begin making his calls.

* * *

Bo is up early that next day. She had slept poorly the previous night. _I never sleep well when I'm hungry, _she thinks, finally getting up. When she hasn't fed for a while, her dreams tend to take on a life of their own, filled with sexscapades so vivid she wakes up already wet. Last night, several people had made short guest appearances in her dreams, but the main star had been Tamsin. Bo's dreams feel so real that at one point she woke up and swore she could still _taste_ the Valkyrie on her lips. By the time 6 am rolled around, Bo gave up. Now, she pads to the bathroom, hops in the shower- _a cold shower_- and gets ready. Kenzi's still sleeping when she gets out and towels off. She keeps the lights off, trying not to disturb her while she continues getting ready.

Bo hums with disapproval at herself as she brushes her teeth in their darkened room. Her mind keeps drifting back to the Valkyrie, wondering about how her imagination would stack up against the real thing.

_NO! _She stops herself, catching sight of two blue dots flashing back at her in the darkened mirror. _You're only feeling this way because you're hungry and she's a viable snack. Pull it together Bo! Get your mind OFF of her. You've gone WAY longer without feeding before. Remember when you were first with Lauren? That monogamy shit? You went a loooong time without feeding! …Of course that time you got so hungry when you were going after Inari that you ended up feeding off of Tamsin… God her Chi was incredible- NO. We are NOT going down that road again. Get in the game Bo. And get coffee. Lots of coffee_.

Bo slips some shoes on, scribbles a note to Kenzi and heads down to the motel's front office, hoping the clerk can direct her towards a decent cup o' Joe.

She walks in, and no one is at the desk. The room is small. Just a couple of chairs and one of those large pamphlet racks, chock full of brochures for local places of interest. Bo checks them out as she waits. Perusing, she spies a familiar image. A bright green brochure in front boast, in bold black text "The Beast of Prawsville Museum" and a picture of Mr. Wisdom's house on the front. She picks it out, opening it.

It's a brochure for the museum. It talks about some of the history they were clued in on the day before, as well as selling the museum as the utmost authority on the Beast himself.

"That's an interesting one you have there, for sure, Miss."

She jumps, having not seen the clerk return. "You know about the Beast?"

"Well sure. Next to the Ironworks, that's what Prawsville's best known for. In the 60's we had tours and seminars about The Beast, even. This place was a tourist attraction- my dad owned this motel and said he was always 'No Vacancy', totally full of people that would come to hunt for him or learn about him."

"Then what happened?"

The clerk shrugged. "Times change, people's interests change I guess. Now you can see and learn about anything you want from the Internet or cable. No need to travel all the way out here I guess."

"I guess," Bo folds the brochure in half, sliding it into her pocket. "I was going to ask where to go to get a good cup of coffee?"

"Rosie's dinner is just a mile down the road that way," he says pointing. "I don't know about _good_ coffee, but they definitely have some." When he smiles, Bo can see one of his teeth missing.

"Thanks," she says, and heads out.

She tries to clear her mind as she goes. _God, I thought this was supposed to be like a vacation. I just wanted to get away, beat some bad guys to a pulp and not think about relationships or the Wanderer or ANYTHING. _She sighs_, This is the last time I let Kenzi be my travel agent. _

A little bell on the door jingles as Bo enters the dinner. The small diner stretches back, booths line the right side, while a long counter with bar stools line the left. Bo walks to the counter- she just wanting something to go.

"Be right out!" A male voice calls from the kitchen on the left. A moment later, the voice's owner walks out.

_Ooooo, helloooooo Breakfast, _Bo smirks to herself.

No older than 25, the man had sandy blonde hair and biceps that were clearly familiar with lifting more than a fork. Deep brown eyes stared into hers as he leaned in towards her.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?"

Bo realizes she must have been staring. _And drooling?_ She licks her lips, and sets to work on him.

"Yeah, I think you _can_ help me…" she says, her voice silky smooth. "Can I get two coffees and two pastries to go, please? I, uh, always need a boost of something _strong_ in the morning, you know?" She touches his hand on the counter, sending a small pulse of pleasure through the waiter. Bo watches as his eyes dilate, fully turned on. "Can _you_ give it to me?"

"Oh, well, I uh…I can give you, um, yeah. Coffee. Hang on one sec, it'll be right up…" He says, blushing

"Oh I bet it will," She purrs, eyeing him from top to bottom as the flustered waiter walks to fetch the drinks. Bo smirks, satisfied. She turns towards the door to wait and practically walks into the woman behind her.

Tamsin's bright green eyes fill her vision, as Bo steps to the side, putting some space between them.

"Hungry this morning?" The Valkyrie asks, smirking. Bo realizes Tamsin must have been standing there for her whole interaction with the waiter.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asks.

"Just getting a coffee, and something to eat. Seems like you're doing the same, though it looks like you're interpreting 'local cuisine' rather loosely…" she says, gesturing to the hunk. He blushes when sees them looking his way, and then yelps, accidentally burning his hand with the coffee he was pouring. Tamsin quirks an eyebrow, smirking again. "You certainly seem to have a thing for blondes huh?"

"I wasn't-"

"-Save it, BoBo. Far be it from me to get between a Succubus and her feed. In fact, I'm glad you're indulging in a little light haired faire now. If we're going to be hiking through the woods all day searching for this creature, I want you fully charged. I don't need you feeding off _me_ again. I don't stick around just to save your ass every time you aren't getting your regular fix from the Doc or the Wolf…"

"Oh yeah, then why _do_ you stick around?" Bo asks, through gritted teeth.

Tamsin pauses. She narrows her eyes, and she's poised to retort when the young server interrupts.

"Miss? Your coffees and pastries?" He slides the bag and cups towards Bo.

Bo turns towards him, and makes a move to take out her credit card but the man holds up his hand. "These are, uh on the house."

"Thanks," she says. She grabs the food and turns back in time to see Tamsin walk out the door.

Bo hustles out to the parking lot after her, catching her as she starts to open the truck door. Bo kicks the door closed with her foot, leaning against it.

"Move, Succubitch," Tamsin growls.

"No. We need to talk. _What the fuck is up with you Tamsin_?"

"Well, right now what is up is your ass blocking me from my fucking truck," Tamsin intones. She goes to push Bo aside, but Bo shoves her back with her shoulder- her hands still occupied with the coffee and pastries.

"No. You are NOT running away from me again!" Bo shouts. "You ran away 'to find yourself' for weeks. You didn't even say goodbye. Then you come back, _kiss me_, tell me you're sorry, we have this crazy Yule time loop thing and I forgive you for all that Wanderer stuff. I thought we were, you know, really getting somewhere. But then you run away again. Off into the night. And the next time I see you we're back to all this Officer Slamsin crap? Stop running. Stop running, Tamsin and just tell me what's going on…"

Bo can't quite read the look on the blonde's face. Tamsin's just staring at her, eyebrows furrowed slightly. They're standing close and Bo is suddenly aware the coffees and pastry-filled bag she's holding are hardly much of a barrier between them. Nothing is out right happening but Bo feels a slight shift. She's felt it before when she and Tamsin have been together. It's like the air between them is charged, like the low hum of electricity in the air before a storm. Bo looks into the green eyes and it seems like she's on the precipice of saying something. Then Bo hears a shout from behind her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kenzi's voice reaches them from across the parking lot. Bo turns and sees Kenzi and Dyson walking towards them.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got your note, and decided to pick up D-Man. He said TamTam had gone to get coffee too so we thought we'd just come and meet you guys here," She says, finally arriving to the truck.

"Good." Bo says, though she's more than slightly disappointed not to get Tamsin's answer. She looks back to the blonde, who's already moved on, getting some gear out of her truck. She pulls out two backpacks, handing one to Dyson and slinging to other over her own back. "Try that on for size, Partner," she says to him, not even looking at Bo.

"You guys came prepared it seems. So what's the plan?" Kenzi asks, taking a coffee from Bo's hand and eyeing the bag of pastries.

"Trick emailed me all he had on Basajaun. They're forest dwelling, and prefer to make their dens in cliffs. They'll be looking for someplace near water too, so I think we should start by following the river. It flows by the Ironworks. We'll start there," he shifts the backpack, adjusting the straps so they're snug on his broad shoulders.

"That's the plan? We all just walk into the woods yelling 'Here Basajaun, Basajaun, Basajaun'?" Kenzi asks, skeptical. "Are there any other, less sweaty and exhausting options?"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, with so many humans around town, we want to make sure we have a bit of privacy when engage him. If it gets messy, it's probably best if we don't have a lot of witnesses…" Finished adjusting them, Dyson and Tamsin load their backpacks back into the truck again.

"Why are you guys packing like we're never coming back to civilization?" Bo asks.

"Some of us like to be prepared before we head into battle," Tamsin glares to Bo. "It gets really cold, really fast out there, and if we get caught out over night, we can't have you two freezing to death."

Bo evaluates her and Kenzi. The "gear" in their small backpack consisted of a rope with two carabineers, some Cliff Bars, and a particularly vicious looking knife that had struck Bo's fancy. And while they both were sporting new hiking boots- Both were only wearing a long sleeve shirt with their jeans. _Okay, so maybe she has a point_.

"It looks like a lot, but it's just some basics. Matches, a tent, sleeping bags…" Dyson says.

"_Four_ sleeping bags," Tamsin says under her breath, to Bo. "Sorry- honey. I don't cuddle."

Dyson looks at the sky, "It's already 8 o'clock. Come on. We'll take the truck and park it at the factory."

"Shot gun! Outta the way blondie!" Kenzi smirks, pushing past the Valkyrie and climbing into the truck.


	6. Rock and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: As usual- I don't own Lost Girl or anything related to it.

* * *

Having deposited the truck in the Ironworks' parking lot, the four of them hitched on their backpacks and headed into the mountains, following the river.

The trail they follow is tricky. Over the centuries, the river has worn through the mountains; the turbulent water cutting a jagged slash through the valley. As they head up into the mountains, the edges of the cliff that rip down to the riverbed become more and more steep.

The path they took wedged them between the canyon edge over the river on their left, and the mountain and forests to their right. They hiked along single file: Dyson in front, followed by Tamsin, then Kenzi with Bo following last. After some initial bickering, Tamsin had finally conceded and let Dyson lead- but only since he can scout the creature's scent as they go.

The small hunting party hikes along in silence for a while. For Bo, the silence is both torture and a gift. It feel like torture to have the Valkyrie so close, walking just in front of her, but being unable to talk to her and continue their conversation. Bo knows that it was hard enough to get Tamsin to stay still and shut up long enough to ask her the question- and that there's no way the blonde would even broach the subject with others around. Bo desperately wants that answer though. _I know there's something going on_, she thinks. _I just wish you'd tell me. _

She looks past Kenzi in front of her, up the line to the Valkyrie in question. The blonde carries the large backpack without effort, keeping pace with Dyson ahead of her with ease. _Well_, Bo thinks, _it's not the worst thing to be able to just kick back, shut up and enjoy the view_. She smiles, taking a moment to check out Tamsin's form- running her eyes over her from top to bottom.

Bo feels a wave of hunger rush over her- reminding her just how drained she really is. _Then again, maybe I'll just stick to enjoying the scenery_.

They go on like this for a while, the party stopping every 20 minutes or so- Dyson sniffing to see if he can detect a scent, before moving on. Eventually, Kenzi becomes bored and starts playing with her camera. At first, she take pictures of the wildlife and scenery. Having scared much of it away, she shift her camera's focus to their little group, snapping candids of an annoyed Tamsin and indifferent Dyson and a few selfies with Bo. Tamsin draws the line though, when Kenzi starts narrating like Steve Irwin, documenting their group as 'Fae in the Wild'- and threatens to chuck her camera (and her) over the cliff.

"No need to be a jerk about it!" Kenzi gripes, putting her camera away and dropping back to join Bo. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

Bo smiles weakly at her friend. Kenzi looks at the older woman, struggling to keep her breath. "You doin' okay there, Champ? Do you need me to carry that backpack for a while?"

"No, I got this *gasp * I'm just a little out of shape a little hungry…"

"If you're hungry you do know we have Cliff bars. There's, like, 70 of them in there."

"Not _that_ kind of hungry…"

"Ooooh." Kenzi says, understanding. "Well, speaking of on-the-go snack foods, you and TamTam seemed to be in the middle of something serious when Dyson and I walked up at breakfast…"

"Well… sort of. I mean, I basically asked her what the hell's wrong with her lately? You know, where'd our fun Little T go and why did she have to change back into Super Bitch again?"

"And what did she say?"

"Well nothing, we were kinda interrupted…" Bo smiles at her friend.

"Crap- sorry…" Kenzi says. "Well, I mean, maybe we should cut her a _little_ slack. After all, it does makes sense that being reborn and regaining her memories would be difficult, this time..."

"What do you mean? She's been reborn and gotten her memories back like million times. That girl is _old_…"

"Well yeah- but this time she grew up with _us_. I mean, this time she has people that she cares about and loves. And who actually care about and love her. From what she's mentioned in the past, it's sad but I think that might be a first for her. I mean, imagine having the lives she's had- lifetimes of war and death and killing. Imagine not feeling for so long and suddenly waking up with the ability to feel and having to face who you were and what you did? I think right now she's just trying to figure out if she can even tolerate it- all those feelings. If she has the capacity to live in her own head…"

Bo is speechless. She never even thought of that before. How hard it must be to face all that. Bo thinks of Tamsin in Massimo's lair- wings out and eyes dark- in angish, believing herself to be a monster. Believing that everyone thought of her that way. And how shocked and touched she was when Bo hugged her. '_That's what love feels like_,' she'd told Bo- like she was truly learning it for the first time.

Bo thinks of Krampus' candy factory, and the look on Tamsin's face when Bo said she forgave her. It was so easy for Bo to forgive, and to love, that she never even realized there were other people, people that she cared about even, that receving that kind of love and forgiveness was foreign to them.

Bo tries to process what Kenzi says, as the two walk along in silence. Finally, she looks at her friend,"Wow Kenz, that's really… insightful of you. Beautiful actually. I… I guess I never really thought about her that way." She gives her a friend a side hug. "Where'd all that come from?" She smiles.

"Well, after being thrust into Valkyrie Parenthood, I was stuck at home a lot… and I maaaaaay have watched more than the occasional episode of Dr. Phil and Oprah…" Kenzi smiles and shrugs. "What can I say, I guess I absorbed some it." She pauses, considering. "You know, it really does suck though, because before Tamsin left, we were really close and I kinda got to see a bit of who she really is. You know, who she could be? At first, when she was reborn it was hard to not see her as the bitch we first knew, even when she was nice. Now it's almost like it's hard for me not to just see the goofy, big-hearted teenager in her, even when she's being a bitch."

As if on cue, Tamsin hisses back at them, "Will you two_ shut up! _Dyson thinks he smells something…" Tamsin and Dyson are crouched behind a boulder, staying out of sight of whatever's on the trail ahead. Both girls crouch down and join them.

"What is it?" Tamsin asks Dyson, who's tentatively sniffing the air.

"I don't know…" Dyson starts, concentrating. "I thought I smelled something a bit like blood, but now all I'm getting is pine…" He shakes head, clearing it. "It's odd."

Tamsin rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me your nose is going on you in your old age, Wolf. That's all we need right now…"

Dyson furrows his brow again in concentration. "No… No, it must have just been something else." He stands up again. "We should keep moving."

"Sure we shouldn't take a break for Succulips over here? I think her gasps for air are probably scaring away most of the local wildlife," Tamsin asks, giving Bo a condescending look.

"Don't worry about me," Bo snipes, still breathing a bit hard.

"Oh don't worry_, I won't_." Tamsin sneers, standing up as well. "Let's move though, we have a lot of ground to cover. Let's keep a bit further in from the cliff too. Too out in the open, I don't want this thing to see us before we see it…" She hefts the backpack up on her shoulders again, readjusting it, and starts to hike ahead. Dyson follows closely. Kenzi and Bo give each other a knowing look, and fall in just behind as well.

"You said you thought you smelled blood, Dyson?" Bo asks.

"Well, in a way. It smelled… it smelled like blood tastes…" He answers, lengthening his stride to try and keep up with Tamsin who's now a bit further ahead of them.

"Oh, like iron?" Kenzi asks up the line, following Bo.

"Yeah… Iron…" Dyson mutters, then stops short. "Wait- Tamsin!" He calls ahead. She turns her head. "I think it's-" Dyson is suddenly cut off as a large mass of fur slams down on him from above.

"Basajaun!" Kenzi screams.

Dyson is on the ground, roaring from underneath the beast. He's mid-shift to his wolf state, claws grasping, as the Basajaun takes the stone in its hand and slams it down on the detective. In a flash Bo has her knife out of her boot, slashing at the creature's back. Tamsin ditches her pack and is at Bo's side- Valkyrie blades out and eyes darkening. The creature is enormous and when Bo sinks her knife in, it barely registers.

"Hey Asshole!" Kenzi yells, throwing rocks at it, before picking up a large branch and running to attack it with Bo. The creature lashes out with on long arm, stone in hand, making all three of the girls jump out of range. Dyson struggles for leverage under the creature and the Basajaun grabs hold of the backpack still strapped to him and heaves it and the wolf, sending him hurdling into Tamsin. Both slam into the mountain side behind them. Rocks fall as bits crumble from the impact, sending up a small cloud of dust.

Bo stands up again, breathing ragged and eyes blazing, she brandishes her knife and squares off.

"Kenzi- go with Dyson!" She yells to her friend behind her. Kenzi runs to the right, where Dyson appears unconscious and Tamsin is struggling to uncover herself from the small rockslide.

Up close, the creature is enormous- at least 9 feet tall, muscles rippling under its fur as it slowly advances on her. Realizing it's still attached to her, Bo shucks off her backpack, tossing it behind her.

"You ready to do this Hairy? Then let's do it."

Bo lunges for beast, slashing with her knife. The creature is quick, but not enough to avoid the blade, and Bo feels its flesh give a bit under the thick fur. The Basajaun grabs her and they wrestle for the upper hand. Bo face is buried in the monster's fur as she stabs over and over. Suddenly she realizes the beast is pushing her back towards the canyon edge above the river, so she digs her heals down as best she can to try and halt the movement. She glances behind her and starts to panic- there's only 6 feet or so between her and the edge and she's not sure she can hold him anymore.

Then an animalistic scream rips through the air and the beast's weight shifts away from Bo suddenly. Bo topples to the ground, off balance and looks up to see Tamsin- one hand clinging onto the Basajaun's fur near its shoulders and one hand and slashing at it with her blade. The monster flails, trying to get the Valkyrie off. Tamsin's eyes start to darken, but she can't make eye contact. She keeps trying for its throat but the beast is whipping her around like a rag doll. Finally, it throws her off behind him, turning its gaze back to Bo.

Bo realizes what's happening too late and as the monster charges ahead at her, she scrambles to get up. She's barely on her feet before the Basajaun slams into her, knocking her almost the cliff's edge.

"BO!" Kenzi screams, leaving Dyson and moving back towards the fight.

"NO! Kenzi!" Bo holds up her arm, motioning for Kenzi to stop. Tamsin sees what 's about to happen and rallies, closing the distance between her and the beast as fast as she can…but it's too late.

The Basajaun, grabs Bo's outstretched arm with both hands and there's an audible snap. Bo screams. With one swoop, the beast whips Bo's arm behind her. Bo's eyes are wide and she yelps, losing her balance.

Bo falls. Falls backwards over the edge of the cliff, into nothing.

Time stops for the Valkyrie. She hacks the beast's arm as hard as she can. Some part of her registers that her blade connected to the bone. Another part dimly recognizes the beast retreating back into the woods. She feels Kenzi is somewhere yelling. Tamsin doesn't notice any of it though- she is focused on nothing else but Bo. She sheathes her weapons and peers over the cliff to the river far below. Without hesitation, she stands and backs up a few feet.

"Tamsin! NO!" Kenzi yells. Tears blur her vision as she races towards her friend, realizing what's happening too late.

She watches as the blonde takes a running start. Then, in one fluid motion, Tamsin leaps. Flying off the cliff. Diving headfirst to the canyon below.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Cliff hanger time! (pun fully intended) I have a vague plan, but I'm figuring out what's going to happen as we go along as well :) As always, thanks for all the lovely comments- I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!


	7. The River Runs Through It

Tamsin doesn't think, she just jumps. She's in the air for what feels like only seconds before slamming down into the icy water. It sends a shock to her system and as the current sweeps her downstream quickly, and it takes her a second to orient herself in the rapid, churning water. She starts to swim with the current- hoping to find Bo. She has to tread hard to avoid smashing into rocks along the way.

Valkyries learn to conquer all types of terrain in their battle training but Tamsin was always most comfortable in the water. Her long, streamline body cuts through like a knife, only pausing to bob up to the surface to search for Bo before diving under again. Finally, on her next re-surface, she catches sight of something in the water 100 meters up. A pale flash of flesh surfaces only for a second before being dragged under again.

_Bo_. The word pounds inside her like a mantra- like a heartbeat. Tamsin surges forward.

She's off in a flash, slicing through the water. Her muscles ache, and her body screams in protest but she keeps swimming. The rapids are becoming more fierce this far down the river, and it's all she can do to keep in control. She bobs up again and sees the body just a few feet away. She grabs Bo, flipping her over so her head is out of the water. Bo's eyes are closed and Tamsin feels something snap inside her. With all her strength, she thrashes through the water, dragging Bo towards the bank. As soon as her feet touch the river bottom the Valkyrie grabs the Succubus under her arms and hauls her onto shore.

Tamsin lays Bo down gently, her chest heaving from the exertion.

"Bo!" She shakes the succubus' shoulders, panting hard. "Bo, you _IDIOT_! Wake up!" Bo is as battered and broken as Tamsin's ever seen her. A shard of bone has broken through the skin of her arm where the beast snapped it, and crimson tears cover her body from being toss around in the rapids.

As a Valkyrie, Tamsin was trained not to feel, not to care, and certainly not to love- and for good reason. These things get in the way, the cloud and confuse. The muddle your thoughts and splinter your goals and distract you from the only thing that matters- action.

Recently, though, Tamsin's had trouble suppressing feelings. Suppressing caring about others. As Bo lays lifeless before her, Tamsin digs down deep to her training and tries to shove all those feelings down as best she can so she can do what needs to be done.

"Oh you stupid bitch- you are NOT dying on me!" Tamsin whips off her wet sweatshirt, throwing it aside. "Not today."

She leans down to Bo, pressing their lips together, and blows two breaths into the lifeless body. Tamsin watches Bo's chest rise and fall without response. She quickly begins chest compressions, CPR, swearing as she goes.

"Bo!" She yells as she presses. "Don't. Die. On. Me." She pauses for two more breaths. _Nothing_. Back to compressions. Tamsin feels her eyes begin to sting, feelings leaking out of her with every beat that passes. "You. Can't. Just. Die!" Two more breaths. _Nothing_. Tamsin tastes the salt on her lips. She's not sure if it's sweat or tears-it doesn't matter. _Nothing matters. Only Bo. Breathing __again_.

"Bo! Please!" Tamsin cries out. "Come on!" She leans down for two more breaths. In and out, with no response. Tamsin pauses, emotions seeping out through the cracks of her reserve. She let's out a choked sob up at the sky before steadying herself_. Get it together Tamsin!_ She thinks. _Don't feel just DO. Stop crying and just save her already!_

She takes a deep breath and focuses. Suddenly, scowling down at Bo through her tears, she rears back and slaps Bo's battered face. "BO! You _ASSHOLE_! Don't do this to me!- _STOP_ doing this to me! God-" She chokes again. _DO SOMETHING Tamsin_! She yells at herself.

Then it dawns on her_. _So simple. _Oh._

A calm look passes over her face as she realizes what to do. Tamsin looks down at Bo, and cradles Bo's face with her hand. Almost in a daze, she leans down again, and softly, hesitantly, places her lips on the other woman's. This time there are no breaths. Tamsin just kisses Bo, gently. She's hoping the succubus' natural instinct will kick in, even unconscious."Come on, Bo," She whispers on Bo's lips. "Please." Tamsin wraps her arms around the succubus, pulling her closer, cradling Bo in her lap.

"Come on," Tamsin urges, kissing harder. "_Bo_." Tamsin says her name. _Bo_. _Bo who cares. Bo who forgives. Who loves. Bo- who thinks you're incredible. Who believes in you._

"Bo," She whispers into the woman's lips again. Tamsin's tried not to think about Bo. Tried not to think about how the succubus snuck up on her, caught her by surprise, and made a way into her heart. Everyday she tries not to think about it, about her feelings, about her love, because she knows she can never have her anyway. But now, right now, she needs to. She needs to feel those things, to save her. To save Bo. So right now, Tamsin let's go, and channels it into this moment. As if that love will be enough to keep Bo here, with her.

Tamsin lets it flow through her, and kisses Bo, but it's as if the brunette is still slipping away. She chokes down a desperate sob. "I-" Tamsin closes her eyes tight, whispering, "I need you, Bo." She kisses her again, and then pauses, opening her eyes to look at the woman in her arms-still unresponsive. _Please, no_. She rests her forehead on Bo's, their lips just a breath apart. "Bo, _Please_. Please, stay with me..."

At first, Tamsin doesn't quite notice it- like a light pluck at the pit of her. Suddenly though, that pluck becomes a tug, and in a blink becomes a relentless pull. Tamsin's eyes slam open and are met with two electric blue ones staring back at her- the steady stream of Chi racing from her into Bo.

That stream only lasts a few second though, cut off as Bo coughs, and rolls to her side, spitting up water. Tamsin slides Bo off her lap, giving her space as Bo braces herself, palms on the ground- hacking up water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Holy *wheeze * Shit," Bo gasps. The Chi she took from Tamsin was enough to revive her, fix her arm some, but the coughing cut it off before she could fully heal. Bo's body aches and stings as she takes ragged breaths, trying to fully re-saturate her lungs

Tamsin wipes her eyes, composing herself. Watching the succubus hack and cough, she's convinced Bo is going to be okay and she releases the breath she was holding. _Good, you did it. Now, pull yourself together_. Tamsin pushes it all back down, settling herself. "Yeah, I have that effect on people…" she says, as smug as she can muster.

Bo sits back now, her breath slowly returning to normal. A million thoughts race through her head. _God, I almost died- fucking Basajaun… I fell off that cliff? The water- dragged me under. And then? Then I wake up to Tamsin kissing me? Not a bad way to wake up- but wait- how did she get here? _"What happened?" Bo asks, rubbing her eyes.

Tamsin realizes she's still sitting very close to Bo. She stands, putting some space between them as she answers. "That asshole broke your arm and threw you off a cliff. I'm surprised you don't remember, falling off a cliff is usually pretty memorable- I can speak from experience. Ha, I guess Dyson can too," she smirks, referencing her truck driving incident after Taft's compound.

"No, I remember that part, and I remember hitting the water… and swallowing half the river apparently- but how did _you_ get here?" Bo squints at her companion, like she's trying to make out a sign on a foggy road- like it's difficult to read but pieces of it are finally getting clearer. _Tamsin jumped off the cliff. For ME. Because?..._ "You saved me…" Bo says.

Tamsin rolls her eyes, arms crossed, "No Shit Sherlock... "

Bo moves and stands up, slowly, still staring at curiously at her. "You're _always _saving me…" The pieces start to fall into place. _She's always saving me because…_

"Well, it's not my fault that you seem to _need_ saving," Tamsin says, unnerved by the strange look Bo is giving her. "God, you just won't die, will you Succubus? You must be the luckiest Fae in the world…" Tamsin jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't need luck, I have you, don't I?…" _Because… _Bo thinks. She can't come to finish the thought. _No… This is Tamsin. Tamsin couldn't…_

Tamsin remembers the last time she Bo said something like that. It was right after meeting Massimo, on their way to Taft's. _Right after that asshole gave me the Rune Glass I was supposed use to bring down Bo. But I couldn't. Wouldn't. I never will_. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you keep doing this Tamsin. You keep saving me. Risking your life for me. I can think of a dozen times in this life cycle and the last that you've saved me…"

"Well, like I said, you tend to need saving. Guess I just happen to be the one unfortunate enough to be around for it…" Tamsin tries not to squirm under Bo's laser gaze. _Relax Tamsin,_ she thinks.

Bo looks at her intently. Looks into Tamsin's eyes. _She couldn't…she doesn't… she doesn't have feelings for me, right? _Bo thinks. _I mean, the times we've kissed, the times she's saved me… she's always there for me…Could I have missed that? Could she have felt this way and I just never noticed? _Bo walks towards the blonde. She walks slowly, gingerly, the way you'd approach a skittish cat or a small bird.

"Bo, what are you doing? You sure you didn't hit your head?" Tamsin's instinct is to run. Bo's looking at her likes she's a cross between a Rubik's cube and a chocolate cake- one part puzzle, one part delicious snack. Bo's still sopping wet from the river, and Tamsin tries not to notice how her clothes are clinging to her in all the right spots. _No. Shut it down Valkyrie. Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing…_

"Bo…" It's half warning, half question. The blonde stands her ground, _No retreating_, as the succubus is almost to her.

_I need to know. No one else is around. No one else is going to interrupt. Maybe… could she?..._ Bo thinks. She's only a foot away from the blonde. "Relax. I just need to see something…"

"See _what_ exactly?" Tamsin's face is a mask of indifference but Bo sees it in her eyes. An uncertainty, a conflict. Something between loathing and lust, vulnerable and rock hard. Tamsin stands stock still as Bo steps into her space. Bo reaches a hand up to brush a wet strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Her hand comes to rest behind Tamsin's head, and in small seamless movement, guides her down, closing the last few inches between them. Their lips brush lightly at first, Bo- testing the waters. She pulls back a bit, gauging the Valkyrie's reaction. Tamsin stays frozen for a second. Like a deer caught in the headlights she blinks down at Bo. "Bo, what are you doing?" Her voice is strained, and despite her reserved body language, Bo can see Tamsin's aura spike from the contact between them. Bo's body buzzes with the knowledge and she feels her own hunger grow.

"Shut up…" Bo says, and kisses Tamsin deeper this time, running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. Bo can feel the heat rise off the Valkyrie's body, even though their wet clothes and after the slightest hesitation Tamsin's walls starts to crumble and she returns Bo's kiss. Bo suppresses a slight moan, as both women's resolve comes crashing down, fully giving into each other. It's sloppy and greedy- all tongue and teeth clashing, perfectly wanton. _THIS is what I've been craving,_ Bo thinks as she presses herself closer and feels Tamsin's body melt into hers, just a bit.

Tamsin's head is swimming as she feels herself spiraling out of control. She aches for Bo, and she knows Bo can tell. _Stop, you idiot! You can't! You can't! _A voice from the back of Tamsin's mind yells up to her. _Shit._

Bo feels the change. As suddenly as it started, Tamsin goes stiff again, shoving the succubus away roughly. The blonde shakes her head as if she's just waking up and snarls at the brunette, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! I'm not _Dyson_ or _Lauren_- If you need to feed, just do it already so we can get out of here! You look like friggin' a piñata after a kid's party, for god's sake…"

_Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me._ Bo is hurt and pissed. _What is wrong with her? I thought…ugh, screw it._ "UGH! Forget it- let's just go then!" She snaps back.

"Good!" The Valkyrie throws her arms up in frustration. She pushes herself into anger. Anger is safer anyway.

"Perfect! Lead the way!" Bo spits back.

"Happy to! GOD you're bitchy when you're hungry..." Tamsin says and starts to stalk off up the bank. Bo moves and falls in step beside her and the two begin to move through the woods in stony silence.

* * *

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH _SHIT_!" She watched Bo fall off the cliff, then Tamsin jump after her. Kenzi made it to the edge in time to see the Valkyrie surface from the water below, before being swept downstream.

Kenzi is frantic. The Basajaun made a hasty retreat, bleeding heavily, after Tamsin slashed the shit out of it but it could come back at any minute.

She runs to Dyson, still splayed out on the rock pile he was tossed into. "Ohhhhh Wolfy. You gotta wake up. We are in DEEP SHIT D-Man!" She shakes him

_WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo… _Kenzi thinks_. No, okay, I can handle this. Call for help. _Kenzi takes her phone out of her pocket- No service.

"Shit. Shit shit shit- okay. New plan. Uh- uh- Okay, what would Bo do?"Kenzi looks down at the unconscious police officer. "Well, Bo would Succubus the life back into him. Yeah, you know, no big deal. Ugh. _NOT HELPFUL._ Okay, _THINK_ Kenzi, THINK!" She yells at herself.

"Uh…okay-" Kenzi bends down and grasps Dyson under the armpits and heaves, struggling, until she gets him sitting up right against the rock face behind him. "Ohhhh Dyson, please, just- wake up! Okay! New plan! Uh- uh- what would _Tamsin_ do then?_" _Kenzi doesn't have to think too hard before reeling back and slapping Dyson in the face as hard as she can.

Dyson gasps and winces, screwing his eyes shut in pain as he rouses.

"Oh my God-I can't believe that worked!" Kenzi's eyes are wide- shocked. She smiles quickly before kneeling down next to her friend, in concern. "Dyson, are you okay?"

"Ughhh… what happened?" He says, opening his eyes, squinting, and taking stock of their surroundings. Then it hits him, a little note of panic, "Where's Bo?"

"Okay so the freakin' Basajaun threw _you_ into the wall and then threw _Bo_ off the cliff into the river and then _Tamsin_ almost hacked it's arm off then _Tamsin_ jumped off the cliff o save her and then _you_ were unconscious and now _they're_ gone and _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_!" It all spills out of Kenzi as she grabs the lapels of his jacket.

Dyson's eyes go wide and he makes a move to jump up then growls out in pain, grabbing his leg. He pulls up the pant leg a bit, and sees a large gash in his left calf.

"Oh shit. Shitshitshitshit- we're going to die, aren't we? Oh my god- I'm too young and pretty for this!-"

"-No, it's okay. It's not that bad. Let's just stay calm. We need to set up camp, set up to defend ourselves for the night…"

"But Bo-"

Dyson lays a hand on the small human's shoulder. "Bo will be fine. Tamsin will take care of her. There's nothing else we can do right now." He says it with enough conviction that Kenzi starts to believe him.

"…Wait, camp? Like, we're staying out _here_? Like _all night_?"

"I'm going to need to let this heal. We'll start to look for them in the morning."

"Okay, okay…okay." Kenzi nods, as if convincing herself. "So what do we do first?"

"First," Dyson says, pushing himself up into a more comfortable sitting position. "We to take stock of our supplies. Do we still have the backpacks?"

Kenzi looks around, "Looks like we have all three… Oh…shit." It dawns on her.

"What?"

"We have all the backpacks. That means Bo and Tamsin don't have anything. No sleeping bags, no matches- shit they have nothing to eat!"

"They'll be fine, Kenzi. Tamsin's trained for survival, she'll find something for them to eat…" He winces again, adjusting his leg.

Kenzi scoffs, chuckling low as she mumbles. "Well_ Tamsin's_ hunger is not the one I'm most worried about…"


	8. Fireside Chat

The two women continue in silence for a bit. The sun starts to set, and the trees cast long shadows ahead of them. The temperature starts to drop, and when an icy wind whips at them from the East, Bo's reminded that she's still sopping wet, cold, and that it's only going to get worse.

A chill runs through her, causing an involuntary shiver. Tamsin quirks an eyebrow at Bo.

"You're shivering. We need to get you out of those wet clothes…"

"Wow, mixed message much?" Bo grumbles, still pissed at Tamsin for her abrupt 180 earlier.

"It's always about sex with you Succubi isn't it?" Tamsin sneers. "It's starting to get dark, and it's going to be freezing tonight. We're going to have to stay here we're too far away and since Kenzi'll _kill me_ if I show up with her best friend as frozen Fae-sicle, we need to dry off and stay warm. We need to make camp, preferably some place a bit sheltered so that THING can't see our fire."

"Whatever you say, O Omnipotent One," Bo rolls her eyes.

They hike a bit further until they come upon a boulder outcrop. Three car sized rocks clumped together with tall pines closed around them. "Perfect," Tamsin says. "Let's gather some wood, the Sun'll be down soon."

Bo doesn't say anything, she just walks away, starting to collect twigs and sticks. Tamsin relishes the silence as she hunts for kindling too.

She doesn't dwell long on what passed between her and Bo earlier. Now that her brain has regained control of the show, she knows that she made the only logical decision to cut things off when she did. Her feelings don't matter- _They haven't in thousands of years, why start now_? She thinks. _Of course Bo loves me- she loves EVERYONE. And of course it felt like she wanted me- she's a Succubus. That's what she DOES_. _And anything more than just sex is a pipedream. That heart- both pure and virtuous- that heart is not mine to have. Bo gave it to Lauren._

_Lauren_, Tamsin rankles a bit at the name. She's never trusted her, still doesn't, but she respects how much Bo loves her. _Even if they are 'on a break' or really broken up, it doesn't matter_. _I'll never be next in line._ _It'll be Dyson, or some other random person she picks up. I'm reserved solely for snacking and refueling purposes_.

Tamsin thinks of her talk with Kenzi earlier, and frowns. '_If you find someone to love, even once in a lifetime, in any or all your lifetimes, you're doing pretty good.'_- _oh Kenz, if only you knew.._. She looks over as the Bo comes back, arms full of kindling. _It's just not that simple_.

Bo reaches Tamsin, at the center of the boulder outcropping and unceremoniously drops the her whole armful at the Valkyrie's feet. "_Here_," she says, her voice still dripping with distain.

"Thanks," Tamsin says. As much as Bo being bitchy with her is a safer emotion to deal with, it's not one she particularly enjoys. Tamsin sets to work arranging the kindling, dried leaves and wood gathered for the fire. She preps it, and after a few minutes and some finesse with two sticks, she gets a spark. She blows on it, coaxing it into a flame then places it in the fire pit. Soon, a nice size fire is blooming.

Bo, who's watched the whole process in silence, can't help but be impressed. "I have to say, you have some skills."

"Thank you. I've a had a lot of practice," Tamsin says, giving Bo a little smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

Bo is happy to see the small smile. As much as she's still pissed and confused with Tamsin, they _are_ going to have to keep each other company for the evening and it would be better if it weren't so hostile.

While they were hiking along, Bo had done some thinking of her own. Tamsin had always intrigued her. From the very beginning, Bo had sensed an attraction between them. Tamsin is… well Tamsin is hot. That initial hostility, that spark between them, Bo had thought about it more than once- how that passion could translate between the sheets. Tamsin managed to push all her buttons at once- good and bad. As she got to know her she learned Tamsin was also strong, and independent. She was loyal and clever. Since her rebirth, under Kenzi's nurturing, Bo also learned Tamsin could be goofy, and silly. She could be kind, considerate, and even loving.

She thought about what Kenzi had said- about Tamsin getting her memories back and learning how to live in her own head. How adding old feelings and memories to new ones may not always compute and how difficult that may be.

What never computed for Bo how honest Tamsin feels to her. Even as someone that had aims to hand her over to The Wanderer, it never felt like Tamsin betrayed her. She always tells it like it is, does what she wants, and never apologizes. Bo frowns. _That's what's bothering me, what's been bothering me since she got back. There's something different, something she's not saying. She's holding back, for once, and that seems so off for her…_ _not that things aren't a bit off with me either_.

Bo realizes she's never really taken the time to think about her own relationship to the Valkyrie. Bo looks at Tamsin stoking the fire, and searches herself. _I feel…well attraction for sure. And trust, oddly enough. I feel…safe with her… and I feel cared for. She keeps risking herself for me so she has to care. And… I'd do the same. It's weird to have that connection with someone I've only known for such a short time. Weird to think I trust her so implicitly, care for her so deeply I'd risk my life for her…I mean what is that anyway?_

'_That's what love feels like.' _Tamsin's words ring back in her head so loud that Bo whips around to see if the Valkyrie actually said it aloud. But Tamsin's just standing, looking into the fire, and Bo's not sure if she's relieved that it was just in her head, or worried. _Maybe, let's that lie for now, she thinks_, rubbing her temples. Bo She's too tired and hungry to start down that road at the moment.

Both women stare at the fire, warming themselves. Tamsin smirks, feeling very content with both her product and the earlier complement from Bo. She spies a long, piece of fallen tree walks over and drags it near their campfire. She sits down. "Here," she says, gesturing for Bo to sit as well.

Bo obliges, coming over and sitting next the blonde. The sun has set, the last rays of red and purple light slowly fading from the sky. Bo shivers again. With the sun gone, the cold air from the mountains begins to settle heavily on them. Without too much thought, Bo stands up and starts to take off her wet shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin asks. She plays it cool, caught a bit off guard

Bo looks down at her companion beside her and smirks with satisfaction, seeing how her actions are effecting the Valkyrie. _Ohhhh, looks it's payback time_. "What? It was your idea. Get me out of my wet clothes, right?"

Tamsin does not appreciate the wicked grin spreading across Bo's face. She tries to look indifferent, steeling herself, having an idea what was going to happen next.

Bo continues to grin as she slowly starts to unbutton her pants. Her back is turned to Tamsin and as Bo looks her shoulder at the other woman, she hooks her thumbs under her waistband she slowly begins to peel off the wet jeans, giving Tamsin quite the view.

Tamsin knows Bo can ready auras, so she tries to dampen the fire quelling in her. "No underwear? So you were telling the truth," she quips, attempting to keep things as light as she can.

Bo smiles over her shoulder. She reaches back and unhooks her bra, then turns around, now completely naked, to face the Valkyrie.

_Fuck_. Tamsin thinks. _Hm_-_ not the right word to bring to mind… _"Well someone's certainly confident," Tamsin says.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Bo replies, still grinning.

Bo's body seems to glow in the firelight and Tamsin can't- and doesn't even try- to keep her eyes off her as Bo moves around the fire, hanging up her clothes.

The succubus slowly walks back towards Tamsin. Sitting down next to her, she props her hands behind her and unfurls her legs, laying back and stretching out almost full length next to her, on display. "Confidence is part of the job description," Bo says. "So, what to do about your clothes, hmmm? You're still _wet_, aren't you?" She purrs, running a finger down from Tamsin shoulder to her elbow.

Tamsin almost jumps at the touch but is able to catch it in time, standing up slowly instead. "Yeah, no need to freeze to death I guess…" As nonchalantly as she can muster, she shucks off her wet sweatshirt and then jeans. She's not looking at Bo, but she can feel her almost predatory gaze as unstraps her Valkyrie blades, peels the t-shirt off over her head, and hangs up her clothes as well. She leaves her bra and underwear on- an almost unconscious attempt at protecting herself_._

"Never figured you for a black lace kinda gal," Bo says, her eyes roaming freely over Tamsin's body. Bo, having never fully healed from her battery from the river, is now starving for Chi and feels her original flirty game unwittingly start to give over to some much more carnal needs. Bo tries to hold back, but looking at the blonde's slender body reignites the lust from earlier and something very base and very animal inside her, senses prey.

"Yeah, well my Spiderman undies were in the wash," Tamsin intones. When she turns, finally glancing at Bo, she's taken aback- shocked to see Bo's eyes blazing blue back at her. _Shit. Shitshitshit._ Tamsin thinks. _Banter with Bo is all well and good but a hungry succubus?- that's something else entirely._ She knows herself. She knows that she only has so much control, so much will power, and only so much she can resist when it comes to Bo, and she expended most of it earlier.

_Bo needs to feed though_. Tamsin levels with herself. As much as she doesn't want to get sucked in, she knows she has to_. This has nothing to do with feelings, it has to do with survival, so suck it up and help her out._

"Bo, you need to feed. You should feed from me." Tamsin says quietly, resigned.

"No, I'm fine, I was just yanking your chain." Even as Bo says it, she licks her lips and digs her nails into her palms, trying to real herself back in.

"Bo, you're practically drooling, listen, just feed from me, real quick and we'll be fine. It's no big deal…"

Bo looks at Tamsin. That edge, that antagonism from earlier is gone. _She's not baiting me. She's not sneering or rolling her eyes. She's just… offering herself up. Willingly. _The animal side of Bo tampers a bit_. This is new_, Bo thinks.

"Are you sure?" Bo says.

Tamsin grits her teeth. _No_, she thinks. "Let's just make it quick, okay?" She tries to keep the emotion out of her voice as she walks back towards Bo.

Bo stands up, and the two Fae are face to face. Tamsin, already hyperaware of how very naked Bo is, keeps eye contact, standing straight with her hands balled in fists,.

_She looks like she's bracing for impact_, Bo thinks, curious that she's seeing the Valkyrie so rattled so much lately. Neither seems really sure what to do next. There's an awkward pause- Bo's not sure what to do with her hands. _I feel like I'm at a Middle School dance_, she thinks. Finally, she steps into Tamsin's space and the contact alone is enough to send her over the edge. Eyes blazing, she grabs Tamsin's hips, tugging their bodies even more flush, and slams their lips together roughly.

_Yeeeesssssss_…Bo growls to herself. _So much skin_, she thinks as her hands explore- raking finger nails down Tamsin's back. Bo feels the sharp intake of breath from the blonde, further turning her on. As much as she's drawn to do more, _and it seems like I'm not the only one_, Bo decides to stick to the terms and starts to feed. Immediately Tamsin can feel the pull from inside her and as Bo pulls back a bit, she can see the blue stream of Chi bridging between them.

Bo savors the way the chi is filling her up- quelling her hunger so perfectly. Tamsin's Chi has always been incredible- it's crisp and pure like bright mint or glacier water-and it always brings a hint of the Valkyrie's emotion with it too. Earlier she only had a bit and now with so much more she can really state it. This time it tastes… powerful. But somehow sad too.

Then, without warning, Tamsin pushes her back roughly, cutting her off.

"_SHIT_!" Tamsin shouts, gasping for breath.

Bo blinks then cringes. She'd been so focused on the taste and how it was making her feel she didn't even realize how much she was taking. "Crap-Sorry! I got carried away!"

"Ya think?!" Tamsin gasps. She feels drained but energized- her whole body buzzing and aching with a mix of pain and pleasure. She braces herself, hands on her knees, gasping.

"Shit- I took too much. Are you going to be okay? Here, lean on me," Bo offers.

Tamsin eyes Bo very naked shoulder- _and very naked rest of her for that matter._ _Not a good idea_. "No, it's okay. I just need some rest. Valkyrie's heal in their sleep anyway- I'll be fine."

"You heal in your sleep?" Bo asks, her interest piqued. In all her time with Tamsin, she still found Valkyries a mystery.

"Sure," Tamsin says, finally standing up again and glad for the distraction.

"Huh… So…What else?"

"What else about _what_?"

"About Valkyries. Tell me about Valkyries…" Bo smiles, mood already improved from a full feed and full heal.

Tamsin sighs. It's been a long day of tamping down what's inside. She's not feeling up to giving any more of herself away. "Maybe another time. And I think our clothes should be dry now, " she says, still avoiding looking at Bo.

"What? You're like a billion years old and all of a sudden you're modest?"

"Hey, it's cold out, I'm tired, you just sucked the friggin' life out of me. I want to put my clothes on- so sue me!" Tamsin says, and moving towards her clothes.

"Fine, fine…No need to be touchy." Bo rolls her eyes, and follows suit.

They dress in silence. With the taste of Tamsin's electric chi still on her tongue Bo can't help but sneak a look at the woman in front of her. It's hard for her to imagine a time when she didn't trust the blonde, when they were enemies- it seemed like eons ago. The flames lick up and their shadows dance on the boulders behind them. There's something almost intimate in the air- even if they're putting on clothes instead of taking them off.

Once dressed, they stand there in front of each other, both unsure exactly what to do next.

Something about the moment begged for truth and Tamsin feels such a strong tug at her heart she has to look up at Bo to make sure Bo wasn't actually feeding from her again. There are things begging to be said- things bubbling up inside her, threating to come bursting out- So much so that Tamsin physically bites her tongue so they don't come spilling out.

"So…" Bo says. The moment simmers with potential. Even fully fed now, something's still irresistible about Tamsin. Something magnetic.

"Bo…" Tamsin begins, then stops. _Bo? Bo what? She does __not__ need to know- this is your problem, not hers, and it won't help anything, especially you, if she knows._ "…We should…probably get some rest."

"Oh," Bo says, not what she was expecting at all.

Tamsin steps away, walking back towards the log they sat on before. "Yeah, we have a friggin' long ass hike ahead of us and I don't want to be slowed down just because you didn't get you're beauty rest," Tamsin quips.

Tamsin's back is turned but Bo can hear the smirk and sarcasm. The moment's gone, and whatever they were on the edge of, with it. She sighs and walks over to the log as well. Tamsin sits on the ground next to it and says, "Here- if we sit back to back we can keep a look out and not have to lay on the cold ground." _And I don't have to look at you, and hopefully not have to think about you. I've had enough for one day…_

"Sounds good. I'll take first watch," Bo says, scooting her back up until it's braced against Tamsin's.

"Pfff, yeah right. You almost drowned today, you need to sleep. And like I said, I'm not carrying you all the way back tomorrow."

"Well I just almost sucked the life out of you and you just told me you need sleep to heal, so YOU can sleep first."

"Not happening and I'm not arguing, so please just- just go to sleep," Tamsin closes her eyes, beaten down, she has no more fight in her today.

Bo can hear the weariness in her voice, and gives in. "Fine, fine." She says, then yawns. "So tell me about Valkyries…" Bo says with a yawn.

"Really? Did we not just go over this? Why?" Tamsin bristles.

"Well, I thought it'd be so boring it'd put me to sleep," Bo says back, smiling.

"Sorry, I don't do bedtime stories."

"Really? Because I seem to remember Kenzi and I spending quite a few nights, only a month or so ago, telling _you_ them."

Tamsin cringes, and is glad Bo can't see her face. _Well_, s_he's got me there_. "Fine…what do you want to know?"

Bo yawns again, "I dunno," she says, and leans her head back against the blonde's. "Whatever, you like. I just want to hear your voice." Bo's sleepy, and Tamsin's body is warm against her back.

Tamsin smiles sadly as something tugs at her heart again. "Okay. Let's see… Well… Valkyries serve Odin. We bring fallen warriors to Valhalla. We're trained in combat and we cast doubt… We have many lifecycles…"

"Yeah, yeah- Trickopeida already told me all that. Tell me something new…" Bo can barely keep her eyes open.

"Okay…" Tamsin thinks about what she's willing to share _as opposed to what I might want to share._ "Valkyrie's are… rare. Rare for a few reasons really. Not a lot are born and not every Valkyrie born is chosen to serve… they have to be selected. They have to be born _to serve_, not just born… have to have the right temperament for it…"

"What, temperament? Bitchy?" Bo jokes, eyes closed.

"We'll call it _independent_. And focused." Tamsin replies. "You have to stay focused on your calling, _and only that_… that's the other reason Valkyrie's are rare… they uh…well it's rare they reproduce."

"Hmmm…" Bo hums sleepily, close to dozing. "Almost infinite lives, and no love in any of them… Why would anyone choose that?"

Tamsin bites her lip before answering. This is the question she wanted to avoid. As she pauses, chewing on her lip, weighing her options, she hears Bo's breathing become regular, her body weight now resting heavily on Tamsin's back_._

_Is she asleep_? "Bo?" Tamsin breathes, barely whispering it in case she's still awake. No answer, and Tamsin sighs. For the first time today, she relaxes, and feels the weight of her emotions come crashing down on her. "You're killing me, Bo," Tamsin whispers aloud to herself. "You're literally killing me. '_Infinite lives and no love in any of them_'…that's because those things are mutually exclusive…"

Tamsin shifts slightly, stretching her legs out, she takes a deep breath. "You want to know why, Bo? Because it's how we were designed. It's the price we pay- the blessing and curse of the Valkyrie. Sure, we get infinite lifecycles- as long as we serve Odin. And only Odin. So we make sure we're perfect- perfect warriors, perfect servants- by not getting attached. By not caring about anything, or anyone, except our job…"

Tamsin looks up at the stars and swallows hard. "And that's why Valkyrie's don't love. Why we try as hard as we can not to fall because once we do… that's it. When a Valkyrie falls in love, Odin cuts ties, and your final lifecycle starts. You can't serve two masters and once you love someone, fall in love with them, they're the only person and thing that matters..."

She feels hot tears roll down, silent and salty. "We're drawn to warriors, Bo. Valkyrie's that fall in love- our hearts choose only the bravest, strongest and most amazing warriors. Sometimes without us even wanting to. Sometimes without even realizing it until it's too late...We're bonded to that person for the remainder of that last life, wings and all... whether we like it or not…they're just it. Our... everything, really.""

Tamsin wipes her eyes and breaths slowly, looking up at the moon. "I think that's enough story time for one night. I'm glad at least one of us can rest…" She sighs again, trying to settle herself. "Good night, Bo." She whispers.

On the other side of her, Bo quietly bites her lip-holding all her questions and feelings inside- making sure Tamsin still has no idea just how much she's heard.


	9. Night Moves

Tamsin is exhausted. Between the Basajaun fight, the river, and letting Bo feed from her- not to mention the emotional taxation from everything- it's hard for her to stay awake. The night ticks by slowly and she fights her heavily eyelids open for hours, not wanting to wake Bo and have to admit that she needs help. Finally, a few hours from dawn she gauges, she gives in. "Psst, Bo?" Tamsin turns some, poking Bo gently in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Bo says, lifting her head.

"Hey uh…" Tamsin pauses, still reluctant to ask- not wanting to deal with more talk. "Any way you could take watch?"

"Sure, get some rest," Bo yawns.

" Thanks," the blonde says, glad that's all the exchange came to. Both shift a bit, finding a comfortable position. While on watch, Tamsin had her legs and arms relaxed, letting the cold nip at her limps openly, helping her stay awake. Now that her watch was over though, she tucks her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms them tucking everything out of the cold. Bo's back, still propping up hers, is warm and eventually Tamsin gives in, letting herself lean back too, resting on the woman behind her, and falling fast asleep.

Feels Tamsin relax behind her and hears a small sigh escape the blonde's lips, signaling she had dropped off to sleep. Bo releases the breath she'd been holding.

She'd fallen asleep earlier with her mind whirring and woke up now with it still going, picking it up where she'd left off. She was still processing all that Tamsin had said- things she knew the Valkyrie had no idea Bo had overheard. That Valkyries only start their final life cycle if they've bonded with their warrior. If they've fallen in love.

_Tamsin. In love?_ _Is that possible?_ Bo thinks. _Well, I guess it is, she said so herself. Valkyries can, and do fall in love. With great warriors. And she has her wings, she's on her last life cycle so.. yeah. A + B = Tamsin's in love_. _But with who? _

_Dyson? _

Bo thought about it. _Well, it's undeniable they're close. They spend so much time together at work… and then after work. They're always drinking and shooting pool together. They get along well, they have each other's back, and even when I got here, when I ran into them, they were laughing and smiling- they even look like a couple. _

Bo surprised at the little sear of jealously cutting at her gut. _Quit it, be happy for them. They looked so happy. I really shouldn't be jealous of_…Bo pauses. Her mind had gone to Dyson. _Jealous OF Dyson?_ _I guess that makes sense… I mean she said Valkyries fall for only the strongest and bravest warriors. He certainly fits that description. Who wouldn't want someone to think of them that way. And to be special enough to have someone like Tamsin fall for you… It would have to be Dyson…I mean, she and I have something between us, but there's no way it could be me right? I would know if she was in love with me, right? _

Something Tamsin once said to her bubbles up in Bo's mind. _'You really do suck at reading people.' _Tamsin had told her that after their trip to Brazenwood. That was the day they kissed. Or rather, when Tamsin had kissed her. Bo always thought that it was a result of her Dawning invitation game, they had said and done a lot of strange things due to that machine, that day. Now looking back though, she's not sure. _I'm not sure of anything really_.

Bo feels a shiver run through Tamsin, and the involuntary movement reverberates into Bo's back, startling her out of her thoughts. The campfire has reduced to just a few flickering flames but embers still burn red underneath- still giving off heat.

_Maybe if I turn us to face the fire she'll be warmer?_ Bo shifts, turning very slowly to her right, moving to face the fire, and trying not to wake the sleeping woman behind her. She shifts successfully, but now Tamsin's back is propped up and leaning on her right shoulder.

_Well this is…uncomfortable_, Bo thinks. _Maybe if I…?_ She shifts a bit further to her right, trying to get her arm out so she can scoot Tamsin up against the log. Unfortunately, it backfires and Tamsin ends up leaning back up against Bo's chest and shoulder. _Great_, Bo thinks. _She must really be dead asleep, and now she's dead asleep ON me._ With no hope of moving Tamsin without waking her, Bo shifts a bit and tries to get comfortable.

She looks down at the woman sleeping on her. Usually, Tamsin exudes strength and confidence. Here, in her sleep though, she looked so much more like the little girl she and Kenzi raised. Tamsin's all curled up, knees to her chest, and her face is relaxed- a calm and almost innocent look about it.

Bo's head rests just above Tamsin's. The blonde hair is a mess, but even after a day outside, Bo can't help but notice the faint smell of her shampoo still lingering. _What is that?_ _Strawberry? Peach?_

Tamsin shivers again in her sleep and without even thinking, Bo wraps her arms around her. Instantly, Tamsin relaxes into her and- much to Bo's awe- actually turns towards Bo, nuzzling into her.

Bo's speechless. As strange, unexpected and downright bizarre as the whole scene is, Bo can't help but notice how _not_ bizarre it feels. Bo's not sure exactly how or why, but it just seems to make _sense_.

_It's actually kinda… perfect_. Bo smiles to herself- imagining the look on Tamsin's face when she wakes up and realizes she's been _snuggling_.

With that thought in mind, she relaxes once again, and stars into the forest beyond, waiting for the sun to rise.

Dyson wakes up with a start. His eyes shoot open and he takes two quick sniffs for danger. He doesn't remember falling asleep and curses himself for doing so. He wasn't much help last night preparing the camp due to his leg- Kenzi had to do most of it- _KENZI_!

Dyson leaps up, and winces as a small burst of pain shoots up his leg. He ignores it and yells out, "Kenzi!"

"Yo, D-man, chill. I'm right here," Dyson looks up to see the small human perched on top of the rock ledge above him.

"God, you scared me Kenz. Why didn't you wake me? I had to keep look out…"

"No, _ONE_ of us had to keep look out and _YOU_ needed to rest. So I let you. It's no biggie…"

"Kenzi," Dyson smiles up at her. "No offense, but what would you have done if it'd come back?"

"Oh relax Wolf boy," she says, disappearing behind the edge. After a moment Dyson hears a scuffle, and Kenzi crawls her way down the side. She smiles, reaching the bottom, standing in front of him. "I set up a makeshift perimeter warning system. We would have known if Big n' Hairy came back.

"Impressive. And I see you've been practicing some of the stillness exercises I showed you…I didn't even sense you up there…"

"Oh yeah, ya know, all in a day's work. I also consolidated the backpacks- from 3 down to 2, so we can manage better. How's the leg?"

Dyson shifts his weight to the other leg unconsciously. "It's fine. Much better than yesterday at least. It shouldn't be a problem," he suppresses a wince as he leans down to pick up Bo's backpack.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Kenzi says, unconvinced. "So what's the plan? How do we find Bo and Tamsin?"

Dyson continues to rifle through the backpack, looking for something to eat. "We don't."

"Um… say what now? So they're gone for a few hours and you've suddenly moved on- Man you really take 'outta sight, outta mind' literally huh?"

"No, I just know my partner too well. Tamsin's going to do her best to stay under the radar- she's going to try hard to make it back here with Bo without anyone or anything finding her. The Basajaun, on the other hand, _will_ be hunting them. So we're going to track him. And take him down before he gets to Bo and Tamsin." He finally gets the protein bar out of the bag, and starts to unwrap it.

"Uhhhh, problem. I seemed to remember that thing throwing you guys around like ragdolls. What makes you think you can take him on alone all or a sudden?"

"I'm not alone- I have you." Dyson looks up at her, smirking and taking a bite.

"I meant more like someone that could actually, I don't know, _help you in a fight_?" Kenzi flails her arms in the air to accentuate her point.

"I'm training you to be a Shadow Thief, Kenzi. I think you would be very helpful in a tight spot and I have the utmost faith in you… oh and speaking of training, did you read that book I gave you?"

"_Weeeeeeeeell_ it was a little long. And dry. And a few too many centuries old. And boring. Reeeeeeally boring. Can't you just give me the abridged version?" She whines. "Isn't there like Cliff's Notes or like _Shadow Thief: For Dummies_? I still don't even really know what it is. I mean, I've always done what I've needed to do, to get by- acquiring fine wallets being a part of that on occasion- but what makes this so special?"

"Being a Shadow Thief is more than just stealing things," Dyson says, having finished his snack. He tucks the wrapper away, in the backpack. "It's about being able to observe all that's around you without others knowing. It's about seeing what others don't and using that knowledge to your advantage. It's about not only knowing _what_ needs to be done and how to do it, but also _when_ to do it. And when not to. It is about the art of deception and manipulation and how to do all things undetected."

"So basically, once I'm fully trained, I'll be like Stealth-Fighter Ninja Kenzi!

"Yes, it's a bit like being a ninja," he smiles.

"And you think I'd be good at this?" She cocks an eyebrow and crosses her arms, unconvinced.

"Kenzi, I think you're already a natural. You already see so much more than others around you. You already have amazing intuition, cunning, and might I say a flair for both getting in and out of trouble…"

"Why thank you sir!" She mock bows.

"So yes, I think you're ready to take it to the next level..."

"And speaking of next,- how are we going to find this Basajaun thing exactly. It could be miles away by now…"

Dyson looks at the landscape around him, turning slightly. "Well, probably not actually. If Tamsin hacked at him as good as you said, he's probably not moving so fast. Both the fact that I know what he smells like and the fact that he's bleeding or been bleeding, are going to make him much easier to track." Dyson adjusts the backpack's straps, preparing to leave camp. "Ready for your first tracking lesson Shadow Thief?" He grins.

"Um- Yeah! Where do we start?" She rubs her hands together, eagerly, and spaces her feet in an action stance.

"Whoa, slow down. First, we start within our own minds. We need you to go back, to the time of the attack. We need to catalogue all the information that can be gathered. Everything- even what we think may be inconsequential. We can learn so much from little things, if we just take the time to examine them closely. So, close your eyes and think back to the attack…What do you see?"

Kenzi rolls her eyes before closing them. "Fine… Um… Yeah, so Bo and I were talking. We had stopped a moment before, you said you smelled something like blood- like how blood tastes-and I said 'oh iron' you said 'yeah', and then it attacked us…"

"Okay, that's good, but more. More detail…"

"More detail than what? That's what happened!" Kenzi opens her eyes, frustrated.

"There's more. Like I said, Shadow Thieves see more- understand more- because they take the time to observe. So tell me what you observe…details."

"Fine." Kenzi begrudgingly closes her eyes again. "Okay… well… we were all walking in a line because the trail was steep. It was you in front, then Tamsin, and then me and Bo… I hung back with Bo because she was, well she was super hungry and not looking so good, falling behind…"

"Right…" Dyson smiles, looking at the small human before him, her eyes still closed.

"Then Tamsin yelled for us to stop talking, and Bo and I joined you guys. That's when you said you lost the scent…" She scrunches her eyes closed, focused on the memory. "and… and then we all stood up again, and Tamsin started walking way ahead, almost around the bend. Then we had the conversation about iron, and that thing leaped down on you. Then Bo and Tamsin and I attacked it, it threw you into Tamsin and then went for Bo. She fought it back for a bit, Tamsin leaped on it, then it kept attacking Bo. It pushed Bo off the cliff, Tamsin almost hacked its arm off, and it ran away."

"Perfect, now open your eyes."

Kenzi does so, squinting into the sunshine up at Dyson.

"So," he begins, "What can we learn about it from all that?"

"That this thing wicked strong and a total asshole?"

"A bit more. Concentrate. What choices did it make?"

"Well… it attacked you, first."

"Why?"

"I don't know why! I'm not a 9 foot tall furry ape beast thing!"

"You do know. Think." Dyson says, patiently.

Kenzi sighs. "Okay… well… Maybe because you were the leader, I guess? You were walking in front, and giving the orders… and then after it threw you it attacked Bo… kept attacking her, until Tamsin put it out of commission and it ran into the forest with its proverbial tail between its legs."

"So from all that you learned…?"

"I learned that it goes after whoever it thinks is the strongest. It went for you, and then beat you. Then it thought Bo was the strongest so it kept going after her. But once it was hurt bad enough, it retreated."

"Exactly. What else?"

"We know it likes to ambush!" Kenzi continues, excitedly on a roll. "It dropped down from above so we know it can climb well, and that it's smart enough to be stealthy. It's very strong and tall, and it used a rock and its fists as weapons, so it probably doesn't have any other fancy weapons or technology really. And we know it masks it's Iron-y smell with pine, and-and well, that's it."

"A lot, huh?"

"Yeah…" she says, considering that for a moment. "And that's how you knew it would be hunting Bo and Tamsin instead of us right? Because you figured out it wanted to go after who he thought was the strongest, and me being so cute and petite and you being so, well unconscious- probably made or an easy decision for it, huh?"

Dyson nods. "And now that we know all of what you mentioned, I want you to think what strategies we can use against it."

"Well-"

"-Wait." Dyson interrupts. "I just want you to _think_ about it. Think while we walk- I want to get going."

"Sounds good Wolf-man, let's go!" Kenzi hefts the other back pack on her, and has to steady herself to keep from falling backwards from the weight of it.

Dyson chuckles, "You okay there? Want me to carry something else?"

"Oh _please_," Kenzi says, smiles up at him, shifting the backpack around a bit. "Don't you know that Shadow Thieves are much, much stronger than they look?"

He chuckles again as they leave their camp, heading into the woods. "Yes. They are indeed."


	10. Subtlety

It feels like only a moment before the sun's rays are pricking at the inside of her eyelids. Tamsin's warm and comfortable and shifts a bit, settling- reluctant to get up. _Maybe just a few more minutes… so comfortable…_

Tamsin lets herself drift a bit, sleep tugging at her again before a thought occurs. _Wait- comfortable?_

All of a sudden all of Tamsin's senses wake up, screaming at once; a cacophony of information floods her brain.

_I'm warm, face is warm, arm is warm, birds are tweeting, still in the woods, sound of a heartbeat, not mine, whose? Skin, smells like skin, and cinnamon, hint of lavender, warm, woods,skin- Bo_. _SHIT_.

Tamsin's eyes snap open and she sits up bolt straight, now face to face with Bo, who she realizes she was sleeping on.

"Mmm, morning sunshine," Bo grins at her. "Sleep well?"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! Why was _sleeping on you_?"

Bo ignores the sense of urgency from Tamsin, and takes her time in answering, stretching her arms up lazily before casually responding, "You were shivering in your sleep. I started to move- I thought maybe I could shift you so we would both lean against the log and face the fire- and you just sort of…ended up cuddling up to me." Bo's trying hard not to laugh seeing the Valkyrie's face contort in a sort of disgusted shocked look.

"I _do not_ cuddle!" She says, indignantly, standing up and making space between them.

"Oh, I beg to differ. At one point," Bo pauses, savoring the moment, "…you even nuzzled into my neck."

"_Yoooou_!-" Tamsin scowls at Bo, pissed that she was caught, and pissed that Bo was so smug about it. Her mouth guppies for something to say, and without result she just growls and paces away a bit. "_We are never speaking of this_." She finally decides upon, crossing her arms, hissing at Bo.

"Fine with me," Bo smiles her brightest smile. "No one would believe it anyway," she grins.

"Thankfully." Tamsin looks at the sky, hand over her eyes. "God- what time is it? Why did you let me sleep so long!?"

"Well, I don't know what time it is, as I don't have a watch. And I let you sleep because… well I figured you needed to heal."

"An HOUR would have done it, Bo! We heal REALLY FAST- Shit, half the morning is gone!"

"Geez, I'm sorry I'm so concerned about your health…" She rolls her eyes, standing up as well.

"Well what's concerning ME is that while you let me make an ass out of myself in my sleep, that THING has probably practically found us!" Tamsin fumbles at her boots, pulling them on.

"So? I'm sure Dyson will find us any minute anyway and now that we know the Basajaun's game, we can kick it's furry ass. I don't see what the big deal is…"

"Pffft-Dyson? Find us? Wolf Boy couldn't find us even if he tried," Tamsin huffs. "Once we hit the river our scent became almost untraceable. He'd have no why of gauging how far we floated or where we washed up. Besides, he wouldn't come looking for us anyway."

"You're kidding right?" Bo says smugly. "If you knew Dyson at all, you'd know he'll stop at nothing to find us…"

Tamsin laughs lightly, "To find _you,_ Hot Pants, yeah maybe. But if _YOU_ knew him at all, you'd know he's not going to _try_ and look for us- he's smarter than that. He knows that I'm going to be trying my damnedest to keep us under the radar from the Basajaun and that even if he had a clue where to look, it's going to be hard to find someone that doesn't want to be found…" She finishes tying her boots and stands up.

Bo feels that sear of jealous in her gut again, Tamsin talking about how well she knows Dyson.

"Plus," Tamsin adds. "I'm not about to just sit around let myself be rescued like some pathetic damsel in distress…" She says, eying Bo up and down.

"Hey!" Bo says, taking the offense that was given. "I can take care of myself just fine, thanks. I've saved the world like what, twice now?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't pop a blood vessel, I'm just saying that you shouldn't keep relying too much on the rest of the Happy Sunshine Gang, and learn how to make it on your own, that's all." She zips up her sweatshirt and starts walking.

Bo hops to pace and catches up to Tamsin in a few steps, walking beside her. "I don't _rely_ on them, but I don't think there's anything wrong with letting others help you. You should try it once in a while," she retorts.

"Yeah, _no thanks_. I have a few millennia of experience and the fact is that you can't rely on anyone but yourself, and you _shouldn't_."

"That's not true- you can rely on me."

The blonde looks at her, eyes darting away quickly though. Tamsin clears her throat, not responding to what Bo said. Bo takes this as an opportunity to maybe address what she'd overheard the night before.

"Tamsin, I know you. I know there's something bothering you. We could talk about it…"

"First of all- you don't know shit about me. And second, even if there was something bothering me, I'm not about to share it with _you_."

"Tamsin, if there's something getting at you, we should really talk about it. It _will_ help."

Tamsin stops walking, frustrated beyond belief. Bo's continual chipping away is wearing at her hard, and she desperately tries to control her crumbling façade. "It's always about _talking_ with you, isn't it? You always want to _talk_ about it?- Well maybe some of us _don't_. Have you ever considered that maybe, _JUST MAYBE_, some people don't want to share every little thing that's on their mind! That maybe some things are better left unsaid! Did you ever think about that?! ARGHHH!" She rubs her palms in her eyes, as if she rubs hard enough Bo will just disappear.

Bo looks at the blonde. She looks like she's either going to break Bo or just fall to pieces herself. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I pushed it. I'll drop it…" Bo says, and she means it. She doesn't want to cause Tamsin any more distress; she just wants to help her.

"Yes, _please do_…" Tamsin hisses. She lowers her hands and continues on through the forest.

They walk quietly for a while, Bo following in stride behind Tamsin as they weave their way through the trees. Eventually, the silence is broken as Bo's stomach gives an audible growl, reminding her she hasn't had any food in quite a while now.

"God, I'm hungry," she mumbles, feeling her stomach turn over, empty.

"Geez Sucu-slut, you nearly suck me dry 12 hours ago and you're already hungry?"

"No, I'm _regular_ hungry, thank you. Kenzi had all the protein bars in her backpack. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Yeah, and I haven't had a drink in over 24 hours. I think we'd all like our money back on this vacation, believe me…"

Bo pauses thinking, a thought dawing on her. "Hey, do Valkyries eat?"

"What?" Tamsin looks over her shoulder at Bo as they walk.

"No, it just occurred to me… I saw you eat as a kid and as a teenager, and before you got your memories back but I don't think I've ever seen you actually _eat_ anything either before you died or since you got back…"

"I like my meals in liquid form, what can I say." The blonde shrugs, hoping that'll be that.

"No, really, I was just wondering. So do Valkyries-"

"-Please stop asking me about Valkyries. _Please_." Tamsin is worn raw from Bo. "What is with all these questions all of a sudden? Why are you suddenly so vested in knowing all about me, what I'm thinking and all this personal shit?"

"It's not sudden," Bo says, indignantly. "I've always been interested in-"

"- don't you dare, Bo." Tamsin growls, stopping short again and cutting her off. "You have _NOT_ always been interested. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that unless you're hungry or hurt or need something, you haven't really given me a second thought." Tamsin's voice is cold, but has a slightly delicate quality to it. Like the last thin veneer of ice on a pond in spring.

Tamsin sighs, and her shoulder sag for just a moment. She gathers herself and continues. "Look, you can't keep expecting everyone to just give you what you want, when you decide you _happen _to be in the mood for it. All of us- Dyson, Lauren, _everyone_- all of our lives keep going when you're not around. You get all pissed when someone won't cut themselves open and spill their guts to you- but that's because as far as we know you'll be gone tomorrow. You bop in and out as you please and the rest of us get left behind to stitch up whatever pieces of ourselves you leave in your wake. It's selfish Bo! And I know you don't mean it but you have to know that it's selfish!"

Bo stands there, speechless. "I…." She doesn't know what to think, to feel. She's angry and hurt, and astounded that Tamsin even bared so much. "Tamsin… I didn't know I…"

Tamsin sighs. _What are you doing, idiot- can't you just shut up. Bo's only going to keep digging if you keep talking about your friggin' feelings_! Tamsin tries to back pedal into levity "Relax Succulette, forget I mentioned it. I guess I'm just hungry too. Let's go…"

"-Hey!" Bo yells. She reaches out, grabbing Tamsin's arm, turning her back to face her. "Listen- I'm sorry if I pushed you, but if I just waited for you to open up an tell me things, I don't think I'd _ever_ get to know you. You're so closed off and I don't understand why."

"I told you, thousands of years of experience. Given enough time, people always disappoint you in the end," Tamsin says, as flatly as she can muster.

"Have I disappointed you?" Bo asks, genuinely wanting to know.

Tamsin pauses. She meets Bo's eyes and when she's the sincerity and concern there, it's more than she can bare. She looks away again, towards the river and answers quietly, "No… not yet at least."

"Then why not give _me_ a chance? A chance to get to know you. Just try. Can you just try and open up to someone…" Bo says, her hand on Tamsin's forearm still.

Tamsin's heart aches. Literally aches. _If I open up, Bo, even a little, I'm going to lose it. I'm going to lose myself, entirely in you, and they'll be nothing left._ Tamsin's frightened because the idea of giving herself over to Bo… it's entirely foreign to her. She's always been a warrior, but surrender- that's not something she's dealt with before.

Tamsin looks at Bo, and knows what she needs to say. _I need to say, No. Just no. An unequivocal NO. Say something mean, say something awful and caustic that will totally repel her from you…_

Tamsin knows she's playing with fire, and she's bound to get burned. It's masochistic to let herself get close- _closer_- to Bo, when she can't have her. She knows that, but like a moth drawn a flame though she can't seem to help it. She hears herself say, "I could try…" and barely recognizes it as her own voice. Tamsin makes a motion to keep walking, trying to move on. "But first, let's get some food. You want to know about Valkyries?- here's a freebie: Yes, Valkyries eat. And I'm definitely ready to. You're driving me insane and I know at least if we're chewing we won't be talking…"

Dyson and Kenzi had been hiking for hours, tracking the Basajaun's trail through the woods. It seemed like the beast had been moving along, parallel to the river. _Looks like Dyson was right_, Kenzi thinks. _It's following the river, hunting Bo and Tamsin._ Kenzi knows Dyson is an excellent tracker, but it feels like they've been wandering for days. "D-man, I'm surprised you can still smell this guy. He jetted like yesterday afternoon- that's some sniffer you have there," Kenzi intones, weary from the hike.

"No, I lost the scent not far out from our camp." Dyson replies, still hiking ahead of her.

"Um, _then how the hell do you know where you're going!?_ Are you taking me on a Snipe Hunt? Because your ass is seriously grass if so!"

"I have no idea what a Snipe Hunt is, but yes, I know where we're going..."

"How?! Everything looks the same- I swear we've passed that tree like 3 times!"

Dyson smiles, and stops walking. "Okay. I think it's time or your next lesson..."

"Really?" She asks, grateful for the rest. "Alright, sock it to me..."

"Tracking," he begins, "is all about subtlety."

Kenzi laughs. "Hate to burst your bubble Wolf boy, but subtlety isn't exactly a strength of mine..."

"Here," Dyson says, placing his hands on both her shoulders. "Trust me, it is. Close your eyes..."

Kenzi does, but adds, "I'm starting to see a pattern here. With all this eyes-closed business, it's a wonder there aren't' more blind Shadow Thieves..."

Dyson slowly turns Kenzi in a few circles, disorienting her so she's facing a different direction. He holds on until she regains her balance, then lets her go. "Okay, open your eyes."

She opens the left, than the right. "Thanks for the ride. Now what?"

"Now... tell me which way he went."

"You're kidding right?" Kenzi says, throwing out her arms. "I literally cannot see the forest for the trees- it's all the SAME."

"Just take your time. Look. Subtlety."

Kenzi rubs her eyes. "Fine." She turns slowly, looking at trees and bushes. She walks around, not exactly sure what she's looking for. "Dyyyyyysooooooon..." She whines.

""No, you can see it."

"No, I can't okay! It's just trees and dirt!"

Dyson sighs. "Okay, take one more look and then we'll move on."

"Thank you." She says, and goes to look around one last time. _Dirt. Rocks. Tree. Bush. Tree- wait!_ Kenzi walks over to the small bush. Gently, she cups two broken twigs, both bent in the same direction. She looks to Dyson, "This way?"

"You got it," He says, smiling.

"For REAL?! Yesssss! Score one for Super Ninja Kenzi- KA POW!" She says, karate punching the air. "I am amaaaaaaazing at subtleteeeeeeeeeey!" She whoops.

"Something like that, yes," He grins again. "Now let's g-"he stops mid-sentence. Sniffing at the air.

Kenzi's smile drops, and she grabs Bo's knife out of the backpack. "What is it? The Basajaun?" She says, head whipping around, checking out all sides.

Dyson sniffs again. "Wolves."

"Wait, like regular type or your type?" She says.

"Regular type," he says, eyes narrowing. "There's a pack, close by. I'm going to find them- maybe they'll have an idea where the beast we're hunting is.."

"YOU CAN TALK TO WOLVES?! How did I not know this?!"

"Well, not 'talk' exactly, but exchange information, yes. Look, I'll be right back. Stay put."

"Are you kidding me? The Basajaun-" Kenzi begins, but Dyson is already morphing, running off into the woods beyond.

"Great! Thanks! No problem! Mom was right, all men are dogs. God." Kenzi feels parched. She goes into her backpack and takes out her canteen. She tips it up, but it's empty. "Also great." _Thiiiiirsty_…_Hm…The river's just over, and Dyson will probably be a while with whatever ass-sniffing he has to do…okay. yeah, let's do it._ Kenzi starts walking, making her way towards the water.

As they approach their destination, Tamsin feels her mood start to lighten. She can hear the roar of the rapids, and the thought of something to eat, cheers her. She throws a look over her shoulder at her companion, making sure Bo's still following behind, before approaching the edge of the forest. She stops where the tree line greets the rocky riverbank, surveying briefly and making sure coast is clear before leading Bo down closer to the water.

"Oh joy- the river. You know, I think I'd be totally okay if I never saw this river again..." Bo says, not thrilled to be reacquainted with something that almost killed her.

"You don't want to go for another swim?" Tamsin says, feeling upbeat. She's not sure if it's the sunshine, the beautiful scenery or the fact that for the first time this trip it's Bo who's uncomfortable instead of her.

"No thanks," Bo intones. She stands back a bit from the edge, truly weary to get too close.

"We all have to face our fears, you know…" Tamsin says, almost enjoying Bo's apprehension.

"Oh yeah? Well what are _you_ afraid of?" Bo says, crossing her arms, still staying away from the water.

Tamsin cocks her head a bit to the side, answering Bo's question with a smirk. Her good mood has her itching to expend some energy, and an idea forms- something to irk Bo and scratch that itch. She turns to face the water again, and without warning, she takes a running leap out from the bank.

"Tamsin no!" Bo screams- her heart in her throat.

Tamsin lands, softly and precisely on a small rock towards the center of the raging river. She looks back over, her shoulder at Bo, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"Tamsin! What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" A million thoughts race through Bo- her heart burning with concern.

Tamsin smiles easily and leaps to the next rock- an even smaller one this time.

"Tamsin!" Bo feels her heart pound. _God! What is she doing, trying to kill me?_

"Oh relaaaaaaaaaax Bo!" Tamsin yells over the rush of water, leaping to the next rock. * hop*. Tamsin's enjoying Bo's concern over her. _A nice role reversal, for once. " _Don't you want to ask me about Valkyries? We have incredible balancing skills. I thought I'd open up to you about it by showing you! Don't you have questions?"

"Tamsin! Really! Come on! I'm being serious!"

"Why Bo, you seem… concerned? Should we _talk_ about it?" * hop*

"Tamsin- just- come on! Stop it!" Bo's frantic, pacing short steps left and right, feeling helpless.

"So you're saying that you _don't_ want to talk about what you're feeling right now? Don't you want to know about Valkyries?"

"No! I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to know about Valkyries! Now will you please come back to shore?!"

Tamsin grins ear to ear, and Bo knows that look. She recognizes it from when Tamsin was little. She'd smile like that when she got one over on Kenzi or her. When she got her way. Bo watches as she hops, effortless and surefooted, back to shore.

As soon as she's within range, Bo smacks her hard in the arm, "You ASSHOLE! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?!"

"Well you said you didn't want to talk about it, so I guess I never will," she smirks again. "And besides," Tamsin says, as leaning in towards Bo a bit, smiling. "Maybe I just relish the opportunity to watch you squirm."

"I was _not_ squirming. And can't we quit the theatrics- I said I was sorry for pushing you." Bo's not amused. She found nothing funny about Tamsin being in danger and is surprised with how strong a visceral reaction she had to it. She tries to calm herself a bit. She lets out a deep breath. "Anyway, I thought you said you were going to get us something to eat?"

The two are only arms-length apart. Tamsin's blood is pumping from her game. Riling Bo up was highly enjoyable andshe's surprised to find the little burst of adrenaline has her feeling bold. Interested in pushing it a bit further, Tamsin keeps Bo's eyes on hers, and begins to slowly move into Bo's space. "Well…" She purrs, leaning in close to Bo. "There's something I'm going to need from you first..."

Bo's heart flips flops, unsure of exactly what is happening as Tamsin keeps slowly leaning in.

"I think I need you..." Tamsin starts, and leans in close, to whisper in Bo's ear. Bo feels her heart catch in her chest, as Tamsin's suddenly so close to her.

"…to say 'please'." she finishes. Tamsin pulls back just far enough for Bo to see that same big grin again. _God damnit Tamsin_, Bo thinks, realizes the grin is because she got what she wanted- Bo to shut up.

Without another word, Tamsin walks towards the river again. She unsheathes one of her blades and slowly bends down towards the water. She taps the very tip of the blade lightly on the surface. She glances back towards Bo, "Oh, and _catch_."

Bo's still trying to unwind from the ups and downs Tamsin's thrown at her. "_Catch what_?" Bo starts to says, but before she can even get all the words out, Tamsin's light tap becomes a quick jerk as she hooks at the water sending something hurtling Bo's way.

Bo doesn't get her hands up fast enough and the trout hits her in the face with a wet _SMACK_.

"I said 'catch'!" Tamsin scoffs, standing up.

Bo wipes the slime off her face, and looks down in awe at the decent sized fish flopping at her feet.

"You are… so..." Bo says, unsure of what else she can say even.

"Awesome, is the word you're looking for. Lunch is served."


	11. Lions and Tigers

Kenzi tromps out of the woods, approaching the water near a bend in the river. The current is a bit quieter here and the sight of the clear, still water underlines how parched her own throat is. She strides out, bag thumping along with her, and digs her canteen out of the pack. She sits down on a rock next to the water, setting the pack at her feet, and leans town to fill the canteen up. She takes a sip, savoring the relief on ther throat, and closes her eyes. She smiles to herself. _Well __this__ isn't half bad_, she thinks. She opens her eyes again and takes a moment to enjoy the scenery_. Like something straight out of Discovery Channel,_ she muses. The late afternoon sun warms her skin, and its rays wink at her off the water and enhances the bright colors of forest and peaks beyond.

_This is more like the Va-Cay I pictured. Sun is shining, river is rolling, birds are chirping, the_- Kenzi stops short and listens more closely. _Why are there are no birds chirping…_ A sinking sensation settles in the pit of her stomach as she realizes outside of the gentle gurgle of the river, the forest is deafeningly quiet. Tamsin's words from the previous day, spiral back to her- _What was it? Something about avoiding the river because it's too out in the open? Shit..._

Kenzie quickly shoves the canteen back in the pack and ,grabbing the whole thing, makes a move to run back to the forest. She turns and faces the woods just in time to see something lumber out of the trees. It rears back, standing to display the full 8' or so of it's muscular, furry, brown body. It looks right in her eyes and as it roars, Kenzi feels the vibration right through her, bouncing off the river rocks and canyon walls, drowning out almost everything else, including her own blood-curdling scream.

* * *

"You know," Bo says, swallowing a piece of fish. "I think you've talked more in the last 24 hours, than the entire time I've known you combined…"

"Well," Tamsin says, picking at a bone. "I have been under duress. Basically held hostage by you- demanding emotional ransom." Tamsin smirks. A joke about Stockholm Syndrome floats into her mind, which she quickly dismisses. _Maybe a bit too close to home_, she thinks

"Well, I guess crime _does_ pay then. I got what I wanted." Bo smiles, finishing her lunch and tossing the bones aside. "So what's next?"

"More walking, less talking," Tamsin intones, tossing aside the remnants of her own lunch as well.

Bo looks at he woman in front of her. _This is so easy_, she thinks. _Being here, with Tamsin. How can it be this easy now, and so hard other times?_ Bo's question is on the tip of her tongue when Tamsin leaps up suddenly, on alert.

"Did you hear that?" Tamsin asks. The sound was barely audible a second ago, but it sent chills up the Valkyrie's spine. Tamsin's nerves are on end as she strains to hear. _Please. Please no_, she thinks.

"What? Hear what Tamsin?" Bo's standing now too- unnerved by the Valkyrie's abrupt movement and distraught expression.

Tamsin holds up an index finger- shushing Bo as she continues to listen. Both women breath through the silence, waiting.

Then Tamsin hears it again. The yell is small and far away, but she would recognize it anywhere. "_Kenzi_."

Bo hadn't heard the noise and barely has time to register what was said before Tamsin is off and running- sprinting towards the woods upstream. Bo starts moving- running as fast as she can- trying to keep up as the blonde as she disappears into the forest ahead of her.

The grizzly bear's roar tapers in time with Kenzi's initial scream. Both, reaching the end of their lungs, pause to re-evaluate each other. The large bear begins to move diagonally down the slope, sizing the small human up.

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Kenzi screams. "DYSON!" She offers up to the wind. "DYSON! YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The bear continues to move down towards her, and Kenzi begins back away, following the water's edge and not taking her eyes off the massive animal.

"Okay. Okay. I can handle this... I've watched enough Jungle Jeeves- I should know what to do- Think!…

The bear lumbers towards her, emitting a low growl, the base tones strong enough to rumble through Kenzi's core.

"Uh…uh…FOOD! Yes- food! Um…Okay, hey buddy…" She starts, addressing the bear as it continues to move towards her. "Uh, you're hungry right? Bears gotta eat, I get it…" Kenzi, very slowly, very delibertly, starts to rummage in her bag with one hand.

"Yeah… let's see what we got in here… uh…." Kenzi's hand finally rests on one of the protein bars. "Yessss! Okay-" she says pulling it out and ripping it open. "Hey- I got something for you!

Kenzi waves the small bar in the air as the large animal tracks her movements with its eyes.

"Yeah- fooooooood. You hungry Baloo? I got your bear necessities right- Here!-" She throws the bar at the bears feet. The bear looks at the bar, and leans down hesitantly to investigate it.

Kenzi holds her breath. "_Come on- eat it you son of a bitch_…" she whispers to herself.

The bear sniffs it, and pokes it with it's paw… then looks back up at Kenzi and lets out another low growl, licking its lips.

"Shit."

Kenzi breaks into a sprint for the woods. The bear lets out a roar and Kenzi can hear the rocks crumble and roll from under its paws as it chases after her. She darts through the bushes and the bear isn't far behind, practically at her heals.

The growth gives way to small clearing and Kenzi sprints across, trying to put space between her and the bear. She glances over her shoulder to gauge the distance between them and the toe of her boot catches a root and sends her flying. She crash lands on the dirt and rocks, like a plane without landing gear, and the wind is knocked out of her. The scrambles to her feet, trying to regain her breath, and turns to see the bear enter the clearing. Kenzi's heart leaps into her throat as the bear begins to charge her.

She opens her mouth and screams.

* * *

Tamsin is vaguely aware of Bo, somewhere far behind her, yelling for her to wait. But Tamsin can't. _Can't wait. Kenzi. Kenzi in trouble._ The thought stabs at her heart as she crashes through the brush. Limbs bite as her face as she whips through the forest.

She hears another scream. Closer now.

_Kenzi_.

Tamsin feels like she's flying, her feet barely touch the ground as she bolts towards the sound. She bursts into the clearing and sees the large grizzly charging towards her friend.

Tamsin moves like lightning, closing the distance between them. The bear lunges for the tiny human just as Tamsin leaps between them. Wings burst forth at full expanse forming a pearlescent wall between the two and startling the bear to a halt.

Tamsin's eyes are black as night as she pumps her wings meanacingly, staring down the animal. "Back off Yogi!" She growls with both her blades in hand, ready for action. "You're messing with the wrong basket case..."

The bear lets out a short growl and startles back, retreating into the woods in the direction that he came.

Tamsin lets out a breath as grizzly's form disapears in the distance. Her eyes are just starting to brighten again, wings slowly relaxing, when there's a snarl and a crash through the trees behind her. Eons of training kick in and Tamsin's wings expand again as she whips around, her blade flying out of her hand, finding its mark.

Bo crashes out of the brush in time to see the blade connect and the wolf hit the ground, slowly morphing back into Dyson. Tamsin, in full Valkyrie mode, stands above him.

"Dyson!" Bo screams rushing towards the bleeding man.

Tamsin realizes what's happened and moves quickly to tuck her wings away, her face softening. "_Shit_! Dyson!" She makes a move towards her partner when Bo, having already reached his side, stands up to block her way.

"What the _fuck_ Tamsin!?" Bo screams, eyes flashing blue.

Kenzi finally shakes herself out of her daze and quickly moves between the two. "STOP IT! It was an accident! There was a bear and it was hungry and tried to eat me and Tamsin scared it away and she didn't know Dyson was in wolf mode and EVERYBODY _CHILL_!"

Bo glares at Tamsin and turns her attention back to Dyson, who's gingerly examining the deep gash Tamsin's blade left in his shoulder.

Tamsin's heart sinks as she sees the damage. "_Shit!" _she huffs out, turning away from the sight, choking down the guilt bubbling up . _Way to all most kill him!_ _I could have killed him. I almost killed him. All I do is kill...shit._ Emotions flood her. The adrenline of the encounter, seeing Kenzi almost killed and now almost killing Dyson herself. Tamsin head swims. She braces hands on her knees, trying force down the bile from rising, trying to hold herself together_. _

Kenzi sees her friend's face and moves to her, standing her up and wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "Hey...It's okay- we're all fine. We're okay now. You saved me. Dyson will be fine. You did good..."

"Momz?" Tamsin's voice cracks a bit. Safe in Kenzi's arms, she feels a few hot tears slip out. "I didn't mean..."

"No no no no, relax. It's okay...shhh...it's okay...I'm so happy you're okay." Kenzi smiles, and smooths the blonde's hair as she feels the other woman relax her grip on her just a bit.

"Me too...Happy you're okay." Tamsin says, finally calming down. She lets her go, wiping her face and meeting Kenzi's smile.

Kenzi, assured her girl is okay, turns her attention to Bo behind her. Kenzi strides over to Bo. "And YOU!" she yells smacking Bo in the arm. "Next time you two want to go base jumping, make sure you have a parachute! Ugh!" She tackles her friend with a hug. Dyson smiles at them, and stands up slowly as Tamsin walks over. "You okay partner?" He asks the Valkyrie.

"Really?" She says, sacrastically. "I'm not the one who's _actively bleeding_. Are _YOU_ okay?"

Dyson looks from her to the other two girls. "Yeah. I am now," he says, smiling gently. "Though, I think I may need a bit bandaging up..." He moves and begins wripping a strip of fabric from the sleave of his shirt.

Excitement waining, the four reconvene, turning attention inward to their small circle.

Bo looks at Tamsin and smirks. "Well looky here-I think I owe you an 'I told you so.' I _told_ _you_ they'd find us."

"Actually," Kenzi starts, "We weren't looking for _you_ exactly. Dyson said we should focus on tracking the Basajaun- that Tamsin would be trying to lay low making sure you guys weren't found..."

Tamsin smiles big, scrunching her nose and crossing her arms. She levels her satisfied look at Bo. "Oh, really? Is that so?"

Bo rolls her eyes, "Fine, fine, you were right. Either way, I'm glad we all found each other...safety in numbers right?"

"Yes, and just in time too," Dyson winces, already applying pressure to his wound with part of his sleeve he ripped off. "The sun will set soon. We should keep moving with the light we have and then find as secluded a spot as we can to camp. We won't be able to make it back tonight..."

"Greeeeeeeat," Tamsin scoffs. "Double the number of us- We'll be even more of target now..."

"Relax Tams," Kenzi smiles, "At least we have supplies. We have food and sleeping bags, which by the way are super warm and cozy too! I have no idea how you guys managed to stay warm with out them..."

Bo chuckles, thinking of Tamsin's cuddling incident. Tamsin shoots her a look that would free hell over and Bo gets the message, holding up her hands as if to say _Fine, I'll hold my tongue._ Tamsin growls out "Let's just get going. We're burning daylight." She and Dyson start towards the edge of the clearing.

Kenzi raises an eyebrow at Bo, who answers "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Anyway, she's right, we should keep moving I guess..."

"Fine, but I want _aaaaaaaaall_ the details over s'mores..." Kenzi grins, following her friends back through the trees.


	12. Covering Territory

The small party moves slowly through the woods. Dyson can tell they're getting closer to where they first met the Basajaun- the elevation slowly climbing.

He walks side by side with Tamsin, when the width of the path allows, and watches as his partner continues to scan their surroundings for danger. Bo and Kenzi trail a bit behind. Bo must be sharing something interesting as the silence of the woods breaks now and again for Kenzi's crackle of laughter. Dyson's used to the silence, especially between he and Tamsin, but there's something a bit different about it now. Tamsin's brow is furrowed in thought and her shoulders slump just a bit- as if weighed down by something unseen.

"How you holding up partner?" He asks.

"Same as always," She says flatly, not bothering to look his way.

"You know… if there's something on your mind, I'm here for you…"

"God-did you and Bo take the same course on 'How to insert yourselves into everyone else's business'? I dragged her out of the river and ever since she's been up my ass, asking me if there's something bugging me and 'do I want to talk about it?' Ugh…"

"Well…is there?"

Tamsin rolls her eyes at him. "Oh _please_…" she shrugs it off.

She turns back to the path ahead of them, as Dyson debates whether or not to continue. He has a theory what's going on, he has for a while. He decides to push on.

"Bo's always been good at that, you know... At drawing things out of people…"

"Yeah like _half my damn Chi_?" Tamsin jokes.

He chuckles. "Well, that, and other things. She brings out the best in people because she sees the best in them, even if they don't. She holds that image she sees in front of you, and suddenly you find yourself wanting to be that- to be your best. To live up to what she sees in you, for her."

Dyson can't read the look on Tamsin's face- her jaw is set, brow still furrowed in thought. He's not sure if she's thinking about what he said, or just trying to block him out entirely. Dyson knows what it's like with Bo. What it's like to love someone who may never be able to love you back quite as fully, or quite the same way you do. Dyson's watched Tamsin, in her last life cycle and in this one. He's watched her and Bo dance around whatever's brewing between them all this time, and watched as Tamsin has sacrificed herself, over and over for Bo.

"Tamsin, I know you have feelings for her." _Why not go for the direct approach? _

"Oh do I now?" she scoffs.

"I'm not blind…" he says, gently.

"Really? That's good, because you're acting pretty fucking deaf and dumb right now, and I wouldn't want you to be completely senseless…" She growls, aggressively socking him in the arm.

Dyson chuckles and moves a bit, out of striking range before continuing. "You know…the only thing that's _senseless,_ is to deny it…"

Tamsin sighs. She knows Dyson is stubborn, and she gives into the fact that they are going to have this conversation whether she likes it or not. "Don't you guys like mate for life? Shouldn't you be acting, I don't know, _territorial_ if you think I'm eyeing your mate or whatever?"

Dyson thinks for a moment before answering. "Normally, yes, but I've had to change my thinking around it. Bo is… special. Special people call for special circumstances. Besides… I've learned from dealing with Lauren that things go a lot better if you stop hating the person your person loves…"

"_Lauren_." Tamsin snorts. "Yeah, you guys were weirdly chummy at the Yule party."

"I realized we have more in common than not. We both want the same thing- for Bo to be happy."

"God… falling in love with a Succubus… you'd have to be an idiot. I can't think of a worse choice to make."

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice. Sometimes the heart just chooses for you…"

Dyson says it so plainly and simply, as if that's all there was to it, that Tamsin feels something inside her crack just a bit. In many ways, falling for Bo has made her feel like a victim, like her heart has betrayed her, gone and chosen someone without her consent. Dyson is making it sound like a _good_ thing- like this isn't something completely cataclysmic. Like it isn't something that has completely demolished her from the inside out. Like it's not tearing her apart on a moment to moment basis- Loving Bo, being bonded to her, sworn to protect her for the rest of both their lives- but not being able to be _with_ her… And not having Bo love her back. _Dyson doesn't understand, he HAD Bo's love at one point, and still does._

"Well maybe the heart doesn't have a choice but the _head_ sure as fuck does. _God Dyson_, it just not that _simple_! I don't know what sunshine-y world of rainbows and unicorns you live in, but you can't just fall for someone and have it magically equal happily-ever-after. For some of us that's not a possibility. There _IS_ no happily-ever-after for some of us. For some of us, love is a death sentence. And to have your heart just _choose_ that- to choose someone that could never possibly reciprocate it?... Love will get you killed and in the meantime, it'll torture you. Slowly. And painfully."

Tamsin realizes she's starting to unravel a bit. She pinches the bridge of her nose, hoping the pain will focus it all back in. _This conversation needs to end_, she thinks_, before I say something really supremely stupid_. "You know what?- Let's just… let's just drop it alright? We should start set up camp, and this is as good a place as any." She stops walking, dropping her pack and turning away from him. For some reason she didn't want to meet his eyes- like she was afraid he'd see just how close she'd come to telling him everything. _Fucking Wolf and his fucking __caring__, ugh._

Tamsin hears Dyson drop his bag on the ground behind her. She doesn't dare turn around, and she sees Kenzi moving their way anyway. _Good, let's move on_, she thinks. Before the tiny human makes it to them however, Tamsin hears Dyson behind her. She feels him lean a bit closer to her and says, in a hushed tone only for her, "She might, you know. She might love you back. You'll never know unless you ask…"

Tamsin opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by Kenzi.

"Hey all- camping time already?"

Tamsin doesn't answer. She doesn't answer Dyson or Kenzi. She does, however get a feeling like someone's watching her, and when she looks up, she sees Bo. _Catches Bo_, staring at her. Dyson's words sting her mind like a fresh papercut. _She couldn't, could she?_ Hope. A tiny spark in the darkness, just a small thing, but Tamsin feel its heat blaze through her chest, and her cheeks blush a bit even. Just at the thought of it.

_No. No you idiot, she couldn't. She doesn't. So suck it up._ Tamsin extinguishes the tiny spark as best she can. She squares her jaw and barks back "What?!" at Bo, in her most unfriendly voice. Tamsin hopes Bo is too far away to see that her eyes don't match her hostile tone and that her cheeks still have a hint of color, as the flush slowly fades as quickly as that spark of hope does.

* * *

"Alright, they're far enough away, now dish sistah!" Kenzi says, squeezing Bo's arm. The four of them had just began walking away from the clearing where the bear had gone after her. The blonde detectives are walking a bit ahead of them, out of earshot of Kenzi's whispers. "And this time, don't lie to me. I saw that look between you and Valkyrie-Lips over there. Now spill."

Bo sighs. "I don't even know where to start, Kenz."

"To quote Julie Andrews, 'start at the very beginning- a very good place to start'…"

Bo chuckles. "Well, fine. I… I don't know. It's just… she's so…" Bo's hunts for words, and giving up she decides to just explain what happened. "So she saves me right?-_again_- and I wake up and she's looking at me. Like staring at me. So I start to ask why she's always saving me and then I get this ridiculous idea. I know- it's egotistical- that maybe she might have _feelings_ for me or something. So I try and find out and I kiss her…"

"Ooooooooo! And?!"

"And she kisses me back! And the next second she shoves me away and is back to her normal bitchy self. Then later I got… well _hungry_ and _then_ instead of shoving me away, she just sort of offered herself up as a snack."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?!" Kenzi whines in anticipation, waiting for the _action_ part to come.

"-And nothing. I fed, she snarked, we decided to call it an night…" Bo thinks of them, back to back, in front of the campfire. She thinks of how Tamsin's voice sounded so small and thin, like tissue paper, as she talked about her love.

"Yo, Earth to Bobo. _NOW_ I know you're holding back for sure…"

"Well… she… she thought I was asleep. She was talking about Valkyries… I had asked her about Valkyries… and she was just talking and then she started to say how they only start their final life cycle when they fall in love. When they fall for their one true warrior. Kenzi she seemed so _sad_. I wish I knew what was really going on…"

Kenzi bites her lip. She's known how Tamsin's felt for a while but she's been hesitant to betray her friend's trust and mention it to Bo. Doesn't mean she can't try and guide her friend to the right conclusion. "So, did Tamsin happen to, I don't know, _say_ who this person was?" She smiles.

"No," Bo says, frowning. "I mean, it has to be Dyson right?"

Kenzi and Bo look up at the two in question. Tamsin's growling something furiously at Dyson and punching him in the arm.

Kenzi starts laughing. Slowly at first, but it builds until Kenzi is cackling, slightly manically.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Bo says.

"Oh sweet, simple _IDIOTIC_ Bo…" She continues to laugh. "You are so pretty, but so _dumb_." She finally slows herself down to a chuckle. "Alright, alright Bobola, I told myself I wouldn't interfere but you're both so helpless. So Bo," Kenzi grabs Bo by the shoulders, "It's you. _You idiot_."

"No…" Bo says, thinking. Thinking how Tamsin's been living in her house, one bedroom away, since her rebirth. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I'd know. I'd know _for sure_ if she, if she was in love with me… I'm a succubus, love's _kinda_ my thing."

"No, _SEX_ is kinda you're thing. Love… well… you're apparently as clueless as the rest of us. Actually, probably more so," Kenzi grins.

"I don't know…" Bo says again. She looks at the blonde woman just up the path from her. _Tamsin, why wouldn't you tell me? If you felt this way, if all this is going on, why not just say something? _

"Bo, listen," Kenzi begins. "I'm a shadow thief now…"

"What? What's a-"

"-not important. The thing is that with my training, I now have certain skills. I'm an expert in subtlety and a master of observation… and I need _neither_ to see that you guys have been dancing around these feelings for a while now."

"Kenz, this is _insane_…" Bo whines. "I mean, sure there's _something_ there, but it's no light thing to even explore that. I mean, there's Lauren to think about. And Dyson. And I'm not even including the fact that Tamsin hasn't exactly been forthcoming about any of these supposed feelings… I don't know… I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling even. I don't know anything!… _What do I do_?"

"I don't know- you're a big girl, _you_ need to figure it out." Kenzi rolls her eyes. The detectives ahead have stopped walking, setting down their backpacks. Kenzi makes a move to walk towards them, but Bo stops her, grabbing her arm.

"No, Kenzi, really I-"

"-Bo stop." Kenzi removes Bo's hand from her arm. "Listen, what you do, is up to you. I have my own opinions of course, but I think I've said more than I should anyway. There is one thing though... This isn't Dyson or Lauren you're dealing with now. This is Tamsin. MY Tamsin. So whatever you do Bo, whatever you decide to do, just know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you." She pats Bo on the shoulder and says "So no pressure," before walking away to join the others. Bo closes her eyes for a second, rubbing her temples. She hears Kenzi chirp "Hey all- camping time already?"

Bo opens her eyes again, and look towards the group just ahead. Bo's eyes land on the blonde who's kneeling on the ground, searching through one of the bags.

As if feeling her gaze, the Valkyrie looks up, meeting Bo's eyes. "_What_?" she snaps at Bo.

_Crap, _Bo thinks. _What have I gotten myself into? _


	13. Seeing Stars

"I wish we had s'mores…" Kenzi says glumly, staring into the campfire.

"S'mores? What's that?" Tamsin asks through the flames. The four are sitting around the fire, Bo and Kenzi across from Tamsin and Dyson.

"Excuse me, did you just ask what s'mores are? Oh my _GOD_-I can't believe I overlooked such a critical life lesson when raising you!" Kenzi expounds. "Okay, man, where to begin…s'mores are heaven on a graham cracker. They are crack. They are the centerpiece to any and every good camping experience!"

Kenzi's greeted by Tamsin's raised eyebrows. "Bo, help me out here buddy!" Kenzi asks, turning to her best friend.

"Chocolate, a toasted marshmallow between two graham crackers," Bo smiles. " And yes, they are heavenly."

"They are so much more! You have to put them on a stick, and toast them juuuuust right, so they're golden brown…" Kenzi closes her eyes at the delightful memory.

"OR let them blacken completely and goo out…" Bo adds, delving into her own happy memories

"And they drip on your fingers…" Kenzi adds to Bo.

"And you can never have just one…" Bo adds.

They look at the detectives across the fire, both giving them expressions like they each had seven heads.

"What? You two don't have happy campfire memories?" Kenzi asks, rolling her eyes.

"Not really," Tamsin deadpans. "Valkyrie's live alone, work alone, and usually die alone and for me fire is only about keeping warm, and staying alive until the next fight."

"Well thank you Dr. Buzzkill, for your wonderful imput. Ugh!" Kenzi snips back. The tiny human turns her attention to the other dectective. "What about you Dyson? All doom and gloom in your s'more-less world too?"

"Not at all. Our pack used to gather around the fire and we'd sing our stories to each other. It's how we kept our traditions alive." Kenzi makes a move to say something and Dyson, "- and no, I don't think I'll be singing for you all tonight."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Tamsin adds, stoking the fire with a stick.

In the void of conversation, the group hears wolves howl in the distance.

Kenzi speaks up quickly, "Hey is that the pack you went to see?" She asks Dyson. "Did they ever end up having any info- you didn't mention any."

"Well," Dyson begins, "I didn't have much time to communicate before I had to run back, but they did mention there was something out there- something old- that has been causing things to become… unbalanced. They said it was going against nature, but didn't say much more than that."

They small group sits back and listens to the howling a while longer until it slowly dies out and they're left with just the crackling of the fire.

Tamsin is the first to break the silence."Weeeeeell. No use in all of us exhausting ourselves. I'll take first watch." Dyson makes a move to say something and she cuts him off, "-And no, Dyson, you are NOT staying up tonight. You have a fairly nice stab wound going there, and I'm not having it get worse if I can help it, so be a good puppy and sit your ass down. Stay."

Kenzi pokes Bo in the side, and whispers, "_Golden opportunity here, Bobo, for some one-on-one questions…"_

After a moment, Bo catches up to speed and, over the fire, addresses Tamsin. "I'll keep watch with you."

Tamsin quirks an eyebrow, "No offense Succulette, but this is not a two-person job. You're better off getting some rest with everyone else."

"Well, I'm really, really awake. Can I keep you company, for a little bit at least?"

Tamsin realizes that all eyes are on her. Dyson, Kenzi, Bo… _God, is everyone in on this? Why are they always in my business…_ As much as she would still like to avoid any one-on-one time with the succubus, Tamsin doesn't want to give everyone the satisfaction of knowing that. In her best nonchalance, she shrugs and adds, "Fine, do what you want, just don't get in my way." With that, she gets up, stretching, and heads over to their bags, rooting around for something.

Kenzi gives Bo a discrete thumbs up before collecting her sleeping bag and starting to set it up on the forest floor near the fire. Dyson follow suit, moving his arm gingerly as he unrolls the fabric.

Tamsin walks towards Bo. "I was planning on heading up there," she says, pointing past Bo to the rocky crag on the hill above them. "Get a better vantage point and less trees for less ambush…"

"Sounds good, lead the way." Bo follows Tamsin silently as they head uphill and away from the firelight.

They arrive on top of the hill after a few minutes. Tamsin sits down, facing the camp below, and Bo follows suit, sitting to her right. The sound of the fire is muffled by the cold air and distance and now only the gentle chirping of crickets fill the air around them.

Normally, Tamsin embraces silence. She loves it. When it's silent, you can concentrate. You know if something approaching. You can prepare. Right now though, she can't hear anything above her own heart and she can't seem to quiet it's thrumming. _Bo_. Tamsin is hyper aware of the woman beside her. Of the limited space between them. She's hyperaware of the sound of Bo's breath and the warmth radiating off of Bo's body. They're both looking at the camp below, at their two friends, each in their own sleeping bag, warmed by the fire.

The thrum of her heart pounds loud in her ears and she feels the need to speak, if only to drown it out.

"I don't have a lot of campfire stories because I don't make a lot of campfires. At least not at night…"

Bo turns to her slightly, listening.

"I was taught not to make a fire at night, unless absolutely necessary. It attracts too much attention."

"Oh." Bo says, unsure of exactly how to respond. "You made one last night though…"

"I made it for you." Tamsin says, pausing. She feels slightly uncomfortable with how it sounds. _For you._ She backpedals causally, "Like I said, I couldn't have everyone's favorite succubus freezing to death on my watch."

Bo is starting to understand Tamsin better. Her push pull. For every true thing she says, she feels she needs to cover it with something less. Bo's beginning to learn how to weed out the truth from the cover-ups and Tamsin's _For you_, rings in her head, crisp and clear. "Well, what about you? Don't you care if you freeze to death?"

Tamsin chuckles darkly. "The cold's never bothered me. When I'm on my own, it's usually the least of my worries…"

They fall into silence again ,and Tamsin relaxes a bit. She leans back, propping herself up, palms flat on the ground.

Bo sits cross-legged, and she looks upward. The dark bowl of the sky above is filled to the brim with stars. "It's beautiful out here," She sighs. "Did you ever stargaze… when you were out on your own?"

Tamsin smiles and, feeling a bit brave, she makes and effort and says something true . "That's, uh, that's how I'd stay awake. I'd recite the constellations."

"Really?" Bo says. "That's… surprising."

"Is it?" Tamsin furrows her brow, in response.

"Yeah, actually." Bo smiles. "I can't even picture it really. I mean stargazing is so…" She laughs, "It's so _passive_."

Tamsin lets out a small laugh in surprise. "Yeah, not usually my fortay- passive..."

"So," Bo turns and looks at the Valkyrie again. "Which ones do you know?"

Tamsin continues to look out over the land. "Oh…well...all of them," she intones.

Bo laughs, and the blonde simply quirks and eyebrow in challenge, still looking out into the darkness ahead.

"Wait, _you're serious_?" Bo asks at the blonde's profile in the dim light.

Tamsin shrugs. "I've been around a long time. Long enough to learn a thing or two…"

"A thing or two? You just told me you know _ALL THE CONSTELATIONS_…"

Tamsin shrugs again making light of it, but Bo's impressed. _Geez_, she things _Just full of surprises aren't you_. Bo looks at the woman next to her, and wonders what else she's learned over the centuries. Still wondering, Bo opens up and says, " Well, teach me."

"What?" The blonde finally looks her way.

"I said' teach me.' Come on- were out here, we have to stay awake. Teach me some of them."

Bo's looking at her, and smiling. Smiling gently, and expectantly. _And that smile_… Something inside Tamsin flip-flops. Tamsin holds her breath, just for a second. She's… worried. And that's not something she feels often. She's worried because this is so easy, being here, in this moment, with Bo.

They're alone. There's no Wanderer. No Light. No Dark. Just them. It would be so easy, _so easy,_ just to let herself go. To enjoy it. To stop fighting, and just let her guard down and embrace this, this _one_ moment.

But that would be cruel. Cruel to herself. Tamsin's always been wary of desire. Of wanting things. When you want something, it has power over you, and you no longer have control. Tamsin knows this. And knows more than anything what, _or rather who_, it is she wants right now. And she's worried.

She's always been sure of herself and always knew what she was capable of. But since Bo… she's never sure of herself around Bo. She's never sure how she's react, of how much she can take and how far she can be pushed before she breaks. None of it matters though because Tamsin already hers. She's Bo's so completely, that it seems ridiculous to keep fighting it- but she does. She soldiers on. So Tamsin lets out that small breath she's been holding and focuses on the sky.

"Well, let's start with that one. The 'V' shaped one, over there, is Andromeda." Tamsin points to a cluster of stars off and up to her left.

"Wait, that thing there?" Bo scoots closer to Tamsin and moves her head so they're almost touching, to look from the blonde's perspective.

Tamsin feels her heart catch a bit with the proximity. She swallows hard, "Yeah, that one." She says.

"Oh." Bo says. "Seems like a kinda boring one, just a 'V'?"

"Maybe, but the story of Andromeda is an amazing one actually…"

"Tell me," Bo asks, and she rests her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

Tamsin feels her stomach flip flop again and it's so hard she hopes Bo doesn't feel her shake from it. She's tense, and tries to breathe through it. She focuses on the story instead, telling it as best she can.

"Well, it all started with Andromeda's mother, the Queen Cassiopeia. The queen was vain and boastful and one day she was bragging that she was prettier than that sea nymphs. The sea nymphs, naturally, get very angry and run and complain to Poseidon. Poseidon in turn takes offense and basically says he's going to send this sea monster to destroy the king and queen's land- unless they sacrifice their daughter. So they do. The King and Queen go and chain Andromeda to this cliff and this sea monster Cetus arrives, intending to eat her. THEN at the last second, Perseus saves her. He was always saving people. Anyway, they were all put into the sky- to keep that story alive- so we can keep telling it... and that's about it."

Tamsin finishes, and waits. Waits for Bo. _Did I say too much?_ Tamsin frets about rambling, and is desperately trying to not focus on Bo. Bo on her shoulder. The scent of her hair, her skin, nips at Tamsin's nostrils and is driving her over the edge.

"Wow Tamsin… that's some story." Bo is a bit taken aback by passion Tamsin had when telling it. "You talk like these things are real…"

"How do you know they aren't?" Tamsin asks, smirking a bit.

Bo lifts her head a bit, surprised. She looks quizzically at the blonde, her profile is siloetted next to Bo. "Wait, you really believe in them?"

"The stars have been here longer than anything, why not believe in them?" Tamsin shrugs. She feels Bo looking at her, and it's all she can do not to turn.

"I meant the constellations. That all of that happened and that they were put up in the sky. For us. Do you believe in _those_?"

Tamsin sighs, and feels tension and hesitation start to slowly slip through her grasp. "When are you going to learn, Bo," she says, finally turning, their faces close now, "To start believing in what's right in front of you…"

Bo is hypnotized by the eyes in front of her. Up close, she sees the specks of gold at the center of the green. The little flecks seem to sparkle and Bo feels herself being drawn in towards the Valkyrie.

Tamsin is startled by Bo's eyes as well. Startled because despite the tug she feels chest, Bo's eyes remain their deep brown. No blue in sight, no feeding, but that same tug remains. Drawing her in towards Bo. Some small part of Tamsin knows what's next. She's not sure she'd stop it even if she could. She doesn't lean in to meet Bo, but she can't seem to lean away either. She holds her breath, as she feels herself surrender to what's happening. She closes her eyes, her last bit of control slips away, as she feels Bo's breath on her lips.

The kiss is feather light, and Tamsin is shocked by how gentle it is. She's not used to gentle, and isn't expecting it, but it's exactly what she needs from Bo. She needs it because _right now_, she feels like she could shatter into a million pieces.

Bo is deliberate about her movements and as the kiss fades she pulls back slowly, carefully and only a few inches, as if any sudden movement might frighten the Valkyrie away. As if at any moment the Tamsin would wake up and realize what was going on, and head for the hills.

Bo opens her eyes, and sees Tamsin's are still closed. Little does Bo know, but Tamsin is savoring it. Savoring this memory. This kiss, it's not just some celebration kiss. It's not something willed by outside forces, it's not to save a life or to feed, or out of some drunken bet. It's just them, alone. That's all_. _

_She kissed me. Bo kissed me._ Tamsin opens her eyes and meets Bo's. _Bo's eyes_. They're soft and _still_ brown and the way they're looking at her… Tamsin never imagined Bo might look at her that way.

But suddenly, searing pain rips through her and Tamsin feels herself being thrown backwards through the air. She crash lands- lands _hard_- on the rocky ground 20 feet away.

Tamsin looks up and the Basajaun's there. And it has Bo, holding her up high off the ground, by her throat.

Bo struggles to breath- still caught off guard by the attack. She kicks her legs wildly through the cold night air, trying desperately to connect with something. She works with both fists, beating at the beast's grip on her throat, and then her eyes meet the creature's and Bo's struck by how much pain is there. The Basajaun brings Bo close to its mouth, working into a growl, teeth bared. Through clenched jaw, Bo hears the beast work out, "Kill. Me."

"What?" Bo croaks out, surprised.

Suddenly, Tamsin is there again, stabbing the beast legs, trying to cut through tendons – anything she can get at really- to free Bo. The 9 foot tall hairy creature turns and kicks the Valkyrie away like a mosquito, sending her flying. He turns his attention back to Bo, releasing his grip on her throat and instead holding her by her shoulders. "I said 'Kill Me'," he grits out again.

Bo shakes her head and, almost on instinct, she says "No- what are you talking about?"

The beast looks pained, and winces at Bo's answer. His eyes harden again, concentrating. "Then she will." The Basajaun turns towards the direction of Tamsin, who's now charging back at them. The beast takes his hand, placing it on Bo's head. Bo realizes what's happening. He feigns to snap her neck and Bo starts to scream for Tamsin to stop but she's too late. Tamsin anticipates the beast's motion and slings her blade with all her might at the beast's head. Bo screams as the Valkyrie blade catches the beast in the face, taking much of the flesh and bone with it. Bo feels the warmth splatter on her face before she hits the ground, dropping in time with the beast's limp body.

Bo's ears ring from the impact and then Dyson and Kenzi are there, yelling, then helping her up. Kenzi's wiping something off her face, asking if she's okay. "He told me to kill him… " Bo says, looking at the body at their feet, trying to make sense of all that happened so fast.

"What?" Dyson says, moving from Bo's side to examine the body as well.

"Yeah…" Bo starts, the world finally coming back into focus. "He asked me to kill him and when I said I wouldn't… he knew what to do. He pretended to hurt me-to make Tamsin kill him…" Bo moves to examine the creature as well. She winces, seeing the damage the blade inflicted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dyson asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine…" Bo says, still dazed.

"Let's move back to the fact that this thing _spoke_ to you… And also why would it hunt us relentlessly, only to ask us to kill it?" Kenzi asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Tamsin yells, causing the other three to turn around. She stands there, looking like hell. Clothing torn from the fight, dirt from head to toe and fists balled, she growls out, "We've spent two days tracking this fucker, what do we care what his last words were? He's dead! Mission accomplished! As far as I'm concerned all we have left is to get some sleep so we can get up early and get our asses _out of here_ and back to our normal everyday lives. _Excuse me_," She says, pushing past Bo and Dyson, heading back down to the campsite.

"Is _she_ okay?" Dyson asks Bo.

"Yeah…" Bo says. She shakes her head, refocusing. "And yeah, maybe we should all get some rest…" Bo follows the same path the blonde before her took.

Dyson and Kenzi exchange a look. "Hey, don't look at me," Kenzi says, "I have no idea what's going on…"

* * *

Back at the campfire, Tamsin goes to grab her sleeping bag. She crouches down, beginning to untangle it. Bo walks up behind her and places a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Tamsin?" Bo asks. Bo can feel the woman's muscles stiffen under the contact.

"Bo, _please_…" Tamsin says quietly, not turning or looking up.

"Tamsin?" Bo repeats. "Before… you said I should start believing in what's right in front of me…"

Tamsin squints her eyes shut tight, "Bo, _please_. There is _so much_ you do not understand. So much you don't even _know_ about. Please don't ask me for this now…"

_Please_. No snark, no bite, just _please_. Bo had been bracing for impact when she approached Tamsin and still feels like she was stuck- but with the _gentleness_ of it. For a moment, Bo almost goes with it, almost drops the topic right then and walks away. Tamsin's voice sounds fragile, like it could crack under the tiniest bit of pressure. Bo realizes that she has to stand her ground though, and let the blonde know that she won't let it go. She won't let Tamsin keep avoiding this forever. "Okay, we can drop it- for now. But we _are_ having this conversation Tamsin. We are going to have it _soon_…"

"Yeah, sure. Fine." Tamsin replies. Bo removes her hand from Tamsin's shoulder and walks away. The cold night air nips at the warmth left from Bo's touch and it's all the blonde can do not to turn around and beg her to stay, for that warmth to linger just a little while longer.

* * *

Author's Note: Beg pardon for any mistakes/typos above, especially regarding Astronomy/Mythology of the Constellations. :) I tried my best to be accurate. As always, thanks for reading- more to come soon!


	14. Sobering

Tamsin had them up at first light, wasting no time in beginning their hike back. Much to Bo's dismay, it seemed like all the sweetness Bo had seen from her the night before had turned sour and Tamsin was as surly as ever. The remainder of the hike only lasted a few hours. By the time they emerged from the forest mid-day and got to the truck, everyone had just about reached their fill of each other.

"Civilization! Finally!" Kenzi exclaims. She throws her hands up in exaltation. They approach Tamsin's truck and she gives the hood a large hug. "Oh, I've never been so happy- Hello Pavement! Hello air conditioning! Hello COFFEE!"

"At this point, I just want a shower…" Bo says, climbing in the cab with the rest of the crew.

"And a drink," Tamsin and Dyson grumble in unison. They look at each other and smile. "Good thinking," Dyson says.

Kenzi smirks, "Well I know where _you two_ will be this afternoon."

"You're welcome to join us short stack, but don't expect to be able to keep up." Tamsin grins, putting the truck in gear and beginning the short drive back to the motel.

"Thanks, but I think I have a date with my old friend Cable. Just me, the bed and whatever trashy reality shows get reception in this place…"

"What about you Bo?" Dyson asks. Bo thinks she sees Tamsin shoot him a look of disapproval, but she can't be sure.

"Honestly, I don't have any plans beyond 'shower'," Bo responds. She's not about to invite herself only to have Tamsin ignore her all night. Again. _If she wants me there, she'll ask me to go herself._

"Fair enough," Dyson says, as they pull up to the motel.

They crawl out of the truck's cramped cab, the detectives pairing off and heading in the direction of the bar, leaving Bo and Kenzi heading towards the motel room. "Maybe we'll see you guys later!" Kenzi yells. Dyson turns around, nodding in acknowledgment, while Tamsin just continues on without pause.

"Geeze," Kenzi says, as they make their way inside their room. "I'm going to have to check you for frostbite if she gets any colder…"

Bo rolls her eyes at Kenzi's pun. "I was so close Kenz, _SO_ close to getting through to her last night, and then that thing attacked us." Kenzi flops on the bed and turns on the TV as Bo paces. "I mean, we had this…moment, and it was right there, and then- poof. But there's… there's this incredible pull whenever we're together, like we're just draw into each other and… it's just… it's like _magic_." Bo sighs, and shakes her head. "I told her thoug- I told her she is not blocking me out forever and that we are going to talk about this…"

"So, talk about it. You know where she is. And lord knows getting a little booze in her can only help right?" Kenzi distractedly flips the channels.

"Yeah…yeah. You're right. We're ending this tonight…" Bo says, confidently. She makes a move towards the door.

"Whoa hold up Sistah- you're not going over there right now are you?"

Bo turns, confused. "Uh, why not?"

"I think you should pause and take a page out of TamTam's book and make sure you're heading into battle _prepared_. Aaaaaand what's your best plan of attack?" Kenzi grins.

"Cleavage." They say together. "You're right," Bo concedes.

"Yeah, I think ditching your current _the-woods-chewed-me-up-and-spit-me-out_ ensemble and going with your original plan of _shower_ is a good place to start."

* * *

"I think you're being a bit heavy handed, even for you…" Dyson says, making a move to take the almost-empty bottle from the blonde.

Tamsin swats his hand away, downing the last dregs of amber liquid. "Save it Dyson," She slurs, making a motion to the bartender to bring her another bottle. The bartender gives Dyson a look, which Tamsin catches and barks out "Hey! You deal with _me_, not him. So fork it over." The bartender hops to, getting the message, and places another bottle of whiskey down. "_What_?" She snips at Dyson. "It's been a helluva few days, _excuuuuuuse_ me if I need a little break from thinking an feeling…"

She'd dispensed with using glasses shortly after they arrived, opting instead for drinking straight from the bottle. Dyson's spent enough time in bars with his partner know the subtleties in her drinking habits, and currently he's more than a little concerned. In fact, he's not sure if he's ever seen her quite this determined- or quite this drunk.

"So… am I to assume that your one-on-one time with Bo last evening did not go well?" He ventures, hoping that the liquor would at least make her a bit more open.

Tamsin chuckles darkly, "Well, we kissed…"

Dyson raises an eyebrow, surprised at her honesty_. She really must be drunk_. "And?"

"And…" she smiles slightly. "And it was like… like magic." She frowns again, crossing her arms on the bar in front of her, laying her head down on top of them. . "_Fuck_," She mumbles into her skin.

Dyson lays a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You know," he says gently. "Normally, that would be a good thing…"

"Normally." Tamsin says, words still muffled in her arms. "But since when are we normal?" She looks up, giving him a sad smile.

"Personally, I've never really been a fan of normal…" He moves his glass, and she meets it with her bottle.

"Cheers to that," Tamsin says, taking another long swallow. She winces after and almost slips off her chair. Dyson's arm shoots out to catch her by the arm. "Ohhhhh…I am, what you would call, very drunk sir…" she grins up at him.

"Alright, it's time to go back to the motel and sleep this off. Come on…" he says, wrapping an arm around her waist for support.

"Fine, but I dunwanna to hear a word about this in the morning…"

"Whatever you say, partner…"

* * *

"I swear, if we go in and she just ignores me…"

"Oh BoBo- I doubt anyone could ignore you in that getup…"

Bo finishes applying her lipstick in the car mirror, taking a moment to look down and appraise herself in the glass. "You think?"

"Oooooooh definitely." Kenzi grins. The tight black leather dress hugs Bo's every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Now, quite stalling, let's go in there!"

"Both of us?"

"Relax, I'll chat with Dyson, leaving her with no choice but to talk to you," She grins as they enter the bar.

Both women quickly survey almost empty establishment. With no sign of either detective, Bo approaches the bartender.

"Excuse me," she says, "We're looking for our friends- two detectives? A blonde woman and a tall guy with a beard?"

"Oh them." The bartender smirks. "Yeah, they left just a little bit ago. He had to practically carry her out of here- said something about going back to the motel and getting her into bed," The bartender chuckles. "Lucky dog."

"Asshole!" Bo lurches forward grabbing the guys shirt.

"Whoawhoawhoa- hold up Bo!" Kenzi pries Bo's from the bartender.

"What kind of asshole let's a situation like that happen Kenzi?"

"Are you seriously worried about _Tamsin_ getting taken advantage of-"

"_Of course not_! But think of how many other women he's probably let-"

"-Bo! Just forget about it. Let's just head back and find them…"

"Fine… just give me one sec…" she says. She turns back to the bar, and punches the bartender right in the face. "Be a bit more _responsible_ will you? God!" She says, turning to head towards the door. "Or next time it won't be your nose I break…"

* * *

Tamsin flops down on the mattress with a dull thump, "Oof."

"Yeah, 'oof' Way to end our case with a bang Valkyrie…"

Tamsin lays a minute, brows furrowed at the ceiling. "You know… I was thinking…. About the case…"

"Yeah?" Dyson says, sitting on his own bed, taking off his shoes.

"There's just a lot that doesn't make sense…"

"I thought you said it tied up nicely…"

"I did… but I was thinking more and more about it, and now I'm not so sure..."

"Well _I'm_ not so sure you're in any state right now to do great thinking about anything…" Dyson says, walking to the sink. He fills a glass with water, walking it over to Tamsin and setting it on the night table next to her. He sits down on his bed, facing her.

"Yeah…it just seems too easy." She sits up, and pulls her sweatshirt back on. "I need to check something out…" She downs the water, and stands up.

"What? Now? You barely made it back to the room."

"Well I'm _focused_ now. Come on, gimmie the keys…"

"Tamsin I am _not_ letting you drive." Dyson grabs the keys off the table, and stands up, moving away from her.

"Dude, I'm serious. Give them to me…" She rolls her eyes, walking towards him.

"And _I'M_ serious- no." He says, sternly.

"No, but really, hand 'em over."

"No." He says again, narrowing his eyes at her.

Tamsin cocks her head to the side, curiously, before narrowing her eyes back at him. "Ooookay buddy. Are we really going to do this?"

"You mean, am I really going to keep you from crashing your truck and dying- again? Then, yes."

"Oh Wolfy, you are making a mistake…"

* * *

The two women park the car back in the motel's lot, hopping out.

"Alright, are you sufficiently cooled off?" Kenzi asks.

"Yeah, yeah…" They start approach the door, but hear raised voices and banging inside. Bo turns to Kenzi, "You don't think they're…?"

"Tamsin? And Dyson? Two people both so horribly in love with you they can't even see straight? No, I don't think we're interrupting anything like _that_…" They hear another muffled yell from inside. "Well… no harm in maybe listening for a minute to make sure?" Both women put their ear to the door.

* * *

Inside the motel room, a war rages. Tamsin chases Dyson all around the room- both of them slamming into walls and chairs, her trying to get the keys from him.

"Dyson, this will go a lot quicker if you just quit resisting and just give me what I want!"

"Tamsin, you need to chill out and just trust me…I know what's best for you!" Dyson's standing on his bed. He moves and makes a leap, from the bed towards the bathroom and Tamsin intercepts him- slamming Dyson down on the bed. She leaps on top of him, straddling his stomach and using both hand to try and wrench open his fist.

"What would be best is for you to quick dicking around and just GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" She grits out- Dyson has his hand on her face, pushing her away. She bites it and he yelps, "Shit- Tamsin! You fucking bit me?"

"Dyson- I'm _not_ kidding!" She roars back in his face. She starts pummeling him, knocking his head into the headboard repeatedly

Dyson grunts and flails his arms, trying to push her off, growling out obscenities in between breaths. "Will. You. Just. Get. Off. Already!" He finally succeeds, shoving her off him and onto the floor with a loud crash.

"GOD!" Tamsin yells in frustration. "Do I have to break you? 'Cause I'll do it! " She stands and snatches the small lamp off the dresser behind her.

"Tamsin- wait. Just wait a minute." He holds up his hands, but she continues to come closer, lamp in hand, raising it above her head. "Waitwaitwaitwait! I-"

"_Fuck_ waiting! _This ends right now_! Arrghhhh!"

Dyson growls back at her, and tries the dodge her but Tamsin anticipates it and leaps over to him, smashing the lamp over his head.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuck_!" He grinds out between clenched jaw, his hands flying to his head to assess the damage. "God-_dammit_…Tamsin…" he moans. His grip loosens and Tamsin pries the keys from his hand. "Yesssssssssssssss!" She yells. "How'd you like _THAT_, asshole!" She pants, triumphantly. "Let that serve as a lesson buttercup- Don't mess with a Valkyrie…" She takes a moment to catch her breath, straightening out her clothes and hair.

"Tamsin…" Dyson winces, touches his head gingerly and trying to breathe through the pain. "This is a mistake…"

"Yeah, you're probably right. But when you get that itch you just have to scratch it right? Anyway, thanks- I'm feeling pretty sober now. I'm outta here." She makes a move towards to door, but pauses and turns back. "Oh and you may want to get some ice for your head- wouldn't want you to be too sore tomorrow…" She grins and turns back to leave.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Bo and Kenzi are aghast. They hear Tamsin approach the door and quickly scurry away, hiding behind a nearby car. They see Tamsin exit the hotel room, cracking her neck and stretching a bit before walking away towards her truck. As she drives off, Bo and Kenzi hurry into their room, and close the door behind them.

"What. The. hellwasthat!?" Kenzi says, now in the privacy of their own room. "I mean, I _know_ what that was, but, geez!"

"God- I feel so stupid! I know she _said_ there was a bunch of stuff I didn't know about but I assumed it was the stuff I heard her talking about the other night- about Valkyrie's in love and their final life and that stuff! I just never thought... I never thought it was that she was_ having sex with Dyson_! I mean… I'm just sort of… I just didn't expect…" Bo sputters back- pacing again.

"Yeah- no kidding! I mean, I really did _not_ see that one coming…no pun intended." She shakes her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine I guess. I… think I'll just go to sleep now."

Bo's not facing her, so Kenzi can't see her expression, but she knows from the droop of Bo's shoulders, that she's done talking for the night. " Alright Bo. If you want to talk, later…?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Kenz…" She says. She begins to change, finding her pajamas and slipping them on. Bo crawls into bed, and wonders how it can hurt so much to lose someone, when you didn't even get to have them in the first place.


	15. Out With The Old

Tamsin navigates the backwoods road easily enough, her headlights illuminating the path ahead, just a few hundred yards at a time. She shakes her head at Dyson's antics earlier, smiling a bit. She appreciates his concern, but he doesn't know Valkyrie's- how quickly and efficiently they can metablolize alcohol- and he doesn't know her. _Still_, she thinks, _Nice to know he cares. That someone does... _She stops the thought- the thought of someone else who she'd like to know cares- befores it even fully forms. _Not the time for Succubus musings...I''m defintiley not sober enough for THAT... _

She pulls up to the address and examines the old house form her car. She knows its late, but she doesn't care. Years of bounty hunting have taught her to trust her instincts, and with this case… there's _something_ that's just not right. She can't quite put her finger on it but like a stray hair caught in your shirt, it itches at her and she just has to scratch it.

Tamsin exits the car, and notices that several lights are still on inside the house, despite the very late hour, and she can't help but feel like that nagging _something_ is somehow vindicated by this.

She passes through the old gate and heads up to the stoop, not bothering to pause long before knocking. It's only a few moments before an older gentleman, looking about 80 years old or so, cracks the door open, eyebolt lock still in place. "Can I help you Miss?"

Tamsin flashes her badge, all business. "Sorry about the hour sir. I've been investigating the disappearances in town and have a few questions. I believe you met with some associates of mine earlier in the week? "

"Oh yes! You work with Ms. Bo and Ms. Kenzi!" He closes the door some, to unlatch the eyebolt before opening it again wide, for admittance. "Please, do come in."

Tamsin nods, steps inside. The older man closes the door behind her before leading her down the hallway to the living room. He steps to a small drink cart near the window. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asks, and gestures for the blonde to have a seat on the couch nearby.

"That'd be great," she says, taking a seat. The plastic cover groans when she sits, and Tamsin frowns, looking down at it. "Listen, Mr. Wisdom, I'm going to cut right to the chase," she begins, turning to look at the man standing to her right. "Your 'beast'- it's dead."

Mr. Wisdom's facing the drink cart with his back to her, so she can't read his face. She does note the slight pause, the catch in his breath, when he absorbs this information. Back still turned he responds, "This is most unfortunate to hear…" His voice is a bit flat, she notes. _Not exactly what I'd expect from someone Kenzi said was so incredibly attached_… "Well," he continues, "I think this is an occasion for a something a bit stronger, wouldn't you say?" He turns to Tamsin, giving her a sad smile. She notices the tears in his eyes. _Guess I was wrong_. "I'll go fetch us something with a bit more _kick_…" He shuffles off into the other room giving Tamsin an opportunity for her eyes to roam.

The room is much like Kenzi described- old, dusty and out of date. The red wing chair across from her, next to the fire, looked well-worn and a the mug on the table beside looked freshly used. _Guy likes his drinks_… she muses.

As if on cue, Mr. Wisdom round the corner back into view, two thick tumblers in hand., "May I ask, Detective, how did he die?"

"Well, actually, I was the one that killed him. He had attacked our party, several times, and it came down to him or us so I took the shot."

"You… _you_ killed him?" It's quick but Tamsin catches it, something flashes in the older man's eyes. _That, was not anger. Nor sadness_…_it looked almost like...approval?_

"I did what was necessary," Tamsin replies, observing the older man closely.

He shakes his head sadly as he approaches his chair and sits. "Of course, of course. It was needed. He had gotten out of control… It's just such a _shame_. So unfortunate- I honestly never expected it to end this way…" He hands the glass to Tamsin, raising his in gesture, "A toast then. To the Beast, to long life- and to happier outcomes."

"Cheers to that," She says, clinking her glass, and sipping the liquid. It burns fiercely, but she is shocked by the richness of it. _Dark berries, rich oak, smoky finish_, "Wow. You meant it when you said something with a bit more kick, huh? You broke out the good stuff..."

"That's 40 year old scotch, Detective. The Beast, he has been with me- with our family I mean- for a long, long time…"

Tamsin sips her drink again and is surprised by its effect on her. She can already feel herself relaxing, unbidden_. Maybe I shouldn't have pre-gamed after all_. She takes another, longer, sip before setting the glass beside her. Her head swims a bit and she struggles to make her way back to the questions she had to ask. "Yeah, about that- I know you said this thing had a long history with your family… Why do you think that happened- him getting out of control? After, what, centuries of working with the community, this thing just up and decides to cut loose an go on a rampage? Why?"

Mr. Wisdom takes a sip of his drink, taking a moment to savoring it before replying with a shrug, "I frankly have no idea. It really is a shame though…"

Tamsin feels like her tongue is thick, sloppy. A thought floats up as her eyes blur- _Something is seriously wrong. _She lightly braces herself on the sofa arm, trying to steady as the room seems to flip flop. "Whoa."

"You okay M'dear?" He asks, smiling slightly.

""Yeah, just… _shit_, this stuff is strong…"

"You have no idea," he murmurs into his glass, taking another sip. "You must be very skilled, Detective, to take down a Basajaun yourself…"

"Yeah, well, we all have our strengths…" Tamsin squeezes her eyes shut, seeing stars. "Crap…" she says again, feeling weak, she can barely keep sitting up.

"Are you sure you're alright? Where is your partner this evening? Is he around? Should I call him and have him pick you up?"

"No, he's at the hotel, probably asleep…wait…" Her hand moves absent mindedly to her mouth, her tongue feels numb now. "I didn't mention having partner… and...uh..." She says, swallowing hard, her mouth dry. "How did you know it's called a Basajaun..."

She doesn't have time to say much more as her legs begin to give out under her and she slowly sinks down the couch and onto the floor, onto her knees. The panic is rising in her chest but her mind is sickeningly slow and soupy. _Run_, she screams at herself but her body won't respond.

"Fuck…" she mumbles. She pitches forward and braces herself, on all fours now. She reaches behind her slowly, her arms feel like lead, and fumbles for her gun.

Mr. Wisdom stands, walking the few steps over to her slowly and calmly removes the gun from Tamsin's shaking hand.

"No need for this detective. And no need to fight the effects from what I slipped in your drink- you will succumb to it. I must say though, you are strong indeed… so much stronger than the Basajaun. Little wonder you defeated him…"

Tamsin's arms collapse underneath her and her body drops heavily to the floor. With all the strength she can muster, she moves her hand and tries to work her phone out of her pocket. She's only able to remove it halfway before losing the last of her motor function- her hand dropping to her side. She's paralyzed, and can only stare blankly ahead, as the older man's shoes step into her vision.

"No, none of that either thank you," She feels him remove her phone from her pocket, hears him place it down on a hard surface above that she can't see. "Just relax, hm? Let the Elixer do it's work..." Tamsin's vision slides into darkness, the last thing she registers is the dark chuckle above her from the man who just poisoned her.

* * *

Bo drops off the room key the next morning and walks back through the parking lot to her yellow car. Kenzi closes the trunk, having just finished loading the last of the luggage. Bo leans against the car, looking at Dyson and Tamsin's door. Having followed her friend's gaze, the tiny human makes her way over to her friend, wrapping an arm around Bo.

"Sorry, babe…"

Bo smiles down at her, "It's okay. I just… it doesn't make sense to me. Any of it…"

"Yeah, well, nothing about this case- or this whole week, for that matter- has made sense," Kenzi intones.

"Yeah… I guess…" Bo furrows her brow.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing…" She shakes her head. "Just a weird feeling. Like there's something missing…"

Dyson opens up the door, trash bag in hand, and starts to walk towards the dumpster. He catches sight of the women and changes direction, heading towards them instead.

"Sleep well?" Kenzi asks flatly.

"Not really…" He grumbles.

"Hmm, and how is that partner of yours…" Kenzi asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

Dyson gives her an appraising look, "Ah… I guess you guys heard the commotion then?"

"Unfortunately…" Bo says, shifting uncomfortably.

Dyson touches he forehead absentmindedly. "Yeah she was super drunk and pissed off. Wanted the car keys and when I wouldn't give them to her, she… well didn't take it well. Broke everything in the room- much of it over my skull…" Bo and Kenzi exchange a look, Bo's face falling, realizing the conclusions they'd jumped to were way off. "She finally pried them from me and left."

"So, uh, where is she now?" Kenzi ventures.

"Tamsin? I don't know actually. She texted me early in the morning saying she was heading back on her own later- for me to get a ride with you guys. Would that be okay with you all?"

"Oh, of course. We were just going to head over to Mr. Wisdom's. Give him the update- the bad news-"

"- you know that his hairy friend is no more…" Kenzi interjects.

"I need to, uh, finish tidying up the wreckage in the room and talk to the hotel manager- settle up for the damage. Why don't you just pick me up on the way back and we'll head out then…"

"Sounds good. Let's roll BoBo! I'm going to be happy to tie things up and leave all this crap behind…" Kenzi leaps into the passenger seat, and Bo follows slowly behind, climbing in behind the wheel on her own side.

* * *

At first, all she knew was that it was dark. For a brief and terrifying moment she thought she was blind until her eyes focused and she could make out a few blurry shapes. Other things came slowly into focus as well- like the pain in her wrists- the heavy metal cuffs digging into her skin, supporting much of her body weight as they strung her up from the ceiling. She moves a bit and feels something shift on her chest. Looking down she sees a small amber pendant hanging from a metal chain strung around her neck. _Well, that's new_, she thinks. Tamsin makes a move with her feet, and finds these are cuffed too- heavy leg irons tethering her to a point on the floor of the… cell? She glances around, her mind cataloging.

_Bars. Yes. Dirt floor, earthy smell, musty- probably underground. Basement. But Kenzi said his museum was in the basement…secret room then. Which means planning. Which means precedent. Which means_-

"Ah, you're awake."

Tamsin's gaze shifts to her captor, his shape finishes descending a stair case to the left- candle in hand lighting the way. The man is still a bit blurry so she squints, her eyes adjusting from the dark to the dim light. "Nice place you have here. Who's your decorator?" She says cooly.

"No need for hostility. Other than the bit of elixir I slipped you, I think you'll find you're unharmed…"

"_Unharmed_? Buddy, you and I seem to have a very different perspective on what 'unharmed' consists of," She says, shaking her bindings, craning her neck to try and face him. "And as for hostility- why don't you step a little closer. I'd loooove to show you what my _hostility_ can really look like…"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. And unharmed is exactly what you are. It would be quite counterproductive for me to harm you, you see…"

"I _don't_ see actually. Why don't you enlighten me," Tamsin growls, twisting in arms in the cuffs above her to face her captor more fully as he entered the small cell.

"It's very simple really. You took something from me, and now I need a replacement." Mr. Wisdom now stands in front of her, and Tamsin can't help let out a gasp. He looks about 40 years younger than when she saw him earlier. White hair replaced by dark chestnut locks. He was clean shaven and even his posture was different- radiating a strength that made the Valkyrie nervous. His eyes were the same- glinting darkly in the candlelight.

"I'll save you the trouble of asking," He sneers up at her. "I have to keep up the old man ruse for the locals and anyone else that comes knocking. My family is well known and it would be more than suspicious in a small town, if someone that's supposed to be in their mid-80's looked, well like me."

"You're Fae." Tamsin mentally slaps herself for not realizing how horribly wrong any of this was, sooner.

"No, I'm human. But my family, well, we found a way to cheat death- to extend our years far beyond a normal human's."

"The Basajaun?"

He grins, white teeth glint back at her under a curled lip. "10 points detective. Yes. When ancestors came to this land they had already had connections to the magical world. They long had known of a spell that could bind a person's life force to a Fae, but had never been able to find one strong enough, or stupid enough really, to cooperate with a human. Then the locals introduced my ancestor to the Basajaun- a Fae all too willing to work with us. We marked him, establishing the connection. And as long as the Basajuan had the amulet burried in his flesh where we put it and as long we continued to make and consume our elixir, we would be bound together and I could control him. Control him, from anywhere really, the connection is incredible. And as long as we're connected, I can live off his same life force." He chuckles. "It's all made for a good living too. First through pumping him for all his industrial knowledge- opening the iron works- and later through the tourist industry. Tales of a gigantic beast always draw a crowd…"

"Wait. Wait a sec. Is THAT what this is all about? All the craziness lately? Having the Basajaun go out and wreck stuff, get the tech company to leave town, just to drum up interest in your stupid museum? Dude, that's just _pathetic_…"

"SILENCE!" He hisses and there's a searing pain in her head so fierce Tamsin's knees almost buckle. She goes to say something back- and finds she can't. She can't open her mouth.

"That's better." He says, getting close to the woman, only about a foot away. Tamsin's eyes are terrified, realizing she no longer has control over her body.

"As I said- you took something for me, and I need a replacement. Mainly, _you_." He fingers the necklace around her neck. "And with this," he purrs in her ear, "As long as you're wearing it, and I'm taking the elixir, you're all mine." He reaching up, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, letting his hand settle on her face, cupping it gently. Tamsin is revolted but can't move. "And I have plans for you, dear…" He pinches Tamsin's cheek, stepping back again and running his eyes up and down her body, sending a shiver of disgust through her. "Big plans."

"A beautiful, winged warrior… wreaking havoc in a small town. Maiming and killing people… well, that's sure to draw a crowd." He begins to walk out of the cell. "And that's nothing to say of how long I can live off a Valkyrie's lifetime… Yes, I imagine we will have a good long time to get to know each other…I'll leave you to think it over…" He snaps his fingers, releasing his control over her. Tamsin gasps for air- choking on all the screams that were withheld from her earlier. He walks away, disappears up the stairs, and she in the dark, alone once more.

* * *

The yellow Camero cruised down the dirt road easily, making its way back to the house of Ernest Wisdom. The two women inside had started the drive in silence, absorbing the information Dyson had given them, but Kenzi found she just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So… " She began. "Are we going to talk about the fact that a certain pair of detectives did _not_ in fact spend the evening screwing each other's brains out and how this may or may not change your feelings towards pursuing a certain blonde Valkyrie, or should I just let this one slide?"

Bo sighs, keeping her eyes ahead on the road. "I feel like all I'm doing is being jerked around…"

"Yeah, well this last one- that was all us, unfortunately. You can't blame TamTam for that. As far as she's concerned, you guys left off at the campfire- her still owing you a chat."

"True…" Bo chews her lip, thoughtfully. "I'm just wondering… I don't know Kenz. With Dyson and Lauren…it's always so easy. It seems like Tamsin and I have been fighting each other every step of the way." Bo cruises to a stop in front of Mr. Wisdom's house. Neither woman makes a move to get out just yet though.

"So, are you saying it may not be worth it?"

"I don't even know what I'm saying Kenz."

"Bo...You described whatever was between you two as '_magic'_ yesterday. She's clearly head of heals for you- she's on her very last life _for you_. She's strong and clever and doesn't put up with your shit..." Bo chuckles. "And while she's not exactly the best dancer- Bo, she's incredible. You told her that yourself. Seriously Bo... if you don't go for this- I'm not sure you _want_ to be happy." Kenzi sighs, frustrated with the older woman. She gets out of the car and heads towards the door, and it's clear to Bo she is _done_ with that subject. Bo follows quietly behind.

Kenzi knocks on the door, Bo a step behind her. After some shuffling from inside, the older gentleman opens the door to them. "Ms. Bo and Ms. Kenzi- how lovely to see you. I take it you have new information for me?"

Bo makes an effort to put on her most gentle smile. "Yes, Mr. Wisdom-"

"-Ernest. Please, call me Ernest…"

"Yes, Ernest. We do have some information for you. As you know, we've been tracking your…friend, for the past few days…"

"You found him?" The gentleman asks.

Bo tries to keep her wince away- looking at the hope in the older man's eyes. "Well, he found us actually. A few times. The meetings were, well quite violent. And in the end, unfortunately… I'm sorry to say that he died."

"Oh." The man's face falls a bit. His eyes water quickly, a tear falling slowly down his cheek. "This a sad day indeed. I… I had really hoped it wouldn't come to that. I understand though. You had to defend yourself."

"Yes, it…it came down to that." Bo thinks of the beast's eyes, his voice begging Bo to kill him. Bo never feels good about with holding the truth. _Maybe it's in his best interest though- makes it easier, cleaner?_

"Well," He sighs. "Thank you both. I know you did your very best." He smiles. "And I'm sure you have many other cases, so I'll let you go on your way. Thank you again." He shakes their hands and before Bo can even say thanks back, he closes the door again.

"Well… that went a bit easier than expected." Bo drawls. She glances at Kenzi, who's been quiet this whole time. Bo is surprised to see her friend frowning. "What?"

"You didn't think that was, I don't know, _COMPLETELY WHACK_?" Kenzi hisses at Bo under her breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, I'm talking about the fact that this guy is totally hiding something. He didn't seemed shocked when we told him, but the tears were there like _that- _" Kenzi snaps her fingers, "Like he practically had them on speed dial. And for someone sooooo attached to all things Basajaun, he was awfully quick to get to 'well I understand, it had to happen'…"

"I guess so…" Bo says, unconvinced.

"Well I _know_ so. ALSO- we had to practically pry ourselves away from him the first time- He just wouldn't let us leave. But now he's all _'well you must be busy'_ and then practically slams the door in our face to get us out of here? Dude, something is seriously not right. And we need to know what it is…" Kenzi knocks on the door without saying another word.

"Kenzi what are you-" Bo cuts off when the door opens again.

"Oh, ladies. Hello again. Did you two need something else?" Mr. Wisdom asked opening the door again.

"Yes, in fact," Kenzi begins, flashing what Bo knows is her most fakely charming smile. "You know, this case has been an especially personal case for us…" He raises and eyebrow at the small woman. "Yes, I know, hard to believe. But when you initially showed us around, and around the museum especially, well, we really started to connect with the story and history. I really felt like I could almost understand, experience that connection you talked about, and then spending so much time tracking and engaging with him, and having such a tragic end…" Kenzi pauses, appearing to be a bit choked up, and it's all Bo can do to keep from hitting her and dragging her away. "I just feel like… like we at least could benefit from some closure, you know? So is there anyway, you might be able to bring us back down the museum again. You know, just to bring it full circle?"

The older gentleman pauses for a moment, as if weighing his options, before smiling gently. " Of course dears, of course. I would never have sent you away so quickly had I known you felt so…connected. I'm still in a bit of shock myself- maybe some closure, as you said, would be good. To share that with company. Please, come in. We'll head downstairs…"

"Wonderful." Kenzi smiles again. As Mr. Wisdom turns back and heads through the door, Kenzi and Bo exchange a look. Bo's look as if to say _What the hell are you doing?_ And Kenzi's answered look saying _Just follow my lead_. Both girls turn front then and head in, the older gentleman closing the heavy door behind them.


	16. Have you ever seen the rain?

Kenzi is on high alert as the older gentleman leads her and Bo down the familiar hallway. Dyson's advice echoes in the back of her mind- reminders to be _observant_.

_It's all about subtlety_.

"I must say, it's nice to have people in the house again," Mr. Wisdom states, walking slowly a head. "I so rarely get visitors…"

Kenzi slows her pace a bit, concentrating on details. As they make their way back, their host pauses near the entryway to the living room on the right. The one they sat in last time. "Can I interest either of you in a drink perhaps? Something to quench your thirst?"

Kenzi pans over the living room, taking it in. It looks mostly the same to her, _Creepy dude has barely moved a thing_. As her eyes rake over, she does notice one thing. One thing out of place. _Could be nothing… could be somethin_g? She files it away for later.

"No thank you," Bo politely declines from somewhere behind her.

A low rumble vibrates the house from the outside. "Mmm," the older man hums. "I heard there might be rain. Sounds like a storm rolling in. You girls might want to get going- to get ahead of it?"

Kenzi turns back and meets his eyes. _Pushing us out? Again?_ Now she's really suspicious. "Oh, we'll be fine. You were going to show us downstairs again? We won't be too long…"

"Yes, of course…" He smiles again. The small group makes their way to the door, and begins heading down the basement stairs to the museum once more.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kenzi's mouth drops open. Once again, she is shocked by the state of the basement room, however this time, her shock is due to its 180 degree transformation.

Gone are the haphazard piles of forgotten papers. Gone are the dusty books on broken shelves and the fading pictures and yellowing articles scotched taped to every surface.

Now, there is only clean and orderly presentation. Things are dusted, framed and hung. It seems brighter and cleaner and… well like a museum. The stainless steel table in the middle of the room, previous piled high with books and models and crap- is now completely bare- Kenzi can see the bright overhead lights reflecting back up from it.

Looking at their expressions, their host offers explanation. "Since you're visit, showing you both around down here, I realized how much I missed sharing this all- my history- with others. I realized it was time to clean things up and maybe even start to advertise- get the museum running again…"

"Well it certainly is…" Bo started, gazing around

"Clean." Kenzi finishes softly, looking around herself. Her eyes stop on a freshly plastered section of wall, near the bottom of the stairs. _Very freshly plastered- covering what would have been a significant hole…_

"What happened there?" Kenzi asks, pointing it out.

"Oh yes, _that_. I was bringing something a bit cumbersome down the stairs and lost control of it for a minute. Accidents happen I guess..."

"Sure…" Kenzi says, eyeing him wearily. She begins making her way around the room slowly, examining the exhibits one by one. Bo follows her lead, not sure what Kenzi's looking for. Bo starts on the opposite end of the room. Even with her back turned Kenzi's all too aware of the older gentleman watching her. She suppresses a shiver, as she can practically feel his eyes on her back as she looks at the artifacts. She meets Bo in the middle of the room, pausing for an extra second in front of the plaster mold of the beast's footprint. She gives it one extra look before turning back to her guest.

"Mr. Wisdom-"

"Please, I told you girls, it's Ernest…"

"Fine, _Ernest_- I've changed my mind. Is there any way I could take you up on that drink? Maybe some hot tea? Loose leaf if you got it?"

Bo interrupts, "Kenzi, we don't need tea," then to their guest, "Sorry she-"

"-Gets parched so easily! Bo gets embarrassed-she doesn't want to put you out, but I can feel a little tickle starting in the back of my throat, and it really would be great to get something for the road? If it wasn't too much trouble?"

He pauses, considering, before smiling softly. "Of course dear. Of course. I'll be right back." He heads back upstairs.

Their guest hasn't been out of their sight for more than a second before Bo whirls on Kenzi and hisses, "Have you completely lost it?"

"Have YOU?" Kenzi says, matching Bo's hushed tone. "Dude is sketchy as hell! How are you not seeing this?"

"Seeing _what_?"

Kenzi sighs. "Well, for one dude says he hasn't had any visitors BUT when we passed by the living room, there was a glass next to that plastic-y couch we'd sat at…"

"Maybe it was his?"

"Oh please- he wouldn't sit on that crap- he likes his chair. He only subjects guests to the plastic couch. THEN there's the fact this place is spic and span suddenly."

"Well, like he said, decided to open the museum again…?" Bo's starting to get that feeling, the same one she had earlier. _Something's wrong… something's missing_…

"Yeah, what all of a sudden? And it just so happens to coincide with the Basajaun dying- begging us to kill him even? Yeah, no, not buying it…"

"So why did you send him off to get tea?"

"Because of THIS-" Kenzi says, pointing to the mold of the footprint. "Everything in here has been moved, dusted and shuffled except this. It still has a layer of dust on it- hasn't been touched…" Kenzi pulls over a step stool, climbing up so she's eye level with it. "I have a theory…"

"Kenzi! Careful!" Bo goes to move but then thinks better of it, Kenzi already balanced precariously as it was. Kenzi places her hands on either side of plaster, supporting it, and as carefully as she can, slides it to the right along the wall.

Kenzi gasps as the plaster molding slides easily, revealing a switch button beneath. "Ohmygod- I didn't think that would work…" She looks down to Bo beneath her. "Let's see what this does hmm?" Kenzi smirks as she presses the button.

Both women jump slightly as the table in the middle of the room admits a short hydraulic hiss, sliding smoothly aside, to reveal a staircase descending into the dark.

"Holy Shit- did we fall into a friggin' Scooby Doo episode? I can't believe this is real…" Kenzi says, hopping down off the stool and looking down the stairs into the darkness. "Ready for an adventure?"

"Kenz- he's going to be back any minute!"

Kenzi smirks, "I asked for tea because water takes forever to boil- we have a few more minutes. Besides- he's the one who's going to have to do some explaining.. .creepy old bastard. So- destiny awaits! Come on!" Before Bo can protest, Kenzi begins her decent. Bo follows slowly behind- that bad feeling increasing with every step.

After a moment, the two women reach the bottom of the staircase. They pause, letting their eyes adjust. "God, this guy could use a decorator- so much potential down here…" Kenzi jokes.

"Kenzi?"

Both women squint and make their way further into the room. Bo gasps- behind wroght iron bars is Tamsin. She's suspended from the ceiling by her wrists, chained to the floor by leg irons. "Shit! Tamsin! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh you know, just hangin' out- what does it look like!? I came to ask him some questions and that asshole Wisdom fuckin' drugged me and chained me up here!"

Kenzi whips around to locate a key. She finds it hanging on the door and starts to unlock the cage- handing Bo the other set to start trying to free Tamsin's chains.

"We're going to get you out of here!" Bo says, hurrying- she knows there's not much time.

"No- you guys need to leave! NOW. That guy- he's not what you think. He's like a billion years old- he's been controlling the Basajaun and living off its life force," Tamsin says as Bo continues to work to unlock one of her wrists, trying each key of the 30 or so on the chain. "Seriously- you guys need to leave. He roofied me with the same thing he gave the Basajaun and put this friggin' necklace on to control me! It's not safe!"

Bo looks Tamsin right in the eyes, only a half a foot apart. "I'm not leaving here without you, Tamsin." After one more try, Bo finally finds the right key, unlocking one of the blonde's wrists from the chains. Tamsin let's it fall limply to her side.

There's a clatter near the stairs and as Bo turns to look, Tamsin's now free hand snaps out, catching Bo by the throat. Bo's hands fly up, trying to pry Tamsin's hand off, but she can't.

"You're right, you're not leaving here without her. In fact, you're not leaving here at all…" The voice steps out from the shadows, revealing Mr. Wisdom, in his younger form. He has a gun in one hand, lowered and pointed at the succubus. "You should have asked for coffee instead. It takes longer…" He smiles.

Bo's having difficulty breathing under Tamsin's grasp. She reaches out her arm and makes a move to snatch the necklace from Tamsin's neck. As her fingers brush it- the metal burns her- causing her to snap her hand back in shock.

"Oh Ms. Bo, it's not so simple. Only the one under the thrall can remove it. Which ought to be hard since right now, I'm the one controlling her arms…" As if to emphasize, Bo feels Tamsin's hand clamp down harder on her throat.

"aaaaaaAAAAAH-YAH!" A yell rips out from a darkened corner and a small figure leaps out, clocking the villain in the head with a rock.

"SHIT!" He yelps, collapsing the floor, holding his head. As he collapses, Tamsin's grip drops from Bo's throat- a break in Wisdom's concentration.

"Bo! RUN!" Tamsin gasps. Instead of heading to the stairs, Bo makes a run for Wisdom, who's slowly getting up, and leveling his weapon at Bo once more. Just as he's about to fire, Kenzi leaps on his back, hands wrapped around his head from behind, nails digging into his face. Surprised- Wisdom's gun goes off, ricocheting in the cave, causing the 3 women to jump.

"RUN!" Kenzi screams to Bo. "Get help!"

Bo takes a quick look back at Tamsin- who nods- agreeing with Kenzi- and Bo takes off, disappearing up the stairs. Wisdom finally whips around- shaking the tiny woman to the ground- and sets his aim on her. "That's just about enough!' He yells.

"Okay, okay…" Kenzi says, holding her hands out, she slowly stands up.

Wisdom touches his face. Pulling his hand away from Kenzi's scratches, he sees the blood and smirks. "You have a lot of fight. And you fight dirty…. I like that." He gestures with his gun, for Kenzi to move further back in the cell, which she does. Kenzi and Tamsin are standing next to each other now, Tamsin with one arm still free, and Kenzi holding hers up in defense.

Wisdom picks up the discarded keys on the ground, selecting the correct one, and he hands it to Tamsin. "Unlock yourself, Valkyrie…"

Kenzi can tell by the set of Tamsin's jaw, that she's not in control right now. That the man standing across from them is controlling her actions. Tamsin slowly unlocks her restraints, hands and feet. Wisdom motions to a rope in the corner. "Tie her up." Tamsin's eyes flash again, anger simmering unreleased as she unwillingly follows the instructions- retrieving the rope and tying Kenzi's up.

"Now," He says to Kenzi. "Why don't you and I get comfortable. The show's about to start." And with a final sneer, he turns to Tamsin once more. "Go get the Succubus. And if she doesn't come to heel… kill her."

Kenzi watches in horror as her friend sprints up the stairs and out into the storm.

* * *

_Shit. Shitshitshitshit_!

Bo curses to herself, throwing the phone down next to her. Dyson wasn't picking up.

Bo sped down the dirt road. The light drizzle that started when she reached the car has built into a steady rain fall; he wind blowing in sheets, blanketing her through the car's open top. She white knuckled the steering wheel to maintain control. The road was becoming slick and muddy in patches.

_Kenzi- Tamsin- I have to get help._ Bo's eyes dart again to her discarded phone on the seat beside her and with her free hand she moves to pick it up and ring Dyson again. Glancing back at the road though, she barely has time to slam on the breaks and try to swerve, as the tree comes crashing down on the road ahead.

The car fishtails, skids to the side and threatens to flip entirely before coming to a stop just a meter from the trunk.

"Shit." Bo gasps, trying to catch her breath.

She moves to put it in reverse when a figure slams down on front of her car. Bo leaps up and out of the car as Tamsin, wings and all, glares down menacingly from her stance on the hood.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Valkyrie above her snears. Bo looks at the blonde's eyes and realizes this is not Tamsin. This is Wisdom. And he's not messing around.

Bo doesn't think, she runs. She sprints for the woods- hoping the trees will at least impede the wing aspect of her pursuer. The sky has darkened and the rain has picked up more and Bo crashes blindly through the brush- wet leaves and branches slapping her as she goes. The ground is soft and squishes and gives under each food fall and it's barely a minute before she hears the crash through the foliage behind her. A glimpse back reveals Tamsin, wings tucked away now, almost at her heals.

Bo knows she can't outrun the older Fae for long. She sees a low hanging branch ahead and just past it, Bo stops short- turning suddenly and slamming it into the Valkyrie's face just as she's about to reach Bo.

Tamsin crumples, giving Bo the second she needs to get her knife out of her boot and set her stance, before Tamsin is back up again.

"Clever girl..."

Bo rankles to hear Mr. Wisdom's words, his actions, channeled through Tamsin. Bo shakes it off and focuses, rolling the knife in her grip once, readying herself. "This is your last chance…" She growls.

"No my dear, this is _your_ last chance. You have no idea what you're dealing with do you? With this Valkyrie? I do, though. Being connected to her… she's powerful. Very powerful indeed. So many years of LIFE, and knowledge too…"

The two women begin to circle each other sizing each other up. The rain has soaked them both to the bone and Bo is reminded of just days prior, both of them emerging from the river and how far they've come since then. With each other. Bo clenches her jaw- thinking how close she is now to some maniac, taking that away. "Let her go... you can still walk away from this..." Bo warns.

"Oh no, my dear, I can't. You have no idea- _the power_. What it's like to have the connection with someone- to inhabit them. I see what she sees, feel what she feels..." Bo watches as the blonde inhales deeply through her nose and licks her lips as if savoring a pleasant taste. "And it certainly seems like she has some strong feelings about you…" She sing-songs with a devilish grin.

Bo feels a flame ignite in her chest. Her eyes flash blue. "_That's it_. This ends now. When I get you out of there- I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born…"

"We'll see…" The two warriors lock eyes, and lunge at each other.

* * *

Author's Note: When I started with this idea, I was thinking it'd be six chapters, maaaaaaaybe seven. I have no idea really how it got to be sixteen (and counting). Just wanted to say thanks for all the comments and encouragment and sticking with it! :) More to come!


	17. Fight

Mr. Wisdom finishes hauling Kenzi up the stairs, tossing her down roughly on the plastic-covered couch in the living room. He retrieves the gun from his waistband, once again training it on Kenzi, as he settles in his red, wing-chair by the fire. He takes a sip from his mug, elixir within, and Kenzi can tell by the slight glaze to his eyes that he's focusing on the fight. On controlling Tamsin. On using her to destroy Bo.

A ball of anxiety lodges itself in Kenzi's stomach- worry for the fate of both her friends.

As if reading her mind, Wisdom speaks up. "It really is a shame you can't watch, dear. I have a feeling, even in the Fae world, this would be the kind of epic battle people would pay to see…"

Kenzi clenches her jaw, frustration and anger joining anxiety, making her blood boil. "You have no idea what you're dealing with…"

He chuckles lightly, a small smile, forming. "You know, I'm hearing that a lot today. Your friend Bo said something similar just a moment ago…"

Behind her back, Kenzi works at the ropes binding her. She is glad that it was Wisdom, via Tamsin, that had tied the knots, and not Tamsin herself. _Tamsin would have known better. Dude may have been around a long time, but can't tie for shit._ Kenzi smirks at him, keeping the conversation going, distracting him, making it likely for him to notice her subtle shifting. "Good, that'll make the 'I told you so' right before we destroy you, all the more fun."

Wisdom smiles slightly again, oblivious to Kenzi's work. "I'd say neither of you is in a position to talk at the moment…" He chuckles. "Especially not Ms. Bo…"

* * *

Bo squirms as Tamsin's hands slowly cut off her breathing. With a quick twist, she manages to place a swift kick to the Valkyrie's chest, sending her tumbling off.

Bo gasps and struggles to her feet as the blonde stands easily, brushing herself off, appearing little worse for the wear.

Bo's body _aches_. She's been stalling. Not attacking, just defending and deflecting and hoping she'll think of something- _anything_- a way to defeat Wisdom without killing Tamsin in the process. Bo keeps coming up empty though and the shooting pain in her side reminds her that there's only so much longer she can hold off before she has to do just that.

"You're not looking so good," Wisdom jeers, though it's Tamsin's voice. "And I barely have a scratch. This Fae is incredible. I should have tried to upgrade earlier…" She flexes and stretches. Bo watches as the blonde shakes out, like a boxer before another round, bouncing lightly on her toes. "Sure you're not ready to submit? I can make it quick and painless. No need to draw this out…"

"Tamsin…" Bo huffs out through ragged breathes, hands on her knees.

"Silly Succubus…" The Valkyrie walks towards her, slowly, leisurely even. "No need to appeal to her, I'm in total control. No matter how much she struggles…"

Bo straightens herself up, stand and trying to remain on her feet. "Tamsin- I know you can hear me… fight this. Fight him!"

"Oh she _can_ hear you, but she's _mine_ now. And I will not let some unaligned sex demon get in my way-" The words are growled out as the blonde kicks high- hitting Bo squarely in the chest, sending her reeling back a few feet.

"Tamsin…" Bo wheezes, straightening up again just in time to receive a another blow from the blonde- the fist landing squarely on Bo's jaw. Bo stagers back and looks up and see's Tamsin's brow furrowed, her jaw clenched.

"It's no use riling her up Ms. Bo," Wisdom grinds out. Bo sees a flinch- Tamsin struggling back- but it seems Wisdom is still in control. "And I think I'm done playing games…" Another swift kick to her abdomen and Bo falls back. Hard. The Valkyrie steps over to the prone figure casually. Bo sputters and coughs from her spot on the ground as the blonde lowers herself down, straddling Bo hips and pinning her arms down by her sides.

Bo struggles, but it's too late and Tamsin has her pressure points covered, and she can't move.

"Playtime's over. It's been fun…" Bo is ready to brace for another blow, but begins to panic as she sees what's in store.

Tamsin's eyes begin to darken slowly, and realizing the Valkyrie is about to unleash her powers of doubt, Bo panics. Her reaction is instinctual.

The brunette's eyes blaze blue, she parts her lips and inhales severely- wrenching a strong stream of chi from the blonde above her. Bo feeds intensely, and the look of shock on blonde's face shows that the man controlling her was not expecting this. The chi has a very different taste. It has notes of Tamsin's normally crisp chi, but is muddled with something else- something almost sour, fermented, and foul.

_Wisdom_.

Bo realizes this might be her chance, and cuts off the chi feed suddenly. The woman above her gasps for air, releasing Bo's hands and braces herself- palms on the ground on either side of Bo. Bo looks at Tamsin- her eyes watering but clear- and realizes that the shock must have partially severed the connection between Tamsin and Wisdom.

"Tamsin?" Bo asks of the woman above her.

* * *

Kenzi's almost completely out of the ropes when the man across from her suddenly begins choking. He keels forward, onto hands and knees on the floor, gasping for breath as though he were trying to keep from drowning in the air around him. Kenzi's eyes widen as she sees the gun clatter to the floor a foot or two feet away as well.

"_Shit_!" He exclaims between ragged breathes. "Fucking bitch tried to suck the life out of me!"

As Wisdom gropes blindly for the gun, eyes watering, still racked with coughs, Kenzi makes her move. Ropes loosened enough she shimmers out quickly and leaps for the gun. Wisdom sees her at the last second and lunges from his place on the floor, as well.

Kenzi grabs the weapon as Wisdom lashes out with his left fist and nailing her in the thigh. Kenzi stumbles chest slamming flat into the ground. She's still holding the gun though, and tries to slip away, but Wisdom grabs her foot, and pulls her back towards him. She turns over onto her back, lashing out with her free leg, managing to land her kick in his face. Wisdom keels to his side, but maintains his grip on Kenzi's foot, preventing her from getting away.

It all happens so fast, and suddenly, Kenzi realizes she still holding the gun. _GUN- RIGHT_! She moves to shoot Wisdom, sitting up to take aim, but as she pulls the trigger, she feels a dull click.

_Shit. The Safety's on._

Wisdom takes advantage of her hesitation and lunges back, landing a sold punch to the tiny human's ribs. Kenzi gasps from the pain and tries to curl in on herself, tucking the gun in to try and block it from his reach. Wisdom moves to her, and works for a few to pry her arms and legs to get at the hidden gun. Unsuccessful, Wisdom stands and pauses only a moment before winding up and kicking her in the ribs again with all this strength. Kenzi can't breathe, the wind knocked out of her and sharp pains stabbing at her side_. He broke my ribs. He broke my friggin' , ribs. Shitshitshitshitshit. _The pain is blinding and she can barely think, let alone move. Wisdom bends, and pries the gun from the tiny woman's hands as she gasps for breath.

"You…" he breathes, wheezing slightly, training the gun on her again. "You are most definitely trouble. And I will so delight in disposing of you when this is finished." He levels the gun at her, again. "But first, I have a succubus to destroy…"

* * *

"Oh god.. Bo…" Tamsin wheezes. "I can't- I can't keep him out. He's too strong…" She winces, still propping herself up above the brunette. She doesn't have full control of her body still, but she can speak.

Bo sees the panic, the terror in the blonde's eyes, and for the first time is truly worried. _This is not Tamsin. Tamsin does not panic. She does not do terror. Not like this._ Bo reaches up a hand, gently stroking Tamsin's brow, trying to comfort her. "It's okay- it's okay- you just have to fight him. You _can_ do it. I know you can! I-"

"-No, Bo I _CAN'T_!" She sputters, and swallows a hideous sob threatening to escape. She shoves it down, steeling her expression. "You need to just kill me. You can't have an asshole like him get away with this! You can't have him have this power!"

"NO! I am NOT killing you Tamsin! I am not losing you again! Not now, _not ever_, so _FIGHT_!"

"Bo- cut the hero shit and just do it!"

Tamsin snarls it at Bo. Working so hard at acting tough. _I wonder if she even realizes she's crying_... Bo thinks.

"Tamsin. It doesn't have to be that way..." Bo says softly, trying to keep Tamsin there, with her.

"It does... It really does…Bo... I.. I love-" And suddenly Tamsin is cut off. Bo watches as a little shiver runs through the woman above her, the blonde eyes pressed closed wincing.

"Tamsin?" Bo searches the blonde's face, but is startled when Tamsin's hand suddenly snaps up, grabbing the hand that was still on Tamsin's brow. Bo's gaze draws back to Tamsin's eyes, where the vacant, possessed, glaze has returned.

"NO! Tamsin-_ fight him_!" Bo says, still pinned underneath the Valkyrie.

"A valiant attempt Succubus…" Wisdom sneers through Tamsin. "But it's _really_ time to end this…" With a swift move, the Valkyrie reaches with her free hand and unsheathes one of her Valkyrie blades, making a move to strike.

Bo catches it with her free hand- one now holding off the blade while the other hand still wrestles with the Valkyrie's other arm. The blonde's eyes begin to darken again, bearing down upon Bo.

"Tamsin- you don't want do this!" Bo yells, but the pain is beginning to seer in her skull. Bo focuses on holding off the blade bearing down towards her neck.

"Oh I agree Ms. Bo. Tamsin most definitely does _not_ want to do this. I can _feel_ her remember? And this- this is breaking her. Which is all the better. Things go much better once a host is broken in. At any rate, I _doubt_, you'll be able to speak much longer…"

"Tamsin…" Bo hisses out, her arm beginning to waver. And the Doubt the Valkyrie is casting- _who knew it would feel this awful_- is seeping in slowly, urged by the figure above her. "Tamsin- we're been here before! _RIGHT. HERE_. With someone trying to make you kill me. But you didn't. Do you remember what I told you to do?"

Bo searches Tamsin's face, and sees it. A flicker. The blonde looks blanched and she's sweating- the internal struggle over control of Tamsin's body obviously raging. And then Bo hears it. Uttered through clenched teeth. Not unlike the Basajaun from days earlier.

"Fight…" Tamsin- _the real Tamsin_- grits out. "…can't…"

Bo's head feels like it's splitting open and the thoughts, the doubt, that Wisdom is pushing through is seeping in.

_She's tried to murder you. Many times. She's nothing more than an assassin. A hired gun. A killer- born and raised. She doesn't care about you…She doesn't love you. She __can't__ love..._ The thoughts ring loudly, echoing inside her head and outside off every surface.

"No… no…" Bo begins to mumble to the voices inside. She opens her eyes again, and tries to look into Tamsin's- look into the darkness and connect with her. "Tamsin I don't care what happens. What you do- what you've done- it doesn't matter. You're good and I believe in you. And no one, not even _you_, can make me doubt that…"

The woman above her chuckles- it's low and dark. "Sentimental. And pointless. This Fae- she's too strong. She's more powerful than you'll ever be… _You_ will never be able to stop her…"

"You know- you're right. I can't. But she can." And with that, Bo releases her resistance on the blade- letting it fall and moving out its way a bit, causing the Valkyrie to pitch forward suddenly. Bo takes the moment and surges up, kissing Tamsin, pouring all she can into it. _Come back_, Bo pleads silently. _I can't lose you now_, the only thought in Bo's mind.

And Bo opens her eyes again, pulls back, and is shocked with what she sees. The darkness in Tamsin's eyes fades and with a blink, Tamsin- the real Tamsin- is staring back at Bo, a small smile forming. Bo smiles back- relief flooding through her- eyes beginning to tear.

It's only a moment though. Just a blink. As soon as it was there, the look fades and Wisdom's sickening sneer buds on Tamsin's face once more.

Before Bo can react, Tamsin- once again under Wisdom's control- lashes out and with one swift move buries the blade deep in Bo's chest before wrenching it back out again.

The sick grin spreads across the blonde's face as the shock settles on Bo. The Valkyrie stands. Wisdom looks from the red stained weapon to his victim, grinning down through Tamsin's eyes at his handiwork.

Bo's hands move to her chest. She can't sit up to see it, to understand it, but she feels the warmth of the blood under her fingertips near the blade's entry, and she tastes the iron in her mouth.

"We are not living in a Fairytale, Ms. Bo. A kiss won't save you and the heroes don't always triumph. That's not how this story will end..."

Bo's vision blurs and the last thing she hears as the darkness threatens to consume her is the dark laugher above, emanating from the woman she loves.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sooooooo... a wonderfully sick part of me finished writing this chapter and kinda wanted to end the story here. It'd be wholly satisfying and completely unsatisfying... Bo and Tamsin having come all that way, from Tamsin's orders to kill Bo to Tamsin's death and rebirth to getting memories back to them sorting out their feelings and to finally reach the point where they may be ready to love each other- only to find they've come full circle and they're back to Tamsin being forced kill Bo again. It would have been tragic and epic and heart wrenching.

For better or worse though, I hadn't even thought about it as an option until this chapter. If I had, I'd defintiely have written it slightly differntly, so as much as I do like to write dark once in a while, and as much as I enjoy things that are just a bit torqued and twisted- I've had a different ending in mind all this time and been building up to that so I'm going to go with it :) Maybe I'll save the flavor of the other idea for a differnt fic... :)

So, long story short (too late) there's more to come, but the end is nigh. Sorry to ramble.


End file.
